Crashing Down to Paradise
by lost-inlebook
Summary: Apartment Girls fanfiction.  Note: Apartment girls is an inside joke between my friends and I. It's not based on a real show or anything, and it's just for our entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a fanfiction for my friends and I, for this "Show" called Apartment Girls. Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Finally _they're boarding!" Willow picked up her lime green luggage and headed off to the Gates. Amy rolled her eyes and put on her new sun hat.

"Excuse me," She looked at the flight attendant. "My friends and I have been waiting here for _three _hours. If you don't mind, we'd like if we could be upgraded to First Class."

The flight attendant flashed a fake smile. "I'll see what I can do for you."

About ten minutes later, after we were all groaning about being stuck in a snow blizzard in Canada, she came back.

"We can put you on a separate plane with a few of our loyal customers. It's all I can do for you." She sighed.

Amy looked back at us and we all shrugged.

"Okay we'll take it."

"Great! So you'll have to walk down to gate C-14. They're boarding now."

As we all complained some more, we began walking down. Just as we were waiting by the seats, Elisabeth felt sick.

"Oh my God, I'm about to throw up. Does anybody have any food? I haven't eaten all morning."

Willow, Amy, Veronica and I began searching in our bags for a snack to give her, when Ciara kept hitting my arm.

"Sarina…"

"What?" I said, not looking up, still searching.

"Oh my God. Sarina…"

"Mhm?"

"Sarina!"

"_What?"_ I exclaimed and looked at her. She looked hypnotized and she pointed at the gates. As we all looked up, we saw them.

"Holy shit."

"No way…"

"Oh my God," I clasped my hand over my mouth.

"H-how did they…?"

The cast of Degrassi began boarding onto the plane. One of the new guys on the show dropped his passport and as he bent down to pick it up, our eyes met.

He smiled and I couldn't help but blush.

"Are we flying with them?" Veronica squealed with excitement.

"Wait, wait stop. We have to act cool." Willow snapped us back into reality and we all nodded in agreement. We began walking casually behind them in the line up.

"God, I cannot wait to get to the hotel." One of the girls began complaining.

"Charlotte, stop complaining." The other said.

"Is it my fault I want to get _out _of the cold, and into the hot beach? Annie, you know you can't wait either." Charlotte replied.

"True. By the way, Thomas was _totally _checking you out." Annie whispered loud enough for us to hear. Charlotte giggled and they got boarded on.

Shortly after that, we followed them onto the plane.

I looked over at our tickets, only to find our seats in separate places.

"Wait guys," I said. "We're not sitting together?"

"What?" Ciara replied and looked over at my seat number. "A 17." She read and pointed in the back corner.

"You're beside that guy."

I looked up, and saw the same guy who dropped his passport sitting in the seat.

"Who would have thought…" A smile formed on my face and Ciara gave me a look.

"Remember Rina, act casual." She muttered, as we both looked over at him and smiled.

I walked up towards him, and opened the top cabnet to put my bag in. It was heavy, so I asked him for help. He didn't reply, so I looked down and asked again.

Was he ignoring me?

He looked over and then took off his headphones.

"Oh sorry, did you say something?"

"Uh… Never mind." I replied, feeling a bit offended. I pushed up the bag myself and sat down angry. I looked over to see how the girls were doing, and from the looks of it, they seemed to have a better flight than me.

Willow was seated next to a girl that I actually recognized; Jordan Todosey. On her other side was a big, tall handsome boy wearing a fitted. Willow looked over to me and gave me a thumbs up. I couldn't help but smile back.

Amy and Veronica on the other hand, were arguing.

"Veronica, I'm pretty sure my seat is correct. _I'm _sitting in 5 C." Amy said. I looked over to 5 C only to see a very good looking boy sitting there. He was wearing a black V neck an he flipped his brown hair as he took out a water bottle.

"Amy, do you not understand? That's _my _seat."

"Can you just go sit somewhere else?"

"No! How about you go?"

"It's my seat! It says it right here."

"No it doesn't!"

"Excuse me—" A tanned boy grabbed Amy's hand before she could continue. "I have a free seat right here, if you'd like." He flashed a smile at her, but she was busy gazing over at the other boy.

"Amy." Veronica said, snapping her back into reality.

"Huh? What? Oh. Sure," She smiled and sat beside him.

Veronica happily began walking towards the seat, until a girl with big curls sat there.

"Sorry." She said, smirking. "This seat is taken."

"Alicia, I think this is her seat." The boy in the v-neck said. I could see Veronica blushing. Alicia rolled her eyes and got up, letting Veronica sit in between them.

I finally looked over at the row across from me, seeing Ciara and a striking South African boy totally hitting it off.

"I _also_ love Duram County, Shannon! Best show ever made." She laughed and he agreed. A boy with very curly hair came up to them and Shannon smiled.

"Spencer, meet Ciara. She'll be your plane buddy for the next five hours." He winked at Spencer and got up, letting him sit there. They began to talk, and I sighed depressingly.

_Why was everyone having such good luck except me? He won't even talk…_

"Buckle up." He finally said, pointing at the seat belt sign. I didn't know what to reply, so I started panicking in my head. Thank God, Elisabeth called me.

"Sarina!" She turned around from the seat in front of me.

"Hey," I smiled, buckling my seat belt. She nodded at the boy beside her and I squinted to get a better look. He looked identical to the boy in the v-neck except he had shorter hair.

"This is Thomas," She smiled and I said Hi.

Finally after talking to Thomas and Elisabeth, the plane was taking off.

Halfway through the flight, I looked over at the boy beside me and noticed him dozing off. I leant over to see his name on his passport, but just as I was doing so, the plane shifted to the left and I fell on him.

He woke up, startled.

"I'm so sorry!" I said and he rubbed his eyes.

"Did we arrive?"

"No, the plane just—" Suddenly, the plane made another sharp turn and his elbow hit me.

"Oh sorry!' He exclaimed and I laughed.

"It's fine, I don't know what's wrong with the pilot." We both laughed, until the plane began shaking.

Somebody screamed and just as I buckled up my seatbelt, the lights flickered off.

"Nobody panic!" The flight attendant said over the speakers.

"Oh my God! The pilots dead!" Another flight attendant screamed and that set it off. Chaos went all over the plane. People began praying and some began to cry. Before I knew it, I grabbed the boy's hand next to me. I studied his face, knowing that this may be the last person I'd ever see before I died.

"We're going to crash!" I exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Divided.**_

**Sarina:**

I coughed unable to see anything. I could barely lift my arms up or move my legs. Was I dead? I could hear a faded noise coming from outside. I tried looking beside me but smoke kept stinging my eyes. I felt a warm trickle of blood drip from my head.

"Help…" I faintly said.

I moved back the broken airplane seat and tried to stand. Still unable to see anything I tried to walk out of the plane.

"Hello?" A voice said. I turned to see anybody, but just as I was about to open my eyes I saw nothing, other than a small blue light on the other side of the plane. I began walking towards it, squinting, and finally got near it. The emergency light kept flickering and I looked. The plane was empty.

"Hello…?" The voice said again and I tried talking, but ended up coughing a lot more.

"Who's there?" I said in between my coughs.

"Sarina?"

"Willow?"

"Help me…" Willow's weak voice came from the front of the plane. I began running towards it.

"Willow keep talking, I can't open my eyes."

"What happened to us…?" She asked and I finally found her. I pulled her from under the chair as she groaned.

"I can't feel my legs."

"Everybody's gone." I said as she tried to stand up.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you feel that?" Willow asked and we both stopped. A big breeze came and the wind blew through our hair.

"Was that a breeze?" I said, and I opened my eyes only to see a bit of sunlight coming in.

"Over there!" She yelled and we walked towards the exit. As we stepped out of the emergency exit, I looked around. It looked magnificent. It was like a dream, or a paradise. The waves of the ocean were roaring loudly and the birds began chirping.

"Where are we?" I asked, as Willow limped beside me.

"Sarina, what happened?" She had tears in her eyes and I looked down on her leg. It was cut badly and bruised.

"I still can't see." She said as I helped her walked up to the ocean water.

"Wash your face in here; it'll take away the dirt." After we got ready, I ripped a piece of my shirt and tied it around Willows leg. I picked up a big stick and handed it to her. "Use this." She began limping but grabbed onto it.

"Is anybody here?" I yelled as loud as I could. We walked back up to the plane and looked at how destroyed it was.

"D-do you think they…"

"No." I cut her off, but silently prayed nothing bad happened to anybody.

Suddenly, I heard a scream coming from the forest. Willow and I exchanged glances and began running to see who was there.

"Hello?" I yelled, and then suddenly I saw four people running towards us.

"SARINA! WILLOW!" I heard a familiar voice screaming, as they finally came up to us.

"Oh my God, Veronica!" I shrieked and I hugged her. I noticed her face was badly cut. Her cheek was bleeding. She began to cry, and looked terrified.

"Where are we?" She cried some more, and I noticed two guys and one other girl with her. One of the guys was the one who sat beside me on the plane. The other, began talking to Willow.

"What happened to your leg?" He asked and bent down to look at it.

"I don't know…Are you okay though?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I'm AJ." He led out his hand and she shook it, but almost fell as she let go of the stick. He grabbed onto her and helped her up.

"Can you walk?" He asked and she shook her head. He frowned and then asked her if she wanted some help.

"Sure," She shrugged and he picked her up. Veronica and I looked at her in awe, as he gave her a piggy back. She flashed us a smile and began blushing.

"Uh, hello?" The same girl with the big curls called us. "Forgetting something?"

We all looked around.

"How about getting us the fuck out of here, and back home?" She flipped her hair and began walking back to the plane.

"Alicia…" Another boy began walking after her. Veronica and I exchanged glances as she began cussing him out.

"You know what Luke? This was your entire fault. If you hadn't come up with the 'Degrassi goes to Mexico' idea then we'd all be at home. Who knows what happened to everyone else!" She exclaimed.

"Alicia, I'm sorry." He said and looked down.

"Hey," Veronica stepped up for him. "It's not his fault, okay? Let's just find a way to get help." Luke flashed her a smile.

"Lead the way," He said to her and she began walking.

"Yo James, can you bring the bags?" AJ called back as he carried Willow and began following Luke and Veronica.

"I'll help you," I said to the boy. He handed me on of the bags and we began walking in silence.

"So…" I tried to start a conversation, but he just looked straight. _Wow,_ I thought, _I give up._

"I can take that." He grabbed the other bag from me, but I didn't give it to him.

"You're already carrying one."

"I can take both."

"So can I." I glared at him and he let go.

"Alright, suit yourself." I frowned and began walking faster to catch up to Willow and AJ, until I tripped on a twig and everything from the bag fell out.

"Ow! Shit!" I exclaimed as he ran up to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I looked at the cut on my leg.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled at me and led out his hand to help me up.

"I'm James, by the way."

"I know." I replied. I wasn't on planning to suddenly be nice to him. Not after how rude he was on the plane…

**Amy:**

"Okay, can somebody just tell me where we are? That's all I want to know." I rolled my eyes as everybody began walking around trying to explore.

"Guys!" I said again, but was still ignored.

"Alright listen up!" Someone else said and everybody stopped and listened. I glared at everybody.

"I think first thing we should do is find the rest of the crew." Another boy that I recognized from the show, said.

"I agree with Munro." A girl with a really short haircut said.

"Yeah me too." A couple of other people said. I stood next to Elisabeth and Ciara as they all began talking. Charlotte and Annie disagreed.

"I say we go find the beach." Charlotte suggested and Annie agreed.

"How about we split up?" Shannon said.

"No! That's so stupid; we won't be able to find each other after." Thomas replied. The cast all began arguing while we sat on a log, quietly.

"Everybody shut up!" The girl with the short hair said again.

"I don't care about you guys, but I'm going to the beach." Annie said and began walking into the forest.

"Annie!" Shannon called after her but she didn't listen. Charlotte began running after her and so did Shannon while everyone else began arguing. Spencer came and sat beside Ciara on the log.

"Aren't they crazy?" He laughed and we nodded.

"Alright then," Munro sighed, "We'll split up."

"Whoever's going with Annie, Shannon and Charlotte go now, they're waiting." I stayed seated while the girl with the short hair went, and a girl with her hair spiked followed her.

"Jordy!" A blond guy called after her. "You're going?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go with Aislinn. We'll see you guys later." Jordy blew a kiss to us and began running to catch up with them.

"So…" Munro clapped his hands together and counted how many people were left.

"Let's find the others."

"Wait,"the blond guy said and looked at us. "Who are you guys?"

My heart began racing at the fact that he was talking to me.

"I-I'm Amy. This is Elisabeth and that's Ciara." I choked out.

"I'm Sam, this is Munro and that's his brother Thomas."

"Way to forget me…" Spencer piped up and we all laughed.

"Alright, we have to find the plane and everyone else." Munro said and led the way. I began walking faster to go up to him, but he stood next to his brother, Thomas.

Ciara and Spencer followed them, as they talked about their cell-phones being broken.

"I paid $160 for this," Ciara pointed at her iPhone. "And now it won't even work."

"Here, I might fix it for you."

Elisabeth nudged me and nodded in their direction. "They're so cute together!" She whispered and I agreed.

As we continued to walk, my stomach began to rumble.

"Ugh I'm so hungry." I mumbled, and I turned to see if Elisabeth was there but she wasn't. I noticed her talking and laughing with Thomas up front. I depressingly sighed as everyone was with someone. Except Sam. I looked over at him breaking branches off trees.

My stomach began rumbling again and I grabbed onto it.

"Everything okay?" Munro waiting for me as everyone walked up.

"Yeah, just a bit hungry." My stomach growled loudly again, and I blushed with embarrassment.

He smirked at me and reached into his pocket and took out a pack of almonds.

"Got these in the plane," He smiled and handed them to me. "Just don't tell anyone." He winked.

"O-okay." I blushed some more and opened it.

He began walking and I caught up with him. "Thanks." I said and gave him some.

"It works!" Spencer suddenly yelled and we all turned to him. The sun was setting so we all gathered under a tree and tried to create a fire.

"Look!" He turned on Ciara's iPhone and we clapped for him.

"Nice Spencer," Sam nudged him.

"Play some music!" I said and he went through her play list. He left it on the song Roll by Sean Kingston and suddenly Thomas jumped up and began dancing. We all cheered him on, and he took Elisabeth's hand and started dancing with her. Ciara and Spencer began dancing and Munro got up too. Sam went through the iPhone to find other songs as they all danced and began joking around. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my hand and pull me up. I looked into his dark eyes and he smiled his famous smirk.

"Still hungry?" he joked and I shook my head. We all started dancing some more, as the sun was setting.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Love Lost, Love Found. **_

**Willow:**

As the sun began to set, I sat down by the ocean and looked around while the others tried to make a roof for us to sleep under.

"Hey Willow!" Sarina called me and I turned around. "Can you go in the plane and look if there are any blankets or something in there?"

I nodded and tried to get up, when somebody called my name.

"Need help?" I turned around to see AJ grabbing my hand as he helped me up. We walked together to the plane as he told me about himself.

"My name's actually not AJ. It's Faisal." He laughed nervously.

"Faisal! That's adorable," I smiled and he relaxed a bit more. "So what would you rather be called by?"

"AJ. Everyone calls me that." He replied and I nodded.

"So, on a scale of one to ten how badly do you want to go back home?" I laughed, half joking about the question. He took it seriously and began thinking hard.

"I want to say 10 to see my little sister, Sabrina. But to be honest, home wasn't exactly my favourite place."

"You have no idea how much I agree with you. The girls all planned going to Mexico to meet up with our friend Lindsay there…but I just wanted to leave my house."

He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Everything gets better over time. We'll make the best of our time here." He said.

I looked over and smiled as we shared a small silent conversation for a couple of seconds.

"Unless we starve to death," I joked. We finally reached the plane and he helped me get up on the emergency exit.

"Look!" I pointed to a semi-crushed first aid kit. AJ's eyebrows rose as he told me to sit. He opened the kit and began unwrapping the piece of Sarina's shirt from my leg. As he cleaned the dry blood off and dirt, he kept stealing glances at me, causing me to blush.

"You're all good now." He said.

"Thanks."

We both tried to get up, but somewhere in between, my leg couldn't handle the stinging medicine on it, and I fell towards him. He tripped back and I fell on top of him.  
As I tried to get up, I looked under the plane seat. Suddenly, I saw a face and screamed.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shrieked and tried to get up but couldn't.

"What? What is it?" He asked and I pointed under the seat. He bent down to look and backed off.

"Wow."

"Is it somebody you know?" I asked and he shook his head.

"It's the flight attendant."

We both stood in silence and shock for a couple of minutes.

"M-maybe we should get the stuff." I said and he nodded. We opened a cupboard and found pillows and blankets. As we opened the mini bar in the kitchen area, the food was exploded and spilt all over the fridge.

"I think the blankets will be fine." He nodded and just as we were about to leave I found a dozen bottled waters.

"We'll take these too." I said and he nodded.

**Elisabeth:**

I woke up in the morning to find myself alone in the forest.

"Um…Hello?" I called out looking around to find everybody gone. I noticed Ciara's iPhone on the ground and I picked it up.

_Battery Low _kept flashing on the screen and I chucked it back on the ground. It was useless, anyway.

"Guys?" I called out, yet nobody answered me.

I began walking deeper into the forest, but still found nobody. After walking for what felt like a mile, I leant against a tree to catch my breath. Just as I was about to get up, I felt a scaly skin hit my arm. I froze, unable to move as I saw a black and yellow snake slither across the ground.

"Oh my God." I quietly whispered. I heard noises of people nearby. Not wanting to lose them, I yelled.

"Guys!"

A huge mistake. Just as I tried to move back, the snake stopped. It began slithering towards me. Unable to move again, I began praying for them to find me.

"She's over there!" I heard Amy's voice call me. Suddenly I saw Sam and he began running up to me.

"Elisabeth! We've been looking everywhere for y—" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the snake beside me.

"Don't make any noise…" He warned me as everyone else ran. He stopped them and pointed down at the snake.

"Holy shit." Amy's voice trembled as Munro stood in front of her, protecting her from the snake. "Stay back." He said and had his hand up in front of her. Thomas came running clueless of what happened.

"Guys, you just randomly left me there?" He yelled and Munro told him to be quiet. He came up and then noticed the snake. He ended up having the same reaction as Sam.

"Alright, what do we do?" Spencer whispered, and I froze.

"Maybe it'll go away." Ciara shrugged. The snake began sliding towards all of them, as Munro grabbed Amy, and blocked her from the snake.

"Amy," He muttered quietly. "On the count of three, I need you to run back to the campsite."

"…What?"

"One…"

"Where do I go?"

"Two…"

"_Munro!_"

"Three!"

He threw a rock at the snake, which flinched and Amy began to race back. We all began running after her. As I ran, I looked back to see if the snake was there or not. I tripped and hit my head on a branch and almost passed out. My foot was stuck under a big branch and I looked behind me seeing the snake slowly coming towards me. I began crying and I tried to get one of them to help. Thomas suddenly turned around and saw me on the ground. He hesitated as he saw everyone running but then ran towards me.

"Hurry!" I said as he tried to untie my shoelace that was stuck to the branch.

"I'm trying…" He said as he kept tugging on it. He pulled it off and then grabbed my hand and we began running together.

**Sarina:**

After our "roof" blew down last night, we all began working together to set a new one. We had enough food and water for now. We split up to find more wood to try and start a fire. By the time the sun began to set everything was set up for the night. I went and sat along the beach watching the sunset. It was more beautiful than what I've ever seen in my life.

"Want some company?" I looked behind me to see James walking up. He sat beside me and I didn't say anything. We sat there for five minutes just starring out into the ocean.

"It looks beautiful." I said. The sounds of the waves softly crashing down made me feel relaxed.

"I always used to look at the sun set on my roof. Every morning I'd see the sun rise too." He said. He leant close to me and pointed far to where the sun was.

"Look closely and tell me what you see." I tried hard to control my fast beating heart. I looked deep into the ocean, and under five seconds, I saw a dolphin jump out of the water and go back in.

"Did you see that?" I exclaimed and I turned around. His face was close enough to mine where I could count the amount of freckles on his face. He leant towards me and I leant in, but he stopped. He quickly turned back around and faced the sunset.

"Yeah dolphins. Cute little guys." He awkwardly said.

"Yep." I replied, a bit ticked off. _Why was he acting this way?_ I took out a piece of gum from my pocket and threw the wrapper on the ground. The waves came by and picked it up, dragging it back into the ocean.

"Way to litter…" He said and gave me a nudge.

"Go hug a tree." I shot back. He began laughing.

"Ouch." He joked. "My girlfriend's the real tree hugger." He laughed.

"Girlfriend?" I choked out. My heart sank. I ended up picking up a rock and throwing it into the water.

"Yeah, Erin." He took out his wallet and showed me a picture of them together. She was stunning. She had natural blonde hair, and big blue eyes. She had a tiny nose and a small sprinkle of freckles across her cheeks and nose. I felt intimidated just by looking at her _picture._

"She's beautiful." I finally managed to say.

"Isn't she?" He smiled and looked at the picture. "I just hope I'll get to see her again."

"You will. It's about time they'd find the plane and save us all."

"Erin wanted to come too." He said, but I tried hard not to listen. I didn't want to go through rejection. Not again.

"Oh? Why didn't she?" I snapped.

"She had this tree planting convention to go to."

"Good for her."

"Yeah she saved a whole pack of fish one time, getting people to clean out a polluted river."

"Ew, I hate fish." I lied and he just looked at me. "I'm tired." I said and I began walking back.

_Of course this would happen. What did I expect? To randomly find romance trapped on an island with an actor? Keep dreaming, Sarina._

**Veronica:**

As the moon began shining and the sun set, I noticed Sarina storm back by our fire.

"Relationships are hopeless and boys suck." She said, and began throwing wood in the fire.

"Whoa there, what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." She glared at the fire, and I noticed James walking back alone. I decided to let her be.

"Hey." Luke came up to me. "Is there anything to eat?"

"We have water," I shrugged and handed him a bottle.

"Guys, don't waste all of that." Alicia spoke up.

I went to lie down on one of the blankets. There weren't enough for all of us, so we had to share.

"Sarina," I called as she kept throwing more wood in the fire. "Want a blanket?"

"No." She didn't even look up and went and broke more branches.

"What's with her?" I mumbled and Luke heard.

"Is she your friend?"

"Yeah, one of my best ones."

He smiled and came beside me on the blanket.

"Mind sharring?"

"Nope, not at all." I moved over and let him sit. Suddenly, Alicia came too and interrupted us as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys, want to have some fun?" She said as everyone paused what they were doing and came and sat down. Willow and AJ were holding hands and I looked over at her in awe. She mouthed 'Tell you later.'

Sarina came and sat down folding her arms, and James sat across from her. We all gathered around the fire place.

"So, who wants to play a game of _Truth…_Or dare?" Alicia's voice became intense and a couple of the guys howled.

"I'll go first." She sat straight up and looked directly at Willow.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm…" She thought of what to say, but then noticed AJ and Willow's interlocked fingers. "I dare you, to give somebody here that you would want to make out with, an item of your clothing."

Luke whistled as she took her watch off and tied it around AJ's wrist.

"Oh baby!" James winked at him. He blushed and grabbed her hand again.

"Alright, my turn." Willow said, and she looked over at James.

"Truth or dare, James."

"Truth."

"If you could have one person here with you, who would it be?"

Before James could answer, Sarina piped up.

"Eric, his _girlfriend, _of course." She said. Everyone was silent and James swallowed, nervously.

"Yeah." He said quietly and looked up at Sarina. She flipped her hair over and glared at him.

"Luke." James said and looked over at him. "Truth or dare, buddy?"

"I'm the dare devil, James." He joked and we all laughed.

"Alright." James looked over at me, and Alicia and back at me.

"I dare you to make out with either one of the girls sitting beside you."

I froze, but then relaxed. Of course he would make out with Alicia. I mean, I bet they were dating from before or something. I thought. I sighed and turned around to see if they were done, but next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I wasn't sure if it was because of the shock, or because of the kiss, but I couldn't breath. He slowly pulled away from me and smiled. His piercing blue eyes looked directly into mine, and I couldn't help but smile. I was too nervous to look around the campfire. I looked down and blushed and my hair covered my face from him.

"So it's my turn now?" Luke asked and looked around us. I stole a quick glance at him and began to realize how good looking he was. Just as he was about to pick somebody, it began raining.

"Oh shit, what do we do now?" Alicia whined. Everyone scrambled back to their blankets under the tree as we watched the fire go out. I waited for Sarina to come and share the last blanket left, but I noticed her walking back to the plane.

"Where are you going?" I yelled after her, but she didn't look back.

"Don't worry about it." She said, and began running. I frowned, but then began to shiver as the cold rain began to pour on me. The waves rapidly began crashing down, making loud noises.

Luke came beside me and took off his blue sweater and gave it to me.

"It's going to be a long night." He smiled and I nodded, still feeling pretty nervous from what happened. He put his arm around me, making me more comfortable. It all seemed less scary now and the rain was beginning to stop. As I looked at Luke, he smiled at me.

Maybe crashing down to paradise was a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: You Make Me Wanna Die.**_

_***NOTE: The parts that say "Now Playing:" is sort of like how in the episodes, there's background music. It's basically where and what songs you should play at what time for it to go with the scene. It's not necessary, but I decided to add it in for fun. :)

* * *

**_

**Sarina:**

The rain began getting worst and worst. I tried to get to the plane, and finally I got in. I pushed around the broken seats and random objects in my way, and went straight to where the pilot would be sitting. A dreadful smell came from the room the second I opened the door. I looked around and then saw a body. I shrieked and backed away.

_No, Sarina. _I told myself. _Go get the radio._ I sighed and tried not to look at the body. I took out the emergency radio and tried setting it on.

"Ugh, no service." I cussed out loud.

"Looking for something?" James leant against the door.

"Do you mind?" I scoffed and tried to get passed him.

"You couldn't do this in the day?"

"Everything's better when the sun is down." I smirked and he still wouldn't let me by. "Move." I said yet his hand was blocking it. I pushed him aside and he turned around.

"Alright go out if you get electrocuted and kill yourself it's your entire fault."

I paused before stepping outside and I looked at the pouring rain. I placed the radio on one of the seats and folded my arms.

"Well? Aren't you leaving?" I waited for him to go.

"Ladies first."

"Who said I'm planning to go?"

"You're staying?"

"Yeah." Actually, I had no idea what I was doing. But whatever I did, I wanted it to piss him off.

"Sarina, why are you being so…?"

"So…?" I waited for him to finish.

"Bitchy."

My jaw dropped and I starred at him.

_[Now Playing: __**The Pretty Reckless - My Medicine]**_

How _dare _he lead me on, then tell me he has a girlfriend and then call me a bitch?

"Look, I didn't mean it." He started, but I just shook my head at him. Breathing became difficult and I frowned, not knowing what to do.

Or maybe I was over-reacting… I couldn't reply to what he said though. I silently stood there, still with my arms folded. Trying to fight the tears, I finally gave him one last look and ran.

I didn't know where I was running to, I ran away from our camp. I kept running without looking back. The moonlight shined on the ground and stopped me from falling down anywhere. Just when I thought I was away from him, I looked back and saw him waiting on the plane. Unable to breath, I didn't stop. I ran some more.

Finally, I had to stop and I fell on my knees. Tears came streaming down my face as the rain poured down. I leant against a tree as I got dizzy. Unable to stand, I tried to sit, but then I couldn't hold it in. I began throwing up and then I felt too weak to stand. Moaning, I backed away, but then just as I fell back, two hands caught me. And my eyes closed…

[_Music end.]_

**Willow:**

[_Now Playing: The Only Exception – Paramore.]_

I leant my head over his shoulder as we watched the rain pour down.

"I don't want to leave here." I said and looked up at him and he smiled.

"Me neither. I secretly wish they'd never find us." He whispered and I laughed.

"AJ?" I asked, without realizing what I was about to say.

"Mhm?"

"Why are you so different from all of them?"

He looked at me in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"You're different. I can't explain it." I said, and he put his arm around me.

"Well, why are _you _so different from your friends?"

"I guess I've been through a lot…" I said, and my voice trailed away. I began thinking about everything. Having to move schools, forget my past life. Go through a close friend's death.

"It's been really hard on me, lately." I said and he held me tighter.

"I'm always here if you need pour it all out."

"Oh really? Well, do I have a story for you…!" I smiled and he did the same. I began explaining it all as he listened.

"Life's just been hard." I said and he nodded.

"I can relate." I let him continue, "I also had to go through a loss. My older brother." He said and I could feel him tighten his grip and his other hand was clenched into a fist.

"I could have stopped it too. If I just went in the car one minute earlier than staying out. I was in the convenience store when I heard the gunshot and saw him dead in the car." He said and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I grabbed his hand and he smiled.

"Let's try to have the best time here." He said and I nodded. His eyes sparkled in the moon light as I leant in to kiss him. It was the perfect kiss. I pulled away and he smiled.

"Where have you been all my life?" He joked and I lightly hit him.

"Way to ruin the moment!" He laughed and pulled myself onto his lap and we began having some more of that perfect moment…

[_Music stop.]_

**Elisabeth:**

_[The Pretty Reckless - Goin' Down]_

"Have you found them yet?" I asked Thomas as I woke up and he tried making a fire.

"No." He said, mad. I noticed he was shivering and I saw his blue sweater on me. My stomach flipped as I didn't remember taking it from him last night.

"Take your sweater," I handed it to him and he wore it. He didn't sleep at all last night, and stayed up in case anything else decided to attack us. Once everyone ran away after the snake incident, Thomas and I ended up going a separate way, and got lost from everyone.

"Elisabeth, eat." He pointed to a cooked meat near the fire.

"What is it?"

"You don't want to know." He smirked and I nervously laughed.

"It's all we have," He said and looked away. "It needs to be cooked more." He turned the stick and I took it from him as he wore his sweater. I looked over as he had trouble zipping it up.

"Need help?" I laughed and he looked at me with a hopeless face.

"It broke."

"Here, I'll try." I said and I took it from him. I pulled the zipper up and it worked. Our eyes met for a couple of seconds and then I quickly broke away and went back to cooking it. There was an awkward silence until the food finally cooked.

"Where do you think they are?" I said as I ripped a piece of meat and ate it.

"Probably with everyone else. We'll have to find the plane." He said and looked around. We began walking until he tied the sweater around his waist. I tried not to let him see how much I was blushing see him in a wife beater. He began walking really fast and he dropped his sweater as he did.

I picked it up for him, and once I looked up, I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Thomas?" I looked around but all I saw were trees that all looked alike.

"T-Thomas…?" I said a bit louder. I began walking, holding his sweater, as I walked in a different direction. I was walking and walking until I saw sand. I frowned, wondering why there might be sand in a forest.

The second I stepped on it my foot began sinking in. "What the fuck?" I screamed as I couldn't get it out. I threw the sweater aside and put my hands on the ground to pull my leg back up. Big mistake. My hands began sinking in and I couldn't move. I kept struggling and screaming, until the sand got up to my neck.

"Help me!" I cried and then the sand slowly got to my mouth. I closed my eyes, thinking of the fact that I was about to die, when I felt someone tugging on my hair and shoulder. The sinking stopped as someone pulled me out.

"DON'T FIGHT IT!" The voice said, as I squirmed. I relaxed myself and I got easily pulled up. I had tears in my eyes as I looked up and saw Thomas hugging me.

"Why is it that you're _always _in danger?" He laughed as he stroked my hair, trying to calm me down. He looked at me in the eye and smiled.

"Looks like I'm going to have to prepare myself for the most unexpected things, since we're hanging out more." He smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked off.

[_Music End.__]_

**Amy:**

"Where could they be?" I asked no one in particular.

"They're probably fine. Let's just get ourselves to the plane so we can get some help." Munro answered me and kept cutting branches and long leaves that were in our way.

"Wait." Ciara said and told us all to be quiet.

"Do you hear that?" Spencer looked at her and we were all silent. It sounded like a big splash.

"Could it be…" Sam began and we all ran to the noise.

_[Now Playing: Teenage Dream – Katy Perry. ]_

We stopped when we saw the ocean. It looked beautiful and the waves were crashing down. Ciara and Spencer ran into the water and Sam cupped his hands together as he began drinking it, bit by bit.

"Oh my God, it looks amazing!" I exclaimed and then suddenly, I felt someone pick me up.

"Ready?" I looked over and Munro dropped me into the water.

"Oh you are _so _dead!" I exclaimed as I ran back after him and splashed him with water.

"I'm soaked now!" He laughed and took off his shirt, leaving it on the beach. I tried not to stare at his body and his tan line.

"Wow." I muttered and he began running to me. He pushed me in the water and I held my breath and opened my eyes underwater. He did the same and began breathing out and I couldn't not laugh. I came up for some air and so did he and he shook his hair.

"Hmm, race you?" He laughed and began swimming.

"Hey!" I yelled and followed him. We were by the deeper part of the ocean now and I could barely see anything under me.

"Getting tired?" He said as he flipped his wet hair.

"A bit," I lied. I was actually out of breath. He took my hands and grabbed me and then turned around. He put me on his back and then began swimming back. I wondered if he could hear how fast my heart was beating, or if he could even _hear _it. As we swam back, a big wave came and pushed us back to where we were, causing me to fall from him. He grabbed my hand and tried to help me fight the waves, but I couldn't. He began laughing and so did I.

"Hey look." He exclaimed and went underwater, not letting go of my hand. I did the same and then he pointed at a huge seashell. He picked it up and came back up for breath.

"It's huge!" He exclaimed and handed it to me.

"For you." He smiled and I blushed.

"Why thank you," I said, and then laughed. "Now if only I could get it back to the beach without fainting."

He began pulling me towards the shore, up until we got to the shallow end again.

"You two love birds finished?" Sam joked as they all waited for us to dry up. We began walking until Ciara suddenly stopped.

"Hey guys…" She said and pointed towards a small figure far away. Then we saw people walking around and I went cold.

"It's them! We found them!" I exclaimed and Ciara and I began running towards everybody.

_[Music End.__]_

**Veronica: **Luke and I held hands as we were looking for Sarina and James.

"Did anyone see them from last night?" Alicia said in the morning and I said how she went back to the plane. We all walked there, except for Willow and AJ. They stayed behind, and went for a swim.

"Sarina?" I yelled.

"Hey…is that them?" Luke squinted his eyes as we saw people running up to us.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed and called everybody over. I saw Amy and Ciara run up to me and hugged me and I hugged them back, letting go of Luke's hand.

We all began to cry and had a group hug as everyone else started talking at once.

"Where's everyone else?" Ciara asked and Alicia answered her.

"Your friend and James ended off going in the middle of the night and now we can't find them." She rolled her eyes.

"Wait, Willow?"

"No, Sarina!" I replied.

"Where's Willow? Where's Elisabeth?" Amy asked and I pointed to our campsite. Willow came, wearing AJ's shirt.

"OHMYGOD!" She screamed the second she saw Amy and Ciara and we had a huge group hug. As everyone went to rest and drink some water, I walked by and noticed a guy standing alone.

"Hey, do you want some water?" I handed him a bottle.

"Thanks," His blue eyes sparkled.

"Hey…I know you," I tried to think hard of what his name was.

"Oh really? Are you my personal stalker?" He joked and I laughed.

"No! You're K.C! From Degrassi," I laughed and I couldn't believe I was talking to him. I've always had a fan-girl crush on his character.

"And you are?" He led out his hand to shake.

"Veronica." I smiled and shook it. Suddenly, Luke came by my side.

"Well, I'm glad you met my girl," He said, but there was a bit of anger in his voice.

"You girl?" Sam frowned, half jokingly.

"Yup. Isn't that right, V?" Luke wrapped his arm around me, and I nervously laughed.

"Sure…" I said and Sam exchanged a look with me.

_[Now Playing: My girl's got a girlfriend – T-Pain.]_

Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side.

"Do you like him?" He asked and I was shocked.

"Luke, I _just _met him."

"Well, watch your back. He's a player." He looked over at Sam and so did I. Sam waved at us and smiled, and I waved back. Luke scoffed and walked off, as I went and sat beside him.

"What's with him?" I said and Sam laughed.

"He's protective over girls,"

"He said you're a girl stealer." I laughed and he blushed.

"Well what can I say; girls can't resist me, eh?" He winked at me, and Willow, who was beside me, nudged me.

"Well, maybe you should control yourself." I flirted back. I flipped over my hair and he just starred at me, as he took another sip of his drink. From the corner of my eye, I saw Luke glaring. Once I looked at him, he looked away and began throwing some more sticks into the fire. Pissed off, he stormed off and went by the water.

"Maybe you should go after him." Willow whispered and nodded towards where he was going. As much as I knew I should have, I didn't move.

"Don't worry," Sam overheard, and got up. "I'll talk to him." He said and winked at me again. He began walking up to him and they started to talk. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Luke began walking away from him. Sam looked back and yelled after him.

"It's a challenge, Luke! Or are you too afraid to take it and lose?" Sam said, slyly. Luke stopped and walked back up to him, standing very close to him. Luke pointed at him, and Sam pushed him back.

"Hey!" I called and I began running up to them. Luke shoved Sam, and Sam tripped back about to fall. I pulled Luke back and apologized to Sam.

"Will you stop it?" I said as Luke tried to hit Sam again. Luke shook his head at me and kicked the sand and walked back.

"Don't hang around with him," Sam said, as he wiped off sand from his chin. He began breathing hard and glare Luke down.

"I have to go." I said and headed back to the campsite.

"Did anyone find Sarina and James?" I asked, trying to get Sam and Luke off of my mind.

"I'll go look for them by the plane." Sam said as he walked back.

"Yeah let's all split up." Munro said.

"Alright, who's going with who?" Alicia asked.

"Alicia, you, Willow and AJ should stay here. Amy and I will go left and Luke and Sam go by the plane. Ciara and Spencer, can you guys try to get us food for tonight?" Munro asked and they nodded.

"What about me?" I asked and then Luke turned to me.

"You'll come with me." He said.

"You mean _us._" Sam corrected him, and Luke brushed past him, hitting him in the shoulder.

Oh, what an interesting search party this will be…

_[Music end.__] _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 6: Lost, Found and Lost Again.**_

**Sarina: **

I woke up with the biggest headache I've ever had. I looked around, unable to remember anything. I couldn't _see _anything. My eyesight was blurry, and everything just looked green. The trees faded with the grass, and everything was green. I looked over and touched my head, and I felt something rough there. I rubbed it more and then the rough part began to peel, and I felt some liquid on me. I looked down at my hands and all I could see was a blurry red color.

I groaned, trying to get up, as my leather jacket was covered in mud. As I rubbed my eyes, my vision was getting better, but still a bit blurry. Then, I saw a black figure, in the middle of all the green. He walked towards me and then knelt down beside me.

"You're up," His soft voice rang through my ears.

"W-who are you?" I said, unable to see his face properly. All I saw was his spiked up hair, and his smile.

"So you forgot about me already, huh?" He joked, but I didn't laugh.

"Not funny. I can't even _see _you. Where's everybody else?"

"So you don't remember…"

"Explain please."

"You tried to get the radio from the plane, and then you got really mad and began to run."

"Oh." I said, as the memory began flooding back to me. Suddenly, I looked up and I saw _him. _

"Oh my God." I said, and I realized _why _I even ran in the first place. I got up, unable to stand, and began to fall again. He grabbed me.

"Easy there, tiger." He winked. I shook my head and began to walk.

"Why did you follow me?" I snapped.

"You would have died if I didn't."

"Good! That's the _point_."

"You're delusional."

"And you're stubborn. Leave me alone." I glared at him and he looked back. He fixed his fitted cap, and then turned around and walked away. I didn't know what to do, so I just kept walking. I haven't eaten for days, and everything began spinning around for me.

"Help…" I managed to say in the weakest voice, before I fell. The second before my head hit the ground, I knew, I would never wake up again.

**Willow: **

Getting out of bed in the morning was the most special thing in the world. I looked around and I saw Veronica by the ocean.

"Oh my God, V!" I exclaimed and I ran up to her.

"Where's Sarina?" She said, in the saddest voice.

"I…don't know. She's probably with Elisabeth, I'm sure they're okay." I hoped.

Veronica threw a rock in the ocean, miserably.

"I have good news," I squealed and she turned to me.

"What?"

"Well, er…last night, AJ and I…well, we… uh."

"Oh no." She said, and I nodded, blushing

"We did!"

"Did you use protection?" Was the first response she gave me. Definitely not what I was looking for.

"Well, yes. He had it in his coat pocket."

"…Willow, why was he prepared?"

"Is it _wrong _for him to be?"

"I don't think he's a good guy." She shook her head.

"What? Veronica, for once I'm happy and you're not even happy _for _me?"

"No! I'm just saying, he was prepared. Don't you think there might be another girl?" Her eyes got bigger, and my heart began to race.

"He probably needed them for me and him."

"When he got them from home, he didn't know this was going to happen." She said calmly. "Talk to him."

I took a deep breath and went up to him.

"AJ, we need to talk."

"What's up? By the way, my shirt totally fits you." He laughed and I nervously chuckled.

"Yes, well, I was just thinking. How come you were prepared?"

"Is it bad that I was?" He laughed again, but this time there was a bit of tension in his voice.

"No…but…I mean, is there someone else?"

"There was," He said, but then looked at me. "But not anymore." I felt hurt, betrayed and lied to. I felt cheated on, and used. I just starred at him.

"I see." I took his sweater off and handed it to him. "I'm going to go eat." And I turned around and walked away. Once I ate a bit of what Luke made for everyone, I went back to the plane, where I heard AJ talking to Alicia.

"I don't even know what to tell her."

"Well…she has the right to be mad at you." Alicia's voice came.

"_Why?"_ He replied and I heard some shuffling.

"You broke up with Kristiana like two days ago, before we came. Can you say rebound?" I didn't stay to hear the rest; I began walking, tears strolling down my face.

I threw a stick at a tree in my way, and I heard the leaves ruffling and AJ came out.

"Willow!"

"_Rebound?_" I said, trying not to show him my red eyes and face.

"Willow, it's not like that. You're not a—"

"No AJ. Stop." I turned around and looked at him. "You lied and used me to get over some girl."

"I didn't _use _you." He started, and grabbed my shoulders, not letting me go. "I would never use you. You're not like other girls."

"Is this more bullshit?"

"It was never bullshit!"

"I can't trust you. We've been here for about 3 days, I don't even…I don't _know _you!" I said, and he looked as if he got slapped in the face. I stormed off into the forest as he followed me.

"Willow, please stop. Despite everything in the past with Kristiana, I like you more."

"_No _you don't!" I yelled at him, and then I stopped in my tracks. I looked down, and I couldn't breath.

"AJ!" I screamed and began to sob. He ran up to me and he stopped.

"Is that…"

I turned and nodded, bawling. I grabbed her hand and tried to get her to wake up.

"Wake up!" I screamed, but she was cold.

**Amy: **

They wouldn't let me go. Nobody told me what was happening, and I was told to sit in the campsite and not leave. I looked over at Munro who sat with me.

"What happened?" I said quietly. He looked over at me with sad eyes, and he brushed his hair back.

"I can't…I'm sorry." He said, also quiet. The only noise we heard was the sound of the waves.

"She died."

I looked over at him, with fear and names running through my head.

"W-who."

"Your friend."

That didn't narrow it down. I went cold suddenly, as he said her name.

"Oh my God." I screamed and got up, trying to run to the forest where he grabbed me.

"_No! _Amy, you can't go!"

"Why? She was one of my _best _friends Munro, you can't just…" I couldn't continue, as I began to cry more and more. He grabbed me tightly and rested his head on top of mine, but still wouldn't let me go.

"Shhh," He said, trying to comfort me.

"Munro, please." I cried, and yet he didn't let go.

"I can't let you go. Seeing her body like that isn't something you'd want in your memory." I looked up into his eyes, and he didn't let go of me, even when I agreed I wouldn't go. Instead, I continued to cry in his arms. We looked up and saw James coming back from the woods.

Munro and him exchanged glances as he walked back and sat on one of the blankets.

"It's my fault." He said, quietly, and I looked up.

"What did you do?" I managed to say, and he didn't look at me.

"I didn't do anything, where I should have. I didn't even…" He stopped, and looked up. "She found a radio in the plane. It'll get us back home." He nodded and began walking towards the plane. Munro and I stood there in shock, still holding onto each other.

**Elisabeth:**

"We're still lost." I said and Thomas laughed.

"It's all your fault. Always getting in trouble and all." He smirked.

"You and your brother have a _lot _in common, don't you?" I said, noticing the smirk.

"Other than appearances, not really. He's more of a pessimist."

"And you're optimistic?" I laughed and he nodded. My stomach began to growl very loudly and I blushed of embarrassment. _Shut up_, I silently told my stomach. Thomas began laughing and reached into his pocket and took out a walnut.

"Here, eat this."

"I can't crack it open." I passed it back to him, and as he tried to break it with his hand, it opened but his finger got badly scratched with the shell.

"OW, Fuck." He exclaimed and I tried not to laugh. I quickly took out a napkin from my pocket and wrapped it around for him. I looked up to see his green eyes starring back at me, and I pulled away. Why did I keep doing that? Was I afraid of him? It was awkward again between us, and I just began to hum a song.

"Roll, again? I'm guessing you really like that song?"

"I love Sean Kingston." I blushed and he smiled.

"My brother and I did a dance to that a couple years ago."

"Oh really?" I said, and I put his jacket down as we sat on these logs. "Teach me?"

It was perfect. He began teaching me how to C-Walk, and we laughed the entire time. It _was_ perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Sight and Spotted. **_

**James: **

I took out the radio that was in the plane, and began walking back. Just as I was about to get out of the plane, I looked over and saw her. Her black hair and leather jacket, running away from me. I looked again, and nobody was there. I just stood there, wondering if I actually saw it. I tried to shake it off of my mind, and walked back to the campsite. Amy and Munro sat there, and we took out the radio and tried finding the right station so we could get a signal.

Amy quietly sat in the corner and kept crying and stopping and then crying again.

"Munro, I want to go see her."

"Amy, I already told you…"

"THEY'RE OVER THERE!" We heard a voice yell and saw three people running up to us. Annie and Charlotte came and hugged us with flowers in their hair while Shannon had the biggest smile on his face.

"Bro, what's that?" He pointed to the radio, and I told him I was trying to get a signal, with a straight face.

"Why do you all look so dead?" Charlotte laughed and Annie agreed. I noticed Amy stiffen and her eyes filled with tears again.

"Fuck this. I'm going to go see her." She got up and ran, away from Munro. Munro got up to chase her, but I grabbed him.

"Let her go,"

"No. She'll get _scarred._ This isn't something that she should see."

"She was her best friend."

"Exactly."

Munro started chasing after her, while the other three stood there confused.

Before Shannon opened his mouth to ask, I said two words to keep him shut up.

"She's dead."

**Amy:**

I ran as fast as I could, until I found Willow, she was bawling behind a tree.

"Amy, don't." She grabbed my hand.

"Just because I'm younger, doesn't mean I can't _handle _it. She's my fucking friend too." I snapped, and pushed everyone out of my way. And then I saw her. She was on the floor, with pool of blood around her head. Her skin was as white as a ghost, and she looked like a doll.

"No…" I pushed AJ over, and knelt down beside Veronica as we both held onto Sarina's hand.

"Can't we save her? Is there _any _way to save her?" She exclaimed and I couldn't even believe what was lying in front of me.

"Amy…" Munro finally came and he saw her for the first time. He placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"She can't just…" I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

"She can't die!" I exclaimed, and I tried to see if she still had a pulse. Munro began grabbing me from the back and pulled me away, not letting me see.

"This is why I didn't want you to see."

All I could do was cry, and cry some more. Finally, after an hour, everybody came back to the campsite. Nobody dared to ask James what actually happened. He sat quietly in the corner, trying to get a radio to work. I went up to him and offered him an apple that we found, but he refused to eat anything.

Suddenly, before we could all sleep, James yelled.

"IT'S WORKING!" He ran up to us with the radio and held it up, while someone else grabbed the speaker.

"Hello? Can you hear us?" Spencer began yelling. We heard someone talking on the other line, but there was a lot of static.

"It works better over there," James pointed back to where he was sitting, and we all followed…

**Elisabeth: **

After our dance session, Thomas and I made another fire. It was nearly midnight now, yet neither of us could sleep.

"I wonder if everyone is okay." I wondered, aloud.

"Hey did you see that?" He pointed up, and I looked at a really bright star from afar.

"Yeah, wow. It's so bright."

"I know. Make a wish," He smiled at me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe I won't have to."

"And why is that?"

"It already came true."

He looked down at me, with his green eyes and smiled.

"Mine didn't…yet." And right after that, he kissed me. It was a small peck, yet it felt more special than anything in the world. I felt awkward the second we pulled away, and looked away. He held onto me tightly and looked up.

"Wait a second," He let go and pointed.

"That's not a star!" He yelled, as we saw a red light on what we thought was the star.

"Is that a helicopter?" I exclaimed, and he nodded. We saw where it was headed, and began running.

**Ciara:**

Spencer and I gathered all of the things after James was talking with the main headquarters for help. They said they would track us and send a helicopter. He asked them to bring paramedics and we all knew why. He still had hope.

Finally, the helicopter came and Spencer and I began helping them board everyone in. Munro, however, didn't move.

"My _brother _is still somewhere out here, I can't just leave!" He yelled at Charlotte, who was forcing him onto the plane.

"Munro, if you stay you won't survive!" She exclaimed and tugged on his hand.

"I'm not fucking going, until we find Thomas."

"And Elisabeth!" Amy said.

One of the paramedics came, and they carried Sarina on the bed. We all silently watched as it happened, and then Munro began walking back.

"Munro!" Charlotte called, but Munro pointed at Sarina.

"I won't let that happen to my brother. And I'm _not _going to walk away." He glanced over at James, and I saw his hand clentch into a fist.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He said, and his voice cracked.

"You know exactly what it means."

"Guys! Not here, and not now." Willow spoke up, as AJ was holding onto her hand. "We have to go."

"Do you not understand?" Sam went behind Munro. "We have to find the other two."

"There's no time!" AJ yelled and he and Willow boarded onto the helicopter. Spencer grabbed my hand and tried to get me on too, but I let go.

"I have to help them find Elisabeth." I began running after them, as we all took flashlights. We all began running back into the forest, where I heard something.

"WAIT, everybody shut up." I said, and we all froze.

A small, faint voice came from afar. As we turned, we couldn't see anybody. We heard someone yelling.

"Wait!" The voice got louder, and we began running towards it. Suddenly, we found Elisabeth and Thomas as they ran towards us hand in hand. We got up to him, relieved and thankful that they were alive. Munro hugged his brother and I've never seen him happier. We all gathered around Elisabeth, and ran back towards the plane.

"Hurry!" Spencer yelled, as the pilot was saying that they had to go soon. We got in, and the plane flew.

**Veronica: **

We arrived in the airport of Mexico, the destination we were planning to go to. They took Sarina to the hospital as soon as we got there, as we all waited in the airport. James ran with the paramedics, but they asked him to stay behind. Willow also went in for help because of her badly cut knee. We all waited, and then they told us the plane to take us back will be here tomorrow, and they handed us hotel keys for a five star hotel. After each of us called our families and parents, we went into the hotel.

"Veronica." Luke called me as I walked towards my door.

"Hey Luke," I managed to smile, even though I felt sick.

"Listen, once we get back…I just want you to know, that everything that happened on this trip, wasn't just a one time thing. I want to see you more often." He fidgeted as he said it all, showing me that he was nervous. I laughed, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh don't you worry. You won't be getting rid of me just yet." I went into the hotel room, where I found Sam sitting on the bed.

"Oh? We're hotel buddies?" I frowned as he took out a beer from the mini-bar.

"I thought I was sharing a room with Willow…" My voice trailed off as he starred at me.

"She wanted to switch with me, to be with AJ." I sighed.

"Beer?"

"I'm underage, thanks." I said, and he nodded.

"Just drink one." He took the cap off for me and gave it, as I laid on the second bed.

"I just want to sleep." I hoped it would give him the hint to leave me alone and shut the lights off.

"Need company?" He smirked and I got up.

"Sam!" I exclaimed, frowning at him.

"I was joking, calm down." He laughed and then turned the lights off. Somehow, I didn't feel comfortable. I went outside to the hall and knocked on Luke's door. He opened it.

"I…can't sleep." I said, and he took my hand and wanted to go back in my room. The second he opened the door, he saw Sam. His facial expression completely changed and he turned to me.

"You were bunking with _him?_"

"What? No."

He held his breath and shook his head.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning." He let go of my hand and went back in his room.

"Luke!" I went after him. "I want to spend the night with you."

He smiled, and then took my hand, and we went into his room.

**James:**

Sitting outside of her hospital room in the middle of the night, I began to pray. Is there any way they could save her? Could a miracle happen?

My phone began to vibrate and I looked over at the caller ID.

"Erin?" I answered, forgetting she existed.

"James, where the fuck have you been?" She began yelling.

"You never called me! Were you busy with some girls in Cuba?"

"Erin, calm down."

"Honestly, I don't even care about you anymore. This is so stupid."

"_Erin!_" I exclaimed, trying to get her attention.

"I slept with Jake."

"_What?_" I couldn't listen to anything else she was saying. It felt as though my world stopped.

"…I'm sorry! I didn't…it wasn't supposed to."

I hung up. She called back and I threw my phone at the wall. I was ready to leave, until the doctor came out, with a straight face.

"Hola? Senior?" He said, and I turned. "Is she alive." He smiled, and I was taken aback. I ran into the room and saw a big machine, meaning her heart was pumping.

"How did you…?"

"She hurt her head, and she lost too much blood so she passed out, causing her to look as if she's dead. She nearly _was_ dead, but we pumped blood back into her system." He explained some more, using technological terms that I couldn't even understand. I tried going in the room but he stopped me.

"Nobody can visit her now. She needs to rest." He said, and I nodded, understanding. Was it all fate? Or was it a miracle?

I starred at her through the hospital window, and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS FOR AMY, SINCE SHE KEPT YELLING AT ME TO WRITE IT. LMFAO.**

**Therefore, this chapter is called "Wait."**

_**Chapter 7: Wait. **_

**Veronica: **

"OHMYGOD, VERONICA!" I heard Amy's voice screaming as she tried to open the door. I looked at Luke and he sighed jokingly. He got out of the bed and went to the washroom, as I opened the door.

"She's alive!"

"_What?_" I exclaimed as she explained what the doctor told James.

"It's a miracle!" I said, extremely happy.

"She got stitches on the back of her head though. Want to go visit her?" She asked, and I nodded, saying I'd meet her downstairs after I changed. I closed the door as Luke came out, and he kissed me.

"You look really pretty this morning."

"Oh God no, I'm not wearing any makeup!" I exclaimed, not letting him see me. He grabbed my hand and spun me around, making me look directly at him.

"So? You look even better without it." He kissed me on the cheek as I blushed and ran off to the washroom to change. I took at least twenty minutes, and as I ran out, I bumped into Sam.

"Veronica! I have to talk to you—" He started, but I began backing away.

"N-not now, Sam. I have to go." I ran as fast as I could the other way, trying to find Amy.

"Amy? Amy!" I yelled, as I saw her waiting by the elevator.

"Took you long enough, let's go."

As we walked in the hospital room, we saw her laying on the bed, with James beside her.

"James!" I exclaimed, and then realized how shocked I sounded. "Good to see you." I said, and Amy whispered, "Nice save." She nudged me and I giggled, and we stood over her.

"Did she wake up?" I asked and he smiled.

"No, not yet."

"Let's go get some drinks," Amy pointed out and we left.

"Dude, we were supposed to stay with her." I said, as we walked out.

"He definitely likes her."

"He has a girlfriend," I pointed out, and her eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she told me before she ran off."

"I wonder why she even did." We sat down on a coffee bench at the café in the hospital.

"So, tell me about you and that sexy piece of ass." I joked, and Amy laughed.

"Shut up! Nothing's happening between Munro and I. He's just being friendly, that's all."

"Oh, Amy, we both know that's a lie." I teased and she blushed.

"Well how about you, Miss. I-have-two-guys-after-me," She winked back, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh no. Sam just creeps me out, that's all. Besides, he's after some girl Charlotte. I think Charlotte Arnold. I walked in on him sleeping and he was saying her name in his sleep."

"I was bunking with Charlotte Arnold last night. I think that's his sister's name, V." Amy laughed.

"_Oh!_ Make's more sense now," I said. "But still, he's too good looking to be single. Same with Luke."

"Luke isn't single," She winked at me. "He's with you." Just as we began gossiping more about everything, James came by the escalator and yelled our names.

"She woke up!"

**Sarina: **

I woke up feeling nothing but pain in my head. I couldn't move it, and I saw tubes attached to me, _everywhere._ I opened my eyes, only to hear a gasp.

"Sarina!" I heard a familiar voice, and as I slowly turned my head, I saw him sitting there.

"You woke up!" He said, with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey," I managed to smile, even though I was in complete shock. I tried to get up, but he held me down.

"Don't move, I'll get the doctor." He walked out of the room, happily. Shortly after that, the doctor came in, followed by Amy and Veronica. After talking to them, and getting a short summary of what happened, I was too embarrassed to look at James. The nurse came in and helped me get out of the hospital gown.

"Once you get back to Toronto, you have to go to the hospital and get the stitches checked over. The plane ride will be short, so don't worry." The doctor spoke to me and handed me a note to give to my doctor back home. After thanking them and signing out, I went upstairs to get everything ready to leave, since our plane was coming. I went into the lobby and saw everyone standing, and they gasped when they saw me. Willow ran up to me to hug me, but James stopped her, telling her that I shouldn't be moved too much. He wouldn't even let me carry my own bag.

"Well, _someone's _protective." Willow whispered in my ear and I laughed. Once we got onto the plane and began boarding, we were given First Class tickets. I made my way to sit next to Willow, where I saw her beside AJ. As I backed away to sit beside Amy, she was in between Munro and Thomas, with Elisabeth on Thomas's side. Sighing, I made my way towards the empty seat, as James sat beside me.

"Hmm, coincidence?"

"I think not. It's the only free seat," I smiled, and he looked upset.

"You can go sit beside Ciara." He pointed, as there was a free seat beside Spencer and her.

"I'm happy here." He and I exchanged smiles.

**Amy: **The second we got out of the plane, we went straight to where we would meet our families. The airport attendants told us they will give us a call about the crash, to set everything up. Just as I was about to grab my bags from the baggage area, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey," I looked at Munro, as he look uncomfortable. "my ride's here, so we're going to have to go."

I nodded, trying to control myself to not tell him to go.

"It was nice meeting you." I led out my hand, feeling choked up. Why did I have to say goodbye? Instead of shaking it, he tightly held onto me.

"It was one hell of a crazy trip with you." He said, as he didn't let you. I felt as though tears filled my eyes, but I didn't let him see. I sniffed, and he looked at me.

"Hey now, you little sensitive missy." He held onto my face, as tears began rolling down my face. "This doesn't mean goodbye. Pff. I'm definitely planning a date to see you again." He took out a piece of paper and wrote his number on it, handing it over. After a quick hug, he was off. I spun around, not able to figure out how I felt. A rush of mixed emotions, happy, sad, regretful, and excited ran over me. I blushed, as I tucked in the note in my pocket.

**Elisabeth: **I looked over to Munro and Amy talking, and I realized they were probably saying goodbye. I sighed, and grabbed my bag, waiting for the rest of the girls. Next thing I knew, a blue sweater was thrown on me. I picked it up from my head as someone laughed behind me.

"It's all yours now." Thomas smiled, and I gave him a confused look.

"You chased after it and got caught in the quicksand. You definitely deserve it," He gave me a hug, and we awkwardly stood there.

"So is this…goodbye?" I asked, as I held onto the sweater tightly, feeling my palms get sweaty, as I wished he would say no.

"Only if you want it to be," He shrugged, and then Munro called him.

"Oh." I finally managed to say, and then he laughed.

"Without me, who knows what would happen to you," He joked, and then began walking back. "I'll call you!" He said, and winked. I felt butterflies in my stomach, as I wore his blue sweater, with the smell of the forest still on it.

**Willow:**

"Well, I better go. Amy, Veronica and Elisabeth are waiting for me." I said to AJ, wondering if he even cared. After all, Kristiana was probably waiting for him.

"Huh? Yeah, Willow hold on." He said, as he was on the phone. "I told you _no._ We'd meet up and talk about this later, Kris." He grabbed his bag, and I sighed.

"Alright. Bye AJ." I started walking towards the group of girls, until he grabbed my hand and hung up on her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He smiled and pulled me towards him.

"Well, you ignored my goodbye…"

"Because I don't want a goodbye. I want a _see you soon._" He smiled, and I couldn't help but kiss him. It lasted as though our lips were locked forever. Ciara finally came and snapped us out of it.

"Uh, Willow. Sorry to break you love birds up, but we have to get going to the cab." She joked, but had a bit of seriousness in her voice.

"You do know my number, do you not?" He smirked and I nodded.

"Memorized."

"As do I," he laughed and gave me one last kiss and let me go.

**Sarina:**

As I headed to grab my backpack, another hand came instead. I looked up to see James holding it for me.

"I'll walk you to your family," He offered, but I shook my head.

"I'm taking a cab back to the apartment with the girls."

"Then I'll walk you there," he said brightly, and I smiled.

"You don't _have _you…"

"I want to." He and I walked together, but the second the doors opened, I saw her. Automatically, I knew it was her. At the 3 AM flight, who else could it have been? Her waste long blond hair, her blue eyes, and her super skinny self ran up to James and gave him a hug.

"Erin?" He exclaimed, and I felt choked up. I grabbed my bag from him and awkwardly stood there. Then I realized, what was I doing? Why was I even waiting?

"Aw, hubby I missed you so much!" Erin hugged him and didn't let go. Her deep blue eyes looked over at me, in a glare. Of course. She was a beautiful, striking model, as I, with stitches on my head, no makeup, wearing a sweater and curly hair stood next to her.

"Let's go! I have to talk to you, you didn't answer any of my calls." She grabbed his hand, ignoring the fact that I was there.

"Erin, this isn't the time…" Suddenly, she jumped up and kissed him. Not just a peck either, but a passionate long lasting kiss. I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed my bag and headed towards the girls as they were loading everything onto the taxi. I didn't bother look back, as I just ran. As I finally reached up to them, they were standing outside of the car.

"Aren't you going to say bye to him?" Elisabeth asked, and I shook my head.

"Let's just go. _Fast._" I said, getting in the car.

"He's coming!" Willow whispered, and I rolled the window up.

He came by the passenger window, while everyone sat in the back, listening to our conversation.

"Sarina."

"Yes?" I snapped.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you…"

"We have to go, it's getting late." I said, fighting back the tears. I saw her waiting behind him, and everyone else had their eyes gazed on her.

"James…" I heard her voice from behind, while she was complaining. "…Carly's here to pick us up, let's go." She said, yet he didn't move.

"James, go."

"Carly can wait," He shot back at Erin.

"Who's Carly?" Amy said, a little too loud. This made James laugh, and his blue eyes sparkled.

"My sister," He said, and then looked back at me. "I'm not done talking to you, can you come out of the car?"

"You have more important things to do."

"Oh my God, Sarina." Elisabeth rolled her eyes at me, and the cab driver was even getting annoyed.

"Alright fine, don't get out of the car. But you at least owe me your number." I flinched, at the thought of even getting my phone out.

"No."

"Sarina!" Willow complained this time, and all of the girls groaned.

"Give the boy your number." The cab driver sighed, and everyone laughed.

"Fine," I smiled, "But only because he told me to." I joked.

We exchanged numbers, and he let me go with a smile. Little did I knew, we were all about to get a phone call, which would change our lives…


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 - Brawl_

_

* * *

_

**Amy:**

Lindsay greeted us the second we got to the apartment. We looked around and the entire place was re-decorated.

"I was _so _worried about you guys!" She exclaimed, and we had a big group hug. After we all cleaned up and got everything ready, we sat down and got out some champagne. I noticed a brand new bottle with a dried up rose.

"What's this?" I asked, about to throw it up, until Lindsay ran up to me.

"_No!_ Don't throw it out…" She nervously placed it back on the counter.

"Why? It's just a rose…" I looked at her and she blushed. What was she hiding?

"Lindsay, wait a second." Willow started, and Lindsay cut her off.

"Wait! Okay, I'll tell you guys. Over the weekend, I…" Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Lindsay ran to get it and started talking to somebody for over five minutes. I looked around to see if anyone else was suspicious but they were all over the place. Ciara and Veronica were digging through the fridge to find something to eat, while Elisabeth was ironing a blue sweater. Sarina was watching He's Just Not That Into You while having depressing sighs every now and then, and Willow and I were drinking.

"Who is it?" I whispered, and Willow leaned towards the hallway, to see.

"I don't know. He's cute, though." She whispered back. Suddenly, Lindsay shrieked, and we all got up to see if she's okay.

"…Yes!" She said, and hugged him.

"What the fuck?" Sarina said, and we all laughed. We walked up to her to see if she's okay, and we saw her hand in hand with a _very _good looking boy.

"Everybody, meet Nathan." We all awkwardly stood there, as he smiled at us. "He and I are getting engaged!"

**Lindsay**:

Their reactions were priceless. Sarina's jaw dropped, and Willow clasped her hand over her mouth. Amy and Elisabeth screamed and Ciara jumped and hugged me. Nathan said he'd pick me up at 8 o'clock to dinner, and the second he left, I was dragged down to the sofa.

"DETAILS!" Sarina exclaimed, and the everyone began talking at once.

"Well, okay calm down!" I said, laughing. I couldn't help but keep stealing quick glances at the stunning diamond on my finger. They all noticed my stare and looked at it.

"It's beautiful," They murmured.

"He's a keeper!" Willow joked, and we all laughed.

"Well, how'd it happen?" Elisabeth asked.

"…When the airport called to tell us about your plane crash, I rushed to the airport. He was there, and a whole group of people and their families. Him and I were rushing to see if they'd say our friends' names. He told me how his two best friends were on there, and their whole group of friends. They're on some T.V show or whatever. Anyway—"

I stopped, as I noticed all of them with a shocked expression on their faces.

"D-Degrassi?" Amy stuttered, and I nodded, remembering what he told me.

"Yeah! His childhood friends, Munro and some Tom guy were on the plane apparently. Anyway, after the panic, we got together and had some coffee, and we realized that we both went to the same high school! After we talked, he spent the night here a couple of times, and well… there was an instant connection!" I squealed with excitement, yet their expressions didn't change.

"Um, Linds." Willow said, and then pointed at the rest of the girls. "You know the guys we told you about?"

I slowly nodded, afraid of what was about to come next.

"They're Nathan's friends!" She exclaimed and we all began talking at once.

"Oh my God, you're wedding…!"

"…They'll be there!"

"We'll see them again!"

"EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" Elisabeth exclaimed and we looked at her. She took my cell-phone and handed it to me. "Make a date with him tonight. But with _all _of us." She smiled and they agreed.

"But…We were supposed to go to dinner." I blushed, and they sighed.

"Fine, you two can go have your fun tonight," Sarina joked. "But tomorrow, let's _all _go together!"

I felt a bit guilty after that, so just as I was about to dial his number, I got a text from him.

_Hey Lindsay. I was wondering, would you mind a change of plans tonight?_

I showed the rest of the girls the text and we all tried to think what he meant.

_What do you mean?_

_Well…I want to introduce my wifey to my friends. _

"Oh my God." I said, and I showed the girls the text. We all screamed with excitement, and Veronica snatched my phone and began to text him back.

_Great! How about I bring the girls and you come with your friends and we'll meet at Turtle Jacks? _She sent.

We all began to hyperventilate, and some of us even went to pick out their outfits.

_Perfect. See you at 6. ;) _

**Sarina: **

I secretly prayed Nathan wasn't friends with James. I could never be able to see Erin again. She was perfect…yet I was not.

"Hey Sarina, do you want some?" Veronica opened a bag of chips, as they were all applying face masks to get ready for tonight.

"No thanks." I replied, even though my stomach began to growl.

"But you haven't eaten anything all day!"

"Yes I have!" I immediately shot back, not realizing how mean I sound.

"Okay…" Veronica eyed me, suspiciously.

"Sorry," I began. "I meant, I already ate. I'm just…nervous. For tonight."

I awkwardly ran back to my room, and took out the dress I was planning to wear. I got it last year, but I never seemed to get the chance to wear it. As I cut off the tag, I noticed it said a Size 2. Erin was a Size 2. Sighing, I tried it on, yet the zipper would barely zip up.

Amy walked in and saw me.

"Need help?" I nodded as she tried to zip it up. After trying and struggling to get it to fit, it finally did.

"…Can you breathe?" Amy asked, and I nodded. I tried to grab my cell-phone, but I couldn't bend down.

"Unzip it." I said, barely able to even talk. Once Amy left, I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm sure Erin would be able to fit into the dress perfectly. She's the one with the perfect _everything._

**Elisabeth: **

I began to panic as we all began taking a cab to the restaurant. Would Thomas be there? Would he even remember me?

We got there, and the waiter took our coats. I looked over to see what everybody was wearing. Lindsay wore this beautiful white dress, which suited her since she was the bride-to-be. Sarina wore this light blue and green mix dress, which went with her black her. Amy wore this black dress with hot pink shoes, along with accessories, and Ciara wore red. I looked over at Veronica who was wearing a light yellow shoulder-strapped shirt, and I looked at mine. My dress was a leopard print dress, and it was shorter than everybody's. I shrugged, and gave my coat to him, and made my way towards the table. Suddenly, I saw them.

Nathan stood up and came to greet us, giving Lindsay a kiss. I looked over and saw a random blonde girl that I haven't met before. Her arm was around James' as he shook Sarina's hand. Suddenly, I felt a poke.

"Hey you." His smile flashed at me, and I smiled back.

"Long time no see?"

"It's been a week!" He laughed, and I nodded.

"What a small world…" I said, nodding towards Lindsay and Nathan.

"I know!" He pulled out the chair for me to sit with, and seeing him smile relaxed me. Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all.

**Amy: **

When we first went, Munro didn't look up. He kept frowning at his phone. I said Hi to him, but he just nodded back, and waved, still having his eyes glued on the phone. I sat beside him, not in front of him like I planned to, as Sam Earle did.

"You know, they say it's rude to text while at dinner," I murmured, not expecting him to hear it. He closed his phone and put it in his pocket and looked over at me.

"Sorry," He smiled and his eyes sparkled. I couldn't help but blush. He seemed a lot different here, than he did on the island. Well obviously, he hadn't showered for days there, but starring at him, he didn't look like the guy I swam with in the ocean. Or hugged, or anything.

"Well, maybe your girlfriend won't mind if you step away from the phone for a while." I joked, and he looked over at me.

"Hey, the girl I have my eye on wouldn't want me to be single." He smirked, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"W-well, depends on who it is."

"I'll let you know by the end of tonight." He winked and began talking to everyone else, causing me to blush even more.

**Willow: **

I walked in, only to not see AJ anywhere.

"Hey Sam," I tried to act casual.

"Hey…Willow, right?" He smiled and I nodded.

"Do you know where AJ is?" And he shrugged. "Want me to call him?"

"No, it's fine." I replied. I took out my cell-phone and built the courage to text him.

_Are you coming to dinner?_

I waited for him to answer, but he didn't. Sighing, I sat down next to Sam.

"So…where's your girl?"

"Charlotte? She couldn't come." Suddenly, before he could continue, he got a text.

I leaned over casually, to look and see. I saw half of the text, and based on the first word, I knew it was from AJ.

_Kristiana had an emergency. We're at the doctor, ttyl._

My heart sank. He was still with her?

"Hm, AJ?" I said.

Sam suddenly hid his phone and put it in his pocket, and shook his head innocently.

"Nah."

"Mhm, I'm sure." I took a sip of my water, and turned my phone off. I had no time for a two-timing player like he was.

**Veronica: **

I looked around the table as everybody said Hi to everyone, until I saw him. He was wearing a little grey suite, while everyone else was in fancy jeans and a dress shirt. I couldn't help but laugh as I went to greet him. He gave a kiss on the cheek and we sat on the end of the table.

After we ordered drinks, I started walking to the washroom. Once I got out, I saw Sam waiting in the hallway.

"So, you're legit with Luke now?"

"I guess so." I held on tightly to my purse.

"Good luck." He said, and walked off.

"Wait!" I said, and gave him a look. "What do you mean good luck?"

"You don't know half the things he's done to people." He shook his head in disbelief and began walking. I felt confused as I sat back down next to Luke. I could smell the alcohol from his breath, as he leaned in and began kissing my neck.

"No, Luke." I said quietly, and softly pushed him aside.

"!" He slurred my name, and leaned in again.

"Luke, _no._" I pushed him, and I got up. Everyone looked at me, and I nervously smiled.

"Washroom break." I began walking off extremely fast out of the restaurant and sat on a bench outside. It was freezing, but it helped me think. Why was Luke a bad person? So what if he got a tad bit tipsy? Don't we all?

"Need some company?" Sam stood near the bench, holding my coat.

"Thank you," I smiled and took it. "I ruined the dinner."

"No you didn't. Luke just needs to learn a lesson."

"What did he do that's so bad?"

Sam sighed and looked around.

"He's a player."

"Who _isn't _a player once in their life?"

"Veronica, you don't understand. You _won't _understand until he plays you."

"Why are you telling me? You don't even know me."

"I'm trying to save you from heartbreak. He tried the same with my girl friend, but well…I didn't let him."

"Lucky girl."

"And you will be too, if you end things with him."

We both sat outside, as tiny trickles of snow fell down from the sky…

**Sarina:**

Awkwardly, I saw down. I felt disgusting, wearing this light blue dress. It was the only one that fit me. Uncomfortably, I drank water.

_She _looked beautiful. She kept feeding cherries to James, as I sat there in front of them.

"_So, _you're all coming to my dance competition, right?" Erin asked, while looking around the menu. She began talking about this big dance break she's getting, and how they're going to have a big show. I tried not to show that it was bothering me, so I ordered two tequila's.

"Whoa, Sarina calm down." Lindsay said, and I forced a laugh, stealing a glance at James.

Finally the waiter came.

"I'll have the chicken salad." Erin smirked, and looked over at me. After everyone ordered, Nathan called him back.

"Hey, you forgot Sarina." He said, and the waiter looked over at me, waiting for me to order.

"Er no. I'm okay; I ate at home, thanks." I smiled, and Veronica stole a look at me. There was an awkward silence, and Nathan continued.

"But you have to eat something! Anything."

"No, no. I'm not…er, feeling that good. Really." I felt my face burn up as they all stared. The waiter shrugged and walked away, and I sighed with relief.

I was about to take a piece of the garlic bread, when I stopped. _Would Erin eat this?_ I looked over at her, and she carefully began eating her salad. I put my hand back down, and awkwardly sat there.

"Eat something, hubby." She smiled, and forced a tomato down his throat. I attacked my drink with the straw, as it splashed. Everyone turned and looked at me, and I innocently smiled.

"Oops."

"Here, I'll help you." James leaned over, but then Erin pulled him back.

"Sweety, there are janitors for that." Erin flipped her long hair back, and gave me a look. "That's why they _have _them." She eyed me, and I forcefully smiled.

"Oh really? Think they could teach you a lesson or two? After all, you look as though you'd need the help." I shot back, not realizing what I said.

"_Sarina._" Lindsay hushed, but I paid no attention.

"Says the idiot who just spilt her drink." She flipped her hair back.

"Oh shut the fuck up, you petty little bitch. Stop thinking you're perfect."

"It's your turn to learn, honey. People like _you _don't belong in restaurants like _this._" She snapped.

"Oh good point," I threw my napkin on the table and got up. "I guess it's only for snobby fake blond skanks?"

Everyone's jaws dropped as they watched us. Erin linked her arm to James' and smirked.

"At least I've got the man. All you have is you and your size 5 dress. Good choice on not ordering anything, by the way. You're really progressing." She looked me up and down, and pointed her little manicured finger at me, and I couldn't take it. I ran. I didn't bother to see what anybody would say. I asked for my coat, and took out the house key. I began walking fast and called a cab.

"Taxi!" I yelled, and one stopped by.

"Drive, fast." I said, after giving him the address. I wiped off the mascara dropping down my face, as he drove.

"You okay, love?" He asked, with a brilliant British accent.

"No." I slumped back on the seat, and began sniffling. "I just want to get home."

**Amy: **

The second Sarina stormed off, it became hectic.

There was yelling between Willow and Erin, and a ton of swearing.

Which led us to the streets, as we got kicked out of the restaurant. Nathan and Lindsay went their own way, as we all stood in the snow, waiting for the van taxi to come. James stood by the light post, while Erin was beside him, complaining. Munro kept calling the taxi driver to see where he was, and Veronica sat on a bench and continued talking to Sam, while Luke was kicking snow on the side.

"I hate Erin." Elisabeth muttered, and I nodded in agreement.

"Should we call Sarina?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"She probably wants to be alone. You know how she is." She replied. I walked up to Munro, as he cussed at his phone.

"No answer?"

"No, they said they're really booked and it'll take some time."

"How about we all go over to Tim Hortons? It's right there." I said, and pointed and we all walked. In dresses and heels and all.

Sitting down, Munro brought over a frappaccino for me and I took a sip.

"Thanks," I said, and he smiled.

"Hmm, what'd you say we pull of a Natsay, and ditch?"

"I like the way you think," I laughed. "Where do you have in mind?"

"Unity?"

"Night clubbing? Wow Munro. Classy." I smirked.

"I'll drive." He said, and I took his hand, as we walked out of Tim Hortons. I took out my phone to text Elisabeth, to tell her where we were going to be.

"Hey Thomas. Get your girl, we're going." Munro said in his phone. I turned back to Tim Hortons and I saw Thomas and Elisabeth walking out, hand in hand. Elisabeth gave me a quick thumbs up, and I had the biggest smile on my face.

**Elisabeth: **

We tiptoed in, while everyone was sleeping. Closing the door quietly, Amy and I held our heels as we began walking to our bedrooms.

Suddenly, the lights turned on.

"It's fucking five in the morning." Ciara snapped, as she was in her pyjamas.

We looked around, and there were tissues _everywhere_, with Sarina lying asleep on the couch.

"Sh!" Amy put her finger on her lips, telling Ciara to be quiet. She pointed towards the bedroom, and we all went in it.

"Where the hell were you guys? Do you know how worried we were? You could have _called._" Ciara whispered.

"We were at Unity." I giggled, and Amy burped.

"Oops!" She said, and we both laughed hysterically.

"Clearly, you're drunk." Ciara snapped.

"Oh Ciara, chill."

"Is Lindsay with you?" She asked, and I looked around.

"No."

"She's probably with Nathan. Getting it _on._" Amy laughed again, and Ciara pushed us to our bedrooms.

"You both need sleep. And _I_ need an Advil." She groaned.

I woke up and checked the clock around 1pm. Groaning, I looked and saw Amy asleep on the ground.

"Amy." I said, and she moaned.

"Shut up E. Let me sleep." I threw a pillow at her and she looked up.

"I have the biggest headache," She said, and I laughed.

"That's called a hangover, Ames."

"Whatever, get rid of it."

I got up, and went to the living room. Scratching my head, I saw tissues everywhere.

"Uh, Sarina?"

"What?" a weak voice came from under a huge pile of them.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Shush. The scenes coming." She said, and I looked over at the T.V. Titanic was playing, as Leonardo DiCaprio was holding onto the ice.

"No!" Sarina screamed as she threw the box of tissues at the screen. "He shouldn't have died."

"Alright, get up." I ordered her, and she just looked at me, as she blew her nose.

"Why." She said miserably.

"Look who's up." Willow walked in, as she starred at me. "How was Unity?"

"You went _clubbing_?" Sarina's eyes widened.

"With Thomas, Amy and Munro." I said innocently, and finally a smile formed on her face.

"Tell me everything!" She squealed, and I bit my lip.

"Well, nothing really happened. I mean, we danced, drank, danced some more, drank some more. Thomas got in a fight with this guy for hitting on Amy and me, and then…we kissed." I said the last part really quietly as Sarina screamed and Veronica raised her eyebrows.

"Oh hello. New couple?" Veronica teased and I threw a couch cushion at her.

"Has anybody seen Lindsay?" Amy came in, rubbing her head as she went to get an Advil.

"She went out with Nathan last night and didn't come back home. Don't interrupt them." Willow said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Why wasn't AJ there last night?" I asked and Willow shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Veronica went to open it, and a guy was standing there holding flowers.

"I have a delivery for a… Willow Catherine?" The mailman held up the flowers.

"From who?" I asked, as we all gathered around. It was a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"Anonymous." He said, and then took out the receipt. "He signed it as Tom though." He shrugged, and we all looked at each other.

"Who's Tom?" Willow asked, confusingly. The delivery man left and we all sat, in panic.

"Does anyone know a Tom?"

"What if it's just AJ?"

"It says _Tom._" Willow replied.

"I'm kind of scared now."

**…To Be Continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Watched.**_

_**PART ONE OF TWO.**_

_There are a ton of new characters getting added in, along with new names, so I made a little character chart for the new ones. Hope it won't get too confusing! _

_New Characters:_

_Charlotte – Sam's girlfriend._

_Kristiana – AJ's ex-girlfriend._

_Erin – James' current girlfriend. _

_Sammy – Sarina's sister._

_Carly – James' sister._

_Darcie – Lindsay's sister._

_Alexis – Tom's assistant.. _

**Amy: **

Weeks passed by and there hasn't been a day where the sun was shining. I walked back from the convenience store across the street from our apartment. The bitter winter air blew through my hair, and I shivered. As I walked back to the apartment, I looked around, only to see something unusual. A light green van was parked in front of me, and I realized it was there all week. As I walked past the window, two eyes watched me from the darkly tinted windows. I began walking earlier until I heard the car door slam and I began to sprint. As soon as I got in the building, it looked empty. Afraid of where to go, I pressed the elevator button. I looked back to see if anybody was coming, but the elevator was too slow. I looked up and saw it was at the 23rd floor. I finally saw a figure walking towards the building and I sped towards the stairs. I began running up the stairs, and I finally got to the seventh floor. Running to the hall, I couldn't take out my key. I dropped the bag full of snacks that I bought and I began turning the doorknob.

"Open the fucking door!" I exclaimed, looking back to the stairway in fear the door would open. I knocked several times, but nobody answered.

"_Open it!_" I exclaimed, and then tried to look in my purse. Finally, the door opened and I pushed inside, and before the door closed, I heard the sound of another one open.

"We have to leave." I said, panting as all of the girls came around me.

"Amy, breath…" Lindsay grabbed me and tried to seat me on the couch. I pulled away from her and put on my hat.

"We _have _to go. I think I found him," I whispered, shuddering. "I found Tom."

Willow and Sarina exchanged glances and Elisabeth got me a glass of water.

"Are you sure it's him?" Veronica asked. I nodded, and then looked at the seven bouquets of flowers, boxes of chocolates, and all of the other presents he's had delivered to each of us.

"We have to get rid of those." I said, walking towards the kitchen counter and grabbed the flowers.

"Amy, calm down!" Willow exclaimed and grabbed me. Then she whispered quietly in my ear. "Lindsay's wedding is tomorrow. Don't make her nervous. Whatever is happening with Tom, we'll deal with him tomorrow." I breathed and nodded. I turned to Lindsay, who was nervously biting her nail, trying to think.

"So Lindsay…!" I said, after a long awkward silence. "How nervous are you for the wedding?"

"I-I don't know if I'm ready." She said quietly, and we all gathered around her, trying to cheer her up. Little did any of us know what was going to happen tomorrow…?

**Lindsay:**

Waking up in the morning, I ran to the mirror.

"I'm getting married today." I said, and I felt butterflies as I said it. "I'm getting _married _today!" I exclaimed and the girls woke up. Willow was already dressed and ready, as I walked into the kitchen I saw all of them applying make-up and doing each others hair.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" I exclaimed, and they all laughed.

"Go get dressed! Your parents are coming in five minutes!" Sarina said, and came with me to help. I took out my wedding dress; a long, simple, white strapless dress. After showering, I put it on. My parents came and I greeted them before heading off to the hair salon.

"Lindsay dear, we have a surprise guest." My mom smiled, and I frowned.

"What? Mom hurry, we have to go. My appointment is in fifteen minutes." I said, grabbing all of my stuff as the girls wearing the light green bridesmaid dresses lined up behind me.

Once we got downstairs, my jaw fell as I saw somebody familiar standing in a black dress, waiting for me.

"_Darcie?" _I yelled and I ran to hug her, and she screamed.

"My little sister! Getting married!" She hugged me back, and we began squealing. I couldn't believe she flew out from New York for my wedding! She asked me if she could come with me to the hair salon, and I paused. There wasn't any room in the car.

"It's fine Lindsay! She can go with you; we'll get Nathan and the boys to pick us up." Elisabeth piped up, and the girls agreed. Smiling, my parents, Darcie and I headed off to the car while the girls stood outside.

**Veronica: **

After calling Luke, everything was finally settled.

"I wish the weather would be better." I said, as we looked outside from the lobby.

"Yeah. It's so cloudy…" Willow agreed.

"When are they coming?"

"Luke said they'll be here in ten minutes." I replied, and they all sighed.

"I hate heels."

"Me too."

I headed off towards the door and tried to take a peak at the parking lot. Suddenly, I got a text message, saying:

_We're here. Come outside._

"I think they're here." I said, and then I frowned. "Whose number is this?" I asked and showed the girls. Shrugging, nobody knew.

"Maybe it's Nathan's." Sarina suggested. I looked around for a limo, but I didn't find one.

_Come to the back. _

Another text message. I began walking alone around the apartment building and looked over to the side. Still no sign of a limo. I walked farther, and finally gave up, so I began walking back. Just as I was about to text Luke, a hand covered my mouth from the back. The large hands in black leather gloves tightly clasped over my mouth, not allowing me to scream.

"Sh." The voice said, as I tried to squirm around, unable to move or walk because of the heels. I felt my body get moved back and a mans voice in a foreign language speaking to somebody else. My eyes were covered with his other hand, and I felt my head hit the roof of a vehicle. They tied my hands up, and put something over my mouth. I tried screaming, but nobody could hear anything over the noise of the radio blasted in the car. I opened my eyes, to find myself in the back of a van. He began speeding, and I was afraid to take a look at the driver.

I began to pray. I prayed to wake up and have this be a dream. But instead, I cried.

"Stop crying." The second person in the passengers' seat ordered. She had cherry red lipstick on and was wearing black glasses. I began to bawl, as my mascara ran down my cheek and onto the girl dress. I tried to take my heels off, but I couldn't.

"What did I tell you?" The woman turned back in a thick French accent and slapped me across the face. "Shut up!"

"Alexis. Easy." The man replied. I began sweaty, and my tears began going down a lot. Why did this happen to me? I silently prayed somebody could come and rescue me. Closing my eyes, I wished I was dreaming.

**Elisabeth:**

We got in the limo with everyone the second it came, and I noticed somebody new.

"Hey Sam." I smiled, and awkwardly looked at the girl next to him. She looked similar to Charlotte Arnold, however she had her own unique style.

"This is my girlfriend, Char." Sam smiled and the girl shook my hand. I couldn't help but notice how nicely done the manicure on her fingers were. I smiled back, a bit envious of her.

"Where's Veronica?" Luke anxiously asked as the rest of the girls were getting in the limo.

"She's right ther—" I pointed back but as I looked up, it was somebody else.

"Where's Veronica?" Luke repeated himself, asking Sarina this time, and she turned around too.

"She was right there…" I said, with my voice trailing off. We all looked outside of the window, and Luke got out of the limo. He took out his phone and began calling her, but she didn't answer.

"Wait!" Willow exclaimed, signalling everyone to be quiet. "Listen."

We heard a faint Rihanna ring tone ringing, and Luke called again, as we all got out of the limo to follow the song. Amy pointed at the ground, and we saw her phone in a parking lot spot.

"H-he was parked here yesterday." Amy walked back, shaking. She started to back away, and as she hit Munro while walking back, she screamed. He grabbed her and tried calming her down.

"Sh, Amy, I'm sure everything is okay. Calm down," Munro said softly, stroking her fingers, while holding onto her hand. Amy began shaking her head, and her voice became weak.

"He took her, Munro. I _know _it."

"Who's he?" Charlotte spoke up, and everybody looked back at her as if they never met her. Which, they haven't. Sam tightly grabbed onto her, in fear that _he _would suddenly come out and take her.

"Yeah, who is he?" Luke spoke up, angrily, as he was holding Veronicas phone.

"It's this guy, Tom." Sarina briefly explained the presents and flowers, and what Amy saw yesterday.

"We have to go to the police." Willow said, and Munro shook his head.

"I'm _sure _she's okay. She's probably just at the wedding setting up." Munro tried to assure us, and we nervously nodded, getting back into the car. The limo driver began to blast The Time by the Black Eyed Peas as we all danced, and were extremely happy. Luke, however, held tightly onto Veronica's phone and looked outside of the limo. Angrily, he yelled to turn the music off.

"Are you all fucked up?" He asked, as his hand was shaking. "Veronica could be _kidnapped _right now, and you're fucking blasting music?" He yelled, and we all uncomfortably shuffled.

"Luke…" Thomas put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but Luke brushed it off.

"Somebody call Lindsay, and ask if Veronica is with her." He said, still frustrated. I took out my phone and texted her, and immediately got a reply.

_No, I thought she was w/ U? _

"She's not with her." A deadly silence ran among us, and Luke broke it.

"I'm going to the police station." He said, and knocked on the driver's window. I looked over to see Amy's lip trembling, and Munro softly wiped a tear off of her cheek.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." He said, and leaned in, but was interrupted by Luke.

"Who's coming with me?" He asked, and we all said we'd go. Once we were at the police station, the boys, Charlotte, and Willow walked in, while the rest of us stood outside of the limo.

"I don't feel good." Amy said, and I looked at her. "Want some water?" I asked, and she nodded.

"There's a convenience store right there, I'll be back." She said, and walked off towards the plaza.

I sat back down in the limo, to avoid the chilly air outside, and hoped Veronica was okay.

**Veronica: **

Blood filled my mouth, and I swore to myself not to open my eyes. The spiteful smell filled the room, and fear ran through my, to see what caused this aroma. I struggled to move my arms, but I couldn't, as they were tied behind me and onto a chair. I tried to get up, but the heavy weight of the chair let me down. The smell got worse and worse, and I began to cry, hearing the shrieks and torturous screams coming from the room next to me. I heard a door open and a drop of something into the room, and foreign words being spoken. The door slammed, and the smell became worse.

"Are you alive?" A small, quiet voice came from the back of the room. My crying went hysterical, and I began sobbing, still not opening my eyes to see a vision that I didn't want to see.

"W-who are you?" I bawled, and the voice came closer.

"I don't know." The voice replied. Slowly, I opened my eyes, only to see a little girl standing beside me. Her black hair was awkwardly cut, unevenly. A deep scar was on her cheek and her clothes were ripped. "I forget." She replied, quietly. Her voice was high pitched, yet calm.

"Don't look down." She said, as I was trembling, about to cry again. Unable to do as she said, I looked down, only to see what the terrible smell was coming from. A fresh corpse of a young teenage girl was in front of me, and I screamed and screeched, and tried to move away from it, but the heavy chair would not budge.

"Help me." I tried saying, through the bandanna around my mouth. _Help. _The little girl untied the bandana, and I began sobbing onto her.

"Untie me." I ordered, letting my hair fall in front of my face. I held my breath until she untied it for me, and I got up, feeling sore. I looked at the marks on my wrists from the tight ropes, and I looked down on the little girl.

"We have to get out of here." I said, and she shook her head.

"Oh, no not me. I belong here." She tilted her head and smiled at me, and I began to back away.

"No you don't. You have a family out there."

"No. Mama Alexis and Daddy Tom are my family. They have been for one year."

"No, honey. You don't understand." I tried to find some sense in this girl, I _have _to save her. I thought. I grabbed onto her hand, and looked at a window above us. The window was tiny, and was the only source of light in the house.

"Where are we?" I asked nobody in particular, yet she answered.

"In the basement. Mama doesn't let me go upstairs. Ever. She said this is my room, and you're my doll." She smiled, and I looked at her in fear.

"She is not your mother." I said, sternly. I took the chair and tried to get up, and tried to unlock the window.

"You won't survive if you try to leave. Trust me, the others tried." The little girl leaned against the wall and folded her arms.

"Is that a threat?"

"Mama said not to let anybody leave." She smirked.

"Sweetheart, listen to me. She is _not _your mother." I grabbed the little girls by her shoulders, but she pushed me back, almost knocking me off the chair.

"If I scream, you're dead." She said, and opened her mouth to.

"NO!" I exclaimed and jumped off the chair.

"Then sit still until Mama comes."

I obediently sat down on the chair, waiting for the perfect chance to escape, when I heard footsteps coming. I rushed and grabbed the chair, and took it to the back, making it face the wall so Alexis wouldn't notice the bandana untied. I pretended my hands were tied together, and I heard them speaking in what I thought was French.

"Legen Sie sie neben die andere" Alexis hissed, as Tom dragged something in. I heard squeals of torture from what they brought in. I bit my lip not to say anything, as tears of fear flooded down my face.

"Mama?" The little girl's voice came.

"Not _now_." The lady snapped and shut the door. Shaking, I got up. Little girl or not, I was terrified to see another corpse. As I turned around, I noticed a familiar green fabric on the floor, and I looked down on my own dress. The dirt, blood and mud all over it covered the green, but they were similar. I ran to the girl, only to see her barely conscious.

"Oh my God. Amy. Amy wake up!" I exclaimed, as I untied her hands and feet.

"Veronica…" She said weakly, as blood was dripping down her head.

"What did they do to you?" I cried and hugged her. She couldn't stand and I noticed how badly her wrist was bleeding from the tight ropes. I ripped a piece of her dress and tied it around her wrist, not letting the blood go.

"We have to get help, Amy." I said, and she nodded. She faintly pointed to her chest, where I noticed a small red light.

"My phone…" She managed to say, as she coughed and blood came out. I noticed her phone in her bra, and pulled it out. I began to dial 911, when a small voice came.

"What is that?" She asked, as she walked towards us, barefooted.

"Go away." I snapped, as I waited for them to pick up.

"Give it to me."

"_No!_"

The little girl went by Amy, and held up her chair over her.

"Give it, or she dies." She smirked, and my heart sank. My hand shook as I placed the phone down and the girl picked it up and walked to her corner.

"Amy, please wake up we have to get out of here, Amy please." I sobbed, yet Amy was unconscious.

**Willow: **

Standing in the police station for hours, Elisabeth ran inside.

"Amy's gone." She said, panting.

"What?"

"Where?"

"What the fuck?" Everybody began exclaiming and the police officer yelled for peace.

"She was at the convenience store, but a van pulled up. The second the van left, I ran to see if she's there and she wasn't."

"You let her go _alone?_" Munro exclaimed, and slammed his fist down on the police's desk.

"We have to go ask in the convenience store. Check all security cameras!" The police officers all began to run outside and everybody went on their computers. We all anxiously waited, and Munro kept pacing back and forth.

"Did she have her cell phone with her?" Charlotte asked, and Luke quickly took out his.

"I'll call her!"

"No!" I yelled, and took his phone. "If her phone makes any noise, if the kidnappers find out…they'll take it. She'll call us."

"What if it's too late? What if they…" Charlotte began, but didn't finish. Sam coughed, signalling for her and him to go outside. As she walked away, Luke looked pale.

"I-I don't want…I can't even imagine if anything happens." He said, and sat down. I looked over to see if Munro was okay, and I noticed Elisabeth and Thomas trying to calm him down.

Suddenly, the phone began ringing.

"Hello?" The officer said, and looked at the Caller ID.

"Is her name Amy? Amy Zallo?" She read, and we all gathered, quickly.

"TRACE IT!" Another officer said, and they took out a laptop, and began doing technical stuff.

"It stopped." The other officer said, and they read the address out loud.

The cops all ran in the cars, and we followed along, in the limo.

"It's not far from here. They're in a manor." The limo driver said, as he recognized the address. "I always get booked to drive many rich families from there."

**Amy: **

As I gained consciousness, I tried to stand up. I couldn't see anything, other than a small bright light, in the corner of the cold room.

"Help," I weakly said, and I looked on my hands and dress, seeing blood splattered everywhere.

"You woke up?" A voice said, and I didn't see her anywhere.

"Veronica?"

"She's gone. Mama took her away." I grabbed onto the chair for support, as I still couldn't see the person behind the voice.

"Where?"

"I don't know. They never come back, when mama takes them." I began walking towards the light, and finally saw a window.

"Don't think about it, or else I'll scream." The voice said again. Ignoring it, I tried to stand up and began to unlock it. Suddenly, a scream echoed throughout the room, and I jumped back, afraid of where to go. The room door unlocked, and a man came in.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He smiled and came after me. I held my dress up, and began to run, not knowing where I was. I turned to run up the stairs, until I heard a scream. I stopped. I looked up to see if I should escape, or if I should follow the scream. I headed back towards the rooms in the basement, as the yells of torture became louder and louder. I opened a door and saw Sarina hanging from her arms, and Veronica tied up on the ground.

"Help me!" Sarina yelled, as she had blindfolds on. I turned around and locked the door from inside, and put a chair behind it. I helped Veronica up first, and began to whisper to Sarina.

"Sarina, don't yell." I whispered, as I stood on the chair to untie her arms. She began snivelling as one arm hung from the wooden roof.

"If you untie her, she'll fall." Veronica whispered, and I didn't know what to do. I took off her blindfold, and when she saw us, with the blood everywhere, she began to squirm, bawling. Sarina went hysterical, and kept cussing.

"Please save me, please." She whispered as she cried. I heard footsteps, and I ordered Sarina to be quiet. We were all quiet, except the small sniffled from Sarina. Veronica clasped her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't make any noises. A small splatter of blood dripped down Sarina's arm from the tight rope holding onto her hand and her eyes got wide. She was about to scream until I put my hand over her mouth. She was shaking, unable to move or do anything, as if she was paralyzed.

"There's not here. They're probably upstairs. Go!" I heard Tom's deep voice coming, and all of the footsteps running. Once they were gone, Sarina began crying again, and then Veronica signalled us to be quiet.

"Do you hear that?" She said, and pointed towards the window. A faint siren kept going off, and a smile formed on my face.

"The police are here!" I said, Veronica quickly ran with a chair to see. The police car parked over in the driveway, as a couple of cops took out their revolvers and made their way towards the door.

**Elisabeth:**

As we were driving to the house, I took out my phone to call Lindsay. I turned to get her number from Sarina, when I realized she wasn't in the car.

"W-where's Sarina?" I asked, and everybody looked to their side.

"Was she with Amy?"

"No…"

"Oh my God." I noticed Willow break down. "Oh my God, I'm next." She began crying and buried her face into her hands, while I quickly took out my phone and texted James.

_Wheres Sarina? Is she w/ U?_

I waited for a reply, and I bit my lip waiting anxiously.

Instead, I got a call back.

"Isn't she with you?" James asked over the phone, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I began to cry, explaining everything.

"Oh my God. We're coming." He said, and began telling Lindsay and Nathan everything.

"I'm coming, what's the address?" I asked the limo driver, as I told him and hung up.

After speeding through red lights, and making illegal turns, we followed the cop cars.

Finally after ten minutes, we pulled up to the house. It wasn't just a big house, but more like a mansion. There was no van in the driveway, but the mailbox had Tom's name written on it. The police officers slowly got out of their cars, holding their guns up, signalling one another to go to the front door. As they began to bang on the front door, and called for backup, I heard a small noise coming from the back. I walked closer to the backyard, where I saw them.

I fell on my knees, as I saw Amy and Veronica banging on the basement window. I tried to help them open it, when I noticed their facial expressions changed. Suddenly, in less than a second; it all happened fast. Two hands got my head, one over my mouth. The yelling behind the window became louder, as my body got dragged through the backyard. I struggled to get out of it, but another pair of hands came in, and grabbed me and took me to their house. My body was dragged up the stairs, and I heard a door open. A revolver was taken out of the mans jacket, and he pushed me towards the balcony. I looked down to see all of the cop cars and everybody looking up at me.

Charlotte screamed, and Sam grabbed her. Thomas suddenly yelled and was about to run into the house, but Luke and Munro held him back.

"Hold your fire!" The head chief yelled, as the man pushed the gun to my head. He pressed hardly on it and yelled.

"If nobody leaves, I'll pull the trigger!" He hollered, and Thomas began trying to push Munro aside to run in. Another officer grabbed Thomas back and tried to calm him down, but couldn't. Suddenly, another car pulled up, and I saw James and Erin quickly run out of it. Lindsay was sitting in the back seat with Nathan, and another unfamiliar girl.

James ran out, with Erin and the girl on his arms. As he saw me, he clasped his hand over his mouth. Tears ran down my face, as I held my breath. I visioned the man shooting me, and I began to pray. The cops began speaking to the killer using a loudspeaker, but he didn't listen. I smelt the odour of alcohol coming from his mouth, as his sweaty hands tightly held the revolver to my head. I held my breath trying not to smell it, and I struggled to move.

"You make one move, pretty girl, and you'll be dead." He whispered and I froze. I looked down to see James noticing what I did. He could hear Veronica and Amy, and just as he was about to go, Erin and the girl stopped him.

"James, _no!_" Erin exclaimed, pulling him back. "You'll get killed!" The other girl added.

"Carly, get in the car." He ordered the girl, who looked similar to him. She shook her head, and he began yelling.

"Carly, I said get in the car!"

"No! You're my brother, and Erin's right. I don't want you killed!"

"Carly, don't start with me…" He whispered some stuff, and the girl obeyed him, walking back to the car. Erin, however, did not. She began crying, grabbing onto his head pleading him not to go in.

"Why do you care about them? Is your life worth it?" She exclaimed and James pushed her back.

"Erin, piss off."

He began walking, and I knew if Tom saw him, James would get shot. I wiggled, and tried to run, but Tom grabbed me.

"Hold your fire!" The chief called again, and Tom pulled me back, by my hair.

I froze, and looked from the corner of my eye, to see James was out of sight. I sighed with relief, and I saw Erin cussing and crying in the car.

**Sarina: **

I had no more hope. I looked up at my purple hand, and I thought about it.

"This is it." I said and Amy and Veronica were distracting looking outside. I began to untie my hand, knowing that I would die if I fell on the floor.

"Bye." I said, and I was about to untie the final knot where Veronica shrieked.

"James! It's James!" She said, and Amy screamed as well. They began banging on the window, but he hadn't seemed to notice. I turned my head and saw them crying.

"He's running in the house!" Veronica yelled, and Amy and her walked towards the room.

"Sarina, we'll be back. I promise." They said. I nodded, not wanting to tell them that any minute now, the knot would untie itself, and I would die. I didn't want them to have to stay here any longer. The blood dried on my arm, as it hurt to even blink. The bruises on my face would eventually fade away, but the _real _emotional bruises would never. I began to cry, and I heard the rope start ripping. My sobs got louder, and I began to name everybody that I loved out loud. I closed my eyes, and the second the rope ripped, I didn't hit the ground. I fell onto a body, and just as I opened my eyes, I noticed his familiar blue eyes and freckles.

Tears filled my eyes even more, as the previous tears made the scars on my face sting. He looked directly at my face as I got up, and wiped away the dirt and blood.

"What did they do…?" His voice trailed off, and I began crying, as he held me tightly. My arm felt numb and he looked at the badly scarred wrist. He kissed my forehead and held onto me, telling me it was going to be okay.

As we snuck out the back, Alexis popped out.

"Little girls, you're not getting out of here." She said, and pulled Veronica by her hair.

"Let her go!" Amy screamed, pushing Alexis, but she got back up, and grabbed me by the hand.

Suddenly, James punched her in the face, as he grabbed me and we all ran out. We began running out to the backyard, and towards the front. As we tripped a bit, we still ran. Suddenly, the cops all saw us, and a gunshot exploded. Everything happened so fast. James pushed me to the ground and I heard a scream. I couldn't see anything, but all I heard was a loud thump, and footsteps going, as girls screamed. James got up, and I looked, seeing Tom's body on the floor, and the cops going inside of the house. Veronica ran to Luke, and I saw Elisabeth standing on the balcony. Amy began crying, and Munro ran to her. I couldn't hear anything she said to him, but I saw him carry her and look at her wrists. He grabbed onto her tightly, and said something, causing her to cry.

"I'll never leave you. Ever." He said, loudly and grabbed onto her face, leaning in, and kissing her. My heart began racing, as I smiled at what a terrible event could do, bringing a group of friends closer together. Suddenly, everybody crowded around me, and the paramedics came, to take us. James helped me get onto the ambulance, as they tried to help stop the blood gushing out of my hand.

"I'm coming with her." James said, and the paramedics moved over, letting him sit there. Erin and Carly came, and ordered James to get off.

"James, you have to drive."

Her threw the car keys at her, and smiled at me. "I'm not going anywhere."

**Amy: **

As Munro kissed me for the first time, I smiled.

"It was terrible." I said, my lip trembling.

"I'm sorry. I never should have doubted you." He grabbed onto my and placed his lips on mine again, as we kissed passionately. A police officer came to ask if I was okay, and asked to take me to the hospital to get my arm and scars stitched up. As I nodded, Munro didn't let go of my hand.

"Like I said, I'm not letting go." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. We went into the police car, and I looked back to call Veronica.

"Veronica, are you coming?"

"Y-yeah. I forgot something in the house." She said, and began walking back, while the officers were inside.

I grabbed onto Munro's hand as we sat down, and I placed my head on his shoulder. He kissed me and I loved every moment of it.

**Veronica:**

I ran back in, and as the officer let me, I went into the basement. I opened the door I was in, and I called out to somebody.

"Little girl? Are you in here?"

"Mama?" The voice said, and I shook my head.

"Come out."

"But…Mama said—"

"Er…Mama's outside. She wants you to come." I said, and she ran out quickly. She ran up the stairs and I took her outside. She saw the police officer and began to cry and wanted to run back, but I held on tightly to her.

"I promise, they'll help." I said, and she looked up at me, with terrified eyes. The officers took her, and then Luke came up to me.

"Who was that?"

"Just…just someone." I said, not feeling like explaining the entire story with him. He wouldn't understand. He put his arm around me, but I brushed it off. I didn't want to be touched by anybody, not just yet.

"Veronica…"

"Luke, please. Not right now." I said, and he nodded, and went by the trees and sat. Willow then came up to me and we talked a bit.

"He was worried the most, out of all of us." I nodded and she explained, unable to find the words to say.

"He really, really likes you Veronica. Trust me; he's not what Sam made you think he is."

"How do you know that?"

"He _really _cares. Go talk to him." She pushed me towards him, and I flinched at the touch. As I wore his sweater, I sat next to him and he didn't look at me.

"Veronica, if you think you're better off without me…" I grabbed onto his hand and smiled at him.

"I'm not."

We made our way into the police car, and headed off to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

_One week later._

**Sarina**:

As the final song played, Lindsay and Nathan got up to dance.

"The wedding is beautiful." I smiled, as James was leaning against the table beside me.

"It's good they rescheduled. The weather today is much better than…_that _day." He said, and smiled. Thoughts of horror came back and I uncomfortably shuffled. We silently looked over as the Last Kiss by Taylor Swift was playing, and couples all filled the dance floor. I glanced and saw Erin sitting and looking over at James. The second our eyes met, she quickly turned away.

James casually turned in her direction and looked at her, and I sighed.

"Go."

"Huh?"

"Go on, ask her to dance." I sighed again, knowing that with Erin in the way, James and I could never be together. He starred at me for a couple of seconds, and walked towards her. I couldn't hear them over the music that was playing, but as he talked to her, Erin smiled. He let out his hand and she took it, and they made their way onto the dance floor.

I sighed and took a seat, while Amy came up to me, stuffing her face with cake.

"Ew, that bitch. Why is she dancing with him?" She nodded towards Erin and James and I shrugged.

"Who knows what he sees in her. Whatever." Suddenly, as Amy was chugging down her cake with a drink, Munro came.

"Amy, mind taking a break from the food?" He smirked and I couldn't help but laugh. Amy embarrassingly blushed as she wiped her mouth, elegantly.

"Let's dance?" He held her hand and they also made it over to the dance floor. I looked over to see everybody dancing, and I gave up. I made my way to the deserts table and began pigging out.

"What are you doing?" Sam laughed at me and I almost choked.

"You scared me!" I said and he smiled.

"Can you do me a favour?" He asked and I nodded. He took out this beautiful Tiffany box, with a diamond ring inside. I had tears in my eyes as I couldn't help look at the beautiful ring.

"It's-it's beautiful."

"I know, I got it for Charlotte. I'm going to ask her once Lindsay and Nathan take off."

I smiled at how sweet he was being.

"She's a lucky girl." I placed the ring back into the box, but he still looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know _how _to ask her though."

"Just go on one knee, and ask."

"Can we practise?" I almost laughed, but after seeing how nervous he was, I couldn't say no. As he slipped the ring in my finger, I looked up to see Charlotte heading our way.

"Shit, Sam." I whispered and he quickly got up. I put my hand behind me so she couldn't see the ring and flashed a smile.

"Hey!"

"Hey you two." She linked her arm through Sam's. "Want to dance?"

"Sure." He smiled and as they walked away he looked back at me and pointed to the box on the table. I realized I should put the ring in it, so I tried to pull it out of my finger.

It didn't budge. I tried pulling on it even harder, yet it was stuck.

"Veronica." I hissed as she was looking for Luke.

"Hmm?"

"Can you go in my car and get me my hand lotion?" I asked, panicking, and hoping the new song playing wouldn't end until I got the ring off.

"Sure." I gave her my car keys and she trotted off, as I sighed, waiting.

**Veronica:**

As I went down the corridor, I felt a bit tipsy from all of the drinks I had. I began to sing out loud to the song that was playing, as I tried to look for Luke.

"_I've got the magic in me…" _I sang aloud, and began to skip.

Suddenly, I heard an awkward noise coming from the washroom. It was like a moan, and more awkward noises.

"…Hello?" I said, but got no response. More similar noises came, and I frowned.

"_Yes!_" A familiar voice exclaimed from inside of the washroom and I frowned. _Luke? _I thought. I frowned and twisted the door handle, but it was locked.

"Luke, open the door." I said, but he didn't response. I began tugging on it, until it finally opened.

My jaw dropped at what I was looking at. The second he saw me, he dropped the needle and pulled his sleeve down. He backed away and pretended to be looking in the mirror. He threw everything into the trash and turned.

"Veronica!" He smiled and my heart began racing.

"…Luke." I began to back away.

"Veronica…" He started, but didn't stay to help. I began running to the parking lot and went into Sarina's car. Instead of getting the lotion, I began to cry. Why does everything good have to be followed by something bad? I was crying until I heard a tap on the window. Luke stood outside and was jumpy.

"Luke, leave me alone."

"Veronica, I don't know what I did wro—"

"You're a heroine addict. I saw you do it! Th-the whole needle thing." I could barely talk. I felt sick, unsure if it was from the drinking or what just happened. I suddenly grabbed the closest bag to me and threw up in it.

"Are you okay?"

"Get your hands off of me."

"Veronica! I don't do heroine." He exclaimed and I eyed him.

"Why lie about it?"

"I…I'm not."

I grabbed the hand lotion Sarina needed and stormed off. He sat down, ruining his tuxedo, leaning against her car.

"Veronica." He finally said, and I knew if I walked away it would be over. "I don't _like _doing it."

I turned around, and gave him a look. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I can't control myself."

"So all of this time we were together, you would be living some sort of a double life and getting _high_?"

"It's…it's not like that." He sighed and avoided eye contact with me. "It's different, like I said. I don't _like _doing it."

"Yet you _do, _do it." I replied. He paused, and I said something I never wanted to say before. "Luke, are you going to stop?"

He looked at me finally, with sad pitiful eyes.

"I don't want to lie to you." He replied, and I stood there waiting.

"It's a yes or no question."

"No."

"Okay." I breathed heavily and felt like throwing up again. "We're done." I began walking fast back to Sarina, trying to fight back the tears. When I saw her, I tried to flash on a fake smile, but she didn't notice anything. I excused myself to the washroom, where I began to cry.

**Amy:**

Once the slow song was over, the DJ decided to stay another half hour, so everybody danced some more. I saw red cherries on a table and I made my way towards it. I began taking them off of a shish-kabob stick, and ate them. Suddenly, two girls began snickering and laughing behind me. I turned around to see that they were one of Nathan's relatives.

"Uh, honey. Enjoying the cherries?" One laughed and I frowned.

"What?"

The other one flipped over her hair and came right up to me.

"This," She pointed at the cherries, "Is not food."

I began laughing at her, "Are you dumb? If it's not food, what is it?"

Then _they _began laughing. Munro made his way towards me and noticed them laughing and now red I was turning.

"Amy, you're eating the centerpiece." He whispered in my ear, and I froze. The girls became hysterical, until one of them noticed Munro.

"Hey…you're on Degrassi right?"

"Yeah." He smiled and she went to get a picture with him.

"Isn't she such a dumbass?" The second girl said after I was trying to clean up the mess I made.

"Actually, she's my girlfriend." Munro shot back and the girl was taken aback.

"You're dating _her?_" I couldn't take it anymore. Tears filled my eyes and I began walking back, until Munro grabbed my hand. I rolled my eyes, trying to fight back the tears. He pulled me in.

"I don't feel like dancing." I replied, trying not to look at him. He smirked at me and told me to watch.

He made his way into the middle of the dance floor, and suddenly began to break dance to a song the DJ put on. Suddenly, I remembered this song. It was the one him and I danced to, when we were at the island. Tears of happiness filled my eyes, and he walked towards me with his hands in his pockets. Everyone cheered him on to dance again, but he declined the invitation.

"Not if Amy dances with me!" Everybody crowded around us and I laughed, backing away.

"Oh no, I-I don't dance."

He shook his head and whispered in my ear, "If I remember correctly, you're quite the dancer." He winked. I was about to walk off, where I noticed the two girls looking. Why not give them something to look at?

I grabbed Munro's hand and we went to the middle of the dance floor, and as everybody cheered us on, I began to dance like I've never danced before.

Once the song was over, Lindsay and Nathan began to thank everybody for coming, and they were getting ready to go in the limo.

"Guys," Nathan said. "Meet us at All Stars tonight." He began walking to the limo. Confused, Munro and I exchanged glances.

Everybody stood outside and waved to them goodbye, until Lindsay looked back. She grabbed her flowers and through the window, she threw them back. Elisabeth ran up to the flowers but Sam pushed her aside and grabbed them. He handed them to Charlotte, and Sarina squealed. While they all began screaming with happiness, Elisabeth came up to us.

"He's so rude." She eyed Sam.

"You were _so _going to get those flowers." I replied, watching the limo leave.

"I'm going to miss Lindsay living with us…"

**Lindsay:**

Once we left the hotel, Nathan and I went to All Stars, waiting for the crew. One by one, everybody came. After congratulating us, and gossiping about the wedding, Nathan and I wanted to tell them the surprise.

"Wait, where's AJ?" Nathan asked, and Sam replied.

"He went to the _thing._"

"Oh."

I noticed Willow exchange glances with Sam, and Sam quickly turned from her. She sighed and looked down.

"…So anyway," I said after the awkward silence. "As you all know, Nathan and I are going to Cuba for our honeymoon." I smiled, and they all nodded.

"And well, we thought it wouldn't be as fun without you guys, so…"

I quickly held up fifteen plane tickets. "We board tomorrow morning!"

Their reactions were priceless; Thomas got up and high-fived Nathan and everybody began talking at once. James, however, kept quiet.

Munro nudged him, to see why he wasn't talking, and he just looked up.

"Thanks." He said to Nathan and Nathan smiled nervously.

"What's up, bro?"

"…We _just _got out of a plane crash. I-I can't."

"Oh James, _shut up. _We're going on vacation. It's not like this plane will be like the other one!" Erin rolled her eyes, and took a sip of her drink. James glared at her, but everyone else kept quiet.

"Actually, Erin, he has a point." Sarina shot back, and Erin scrunched up her pixy-looking nose.

"Who the fuck asked you?" She snapped and Sarina rolled her eyes.

"I'm stating my opinion. Can I not?"

"Not when they're unnecessary."

"_You're_ unnecessary." Sarina muttered, and Erin suddenly got up and went up to her on the other side of the table.

"You wanna' go? Come at me bitch." I couldn't help but snort at how Erin was swaying from side to side, as her hoop earrings were dangling. Everybody began to snicker and Erin just stood there. Suddenly, she pushed Sarina, and Sarina got up and pushed her back. Erin elbowed her and Sarina pulled her hair. Elisabeth got up and pulled Sarina back and James tried to get Erin away.

"Erin!" He exclaimed, and Sarina sat down, as there was a small scratch on her cheek.

I looked over at Nathan and he just sighed. Veronica, however, wasn't paying attention to anything.

While everybody was fighting over their small fight right now, I poked her.

"V, is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. It's fine."

That's when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, guys, do you even _want _to go with us? We spent over five thousand dollars for this, and none of you are even happy." I snapped.

"Linds—" Nathan started, but I brushed him off.

"It was my _wedding _today. I really don't need any stupid drama on the trip like what happened tonight." I slammed the tickets on the table and grabbed my coat and walked away. Nathan followed me into the car.

"Nice dramatic exit." He laughed, and I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm so tired of everything. I don't know why they won't be thankful for something."

"They've been through a lot. First the crash and what happened last week…"

"I guess drama just follows us around."

**Willow:**

As everybody got their coats, the tension around us wasn't something that could be ignored. Everybody scowled at Sarina and Erin for ruining the night. I, however, had something else on my mind. I grabbed Sam away from Charlotte and got straight to the point.

"Where's AJ?"

"Right now is not the time—" He began to say, but I cut him off.

"When _is _the time? I've been asking for days, I haven't seen him for days, this isn't fucking fair. If he has a girlfriend, just tell me instead of having him lead me on, and hurt me like this, because it's not fair!" I began to cry and Sam panicked.

"Okay! Okay, oh God. Don't cry…" He awkwardly put his hand on my shoulder. "He's at the hospital."

"…Why?" I began to panic as terrifying thoughts went into my mind.

"Look, I don't think I'm the one who should tell you. Try calling him?"

"He won't answer me."

Sam sighed and reached into his pocket and gave me his phone. It began to snow like a blizzard and Charlotte was in his car waiting.

"Look, I have to go. If I don't get out of the snow, we'll be in traffic all night. I'll text him to call you." He said, and I thanked him. Making my way back in the car with Sarina, I held on tightly to my phone, waiting for the call.

As I got in the car, I noticed loud music blasting.

"Sarina, don't listen to them. You didn't ruin the night."

"Fuck what anybody in this fucking fucked up world says." She replied, and stepped on the gas, almost hitting somebody's car.

"…Do you want me to drive?"

"No." She snapped, and made a sharp left turn. Then she looked over at me.

"What's up with you?" She asked, calmer.

"I'm waiting for AJ to call. I don't even know what's wrong with him. He came to the wedding for five seconds and talked to Nathan and left." I prayed nothing was wrong with him. Why didn't he want me to know?

Suddenly, my phone began ringing, and I panicked, and stared at it.

"Answer it!" Sarina said.

With shaky hands, I flipped my phone open, and said Hello.

"Willow?" His voice called. I haven't heard it in _ages, _and having him say my name made me melt.

"Is everything okay?"

There was a pause on the other line, and a heavy sigh. "No."

"What happened?" I asked, afraid of what the response would be. I heard a weird shuffle, and AJ's voice was weak.

"Can you come to North York Hospital?" He asked. _Was he crying?_ I thought.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming." I hung up and turned to Sarina. "We have to go to North York."

"Why? What happened?" She began asking, and I shook my head.

"Just drive."

Once we got into the hospital, Sarina went into the cafeteria, and I ran to the waiting room. I saw AJ there, and he gave me a hug. His eyes were red and he looked as if he hasn't gotten any sleep.

"Willow, I'm…I'm worry I wasn't there when Tom…" He said, and I shook my head and rubbed his shoulder.

"AJ, that doesn't matter. What happened?"

"She's dead."

He didn't have to explain any more than that. My jaw dropped open and I starred at him as he began to cry.

"Remember when I told you my ex girlfriend got an abortion? Willow, she didn't. Kristiana lied to me, she had the baby all along, but she was sick and she had to give birth, but she couldn't make it. She's dead and all I have is a baby boy." He cried onto my shoulder and I put my arms around him. His restless eyes looked into me, and he thanked me.

"Thank you for always being here." He grabbed my hand and we made our way upstairs to where the baby was.

"He drinks formula now. Since Kristiana…" He couldn't continue. He closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears and I grabbed onto his hand.

"It's okay to cry, AJ."

"How can I do this? I don't believe she died." He shook his head and starred at the little baby boy in the bed.

"He's beautiful." I managed to say.

"His name is Kris." He replied. I nodded. _After Kristiana._ I thought. "I can't be a dad. I can't be a dad and manage to do everything else. I have to set her burial up. Willow, I _can't._"

I was speechless. I starred at the little boy, who was squirming around. "Yes you can. Do it for Kris." I held his hand. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

Kris began to cry and he held him, and he stopped crying. I looked over at the re-made hospital bed, and I looked back at Kris. Part of me wondered how Kristiana looked, and if she even got to see her son.

"Willow, go home." He told me. "You have to pack to get ready, the plane leaves tomorrow."

"And leave you like this? Not in a million years." I replied, and he handed Kris to me. I lightly began to rock him in my arms until he fell asleep. I was awed, and after what seemed like ages, AJ smiled. After the nurse came in to do some tests on Kris, AJ and I waited outside.

"Do her relatives know?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what we have to go through now. I'm not sure if they'll even let me keep Kris."

"Of course they will! You're his _father_." I replied, and he cringed at that.

"AJ…You do want to be his father, don't you?"

"I-I don't know. I can't raise a child, Willow. I'm only twenty." He buried his face in his arms, and shook his head. "I wish she was here."

I handed Kris back to him and went to find Sarina. I went to the cafeteria to find her speaking to a bunch of patients.

"…And I mean, _she _was the one who attacked me, right? Like I didn't even ask to her to come." She was saying, and the two elderly women looked as if they could care less. One was asleep.

"…So _then,_ she comes up to me with her stupid hoop earrings, like you know what I mean right?" Sarina continued and I tried not to laugh.

"Sarina." I said and she turned.

"It's about time. How's he holding up?"

"He has a son."

There was a long pause and Sarina's eyes widened.

"Are you going to stay over night with him here?"

"Yeah, you should go. I won't be able to come to Cuba either. Thank Lindsay and Nathan for getting the tickets and stuff. AJ won't be coming either." Sarina nodded and took off as I went back upstairs to see AJ.

"I was thinking of adoption." He said, and I shook my head.

"AJ, you need to stick by your son. He's what you have left of her." As hurtful as those words were, it was the truth. We stood over Kris, unaware of what this baby would bring to us.

**Elisabeth:**

Morning came by faster than ever. Before I knew, I felt a déjà vu anywhere I went. From packing, to going to the airport, to boarding onto the plane.

"Elisabeth, everything okay?" Thomas would ask me every now and then. When I saw the plane from the airport window, I had a panic attack. Flashbacks of our crash came to mind and I would cringe. Smoke filled everywhere, blood, scratches, and the corpses. I nervously swallowed as the flight attendant helped me with my baggage. I remember first coming here and seeing Thomas and having to sit next to him. As I sat down, I buckled my seatbelt and before I knew it, I was shaking. Thomas came beside me and held onto my hand.

"Nervous flyer?" The flight attendant asked, and I forced a smile.

"Just a bit."

"Don't worry, KLM Airways are incredibly safe. We haven't had a plane crash since 1988." She smiled and I nodded.

She brought me a bottle of water as I nervously chugged it down. Thomas held onto my hand tightly.

"Everything will be okay." He stroked my hand and I hoped so.

**Charlotte:**

Sitting down on the plane, I looked over at the clock. Only ten minutes left until we reached paradise. I looked over on how everybody's expressions changed after the crash last time. They were all relaxed and happy. Suddenly, Sarina came up to Sam and me.

"Er, Hey." She said, and handed a plastic bag to Sam. "Sorry it took so long." She muttered and Sam thanked her.

"Sam, what was that about?" I frowned and Sam turned red.

"Nothing."

"Okay, I've had enough. If you're having some sort of an _affair_ with her, then tell me because—" Sam cut me off. He got up from his chair, took out a box from the plastic bag and knelt on one knee.

"Charlotte, I would never cheat on you. Despite anything that has happened with us in the past, I love you."

I clasped my hand over my mouth and felt choked. He took my left hand and opened the box and I saw a striking diamond ring shining.

"Over 40,000 miles above the land. I love you to the moon and back, Charlotte. Marry me?"

There was cheering on the plane, along with random strangers taking out their phones and snapping pictures. A man screamed out 'Say yes!' and I noticed Amy video taping everything.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and everybody began clapping. Sam's golden hair swished back as he got up and placed the ring on my finger. He gave me a kiss as Luke howled and Munro whistled. Our voices were louder than the speaker on the plane, as all of the flight attendants tried to seat us and get us ready for landing. I looked over at Sam and smiled.

"I love you."

Who knew how much three little words can change, in where we thought was paradise…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Haunting Pasts.**_

**Sarina:**

Getting off the plane, we were all greeted by dozens of Hawaiian dancers who put flowered necklaces around our necks.

"Aloha." One said to me, and Charlotte whispered beside me.

"Aren't we in Cuba?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Then why are they speaking Hawaiian?" She asked. I shrugged and we made our way towards the luggage area. After picking up everything, we began walking to the hotel room. I sighed looking over at everybody partnering up with who their hotel room would be with. Amy, Munro, Thomas and Elisabeth were going to share a suite the entire week. Lindsay and Nathan got a honeymoon suite. I began going to get a single room, until Veronica came next to me.

"We're rooming together."

"What about Luke?" I asked, expecting to have him also come.

"No. No more Lukonica." She replied, and from her facial expression, I could tell she didn't want to talk about it. As we went inside of our room, Nathan came by.

"Hey guys, how many beds do you have here?"

"Two, plus the sofa."

"Right. Well, for tonight, James and Erin'll have to bunk in with you."

"_What?_" I asked, and he rolled his eyes.

"Suck it up for one night. Their hotel system got fucked up, so they have to reboot the entire thing. So for now, they'll be with you."

I stormed off towards the washroom to put on my bathing suite in anger. As I could hear Erin's screeching voice come from the door. Her high pitched laughter shrieked through the walls and I cringed. I opened the door and went to get my towel from my bed, where I saw Erin drop it on the floor.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed and she looked over at me.

"I don't need your dirty things on my bed, thank you." She flipped her hair, and pushed my towel back with her foot.

"Sarina…" Veronica tried to grab my hand, but I pulled away from her.

"Alright, you're some sort of trashy bimbo, who nobody likes. None of us here like you. You're only here on behalf of your dumb-ass boyfriend over there, which, once again, is starting to piss all of us off. None of us _ever _liked you, so just pack up your nasty shit and go back home you dirty hamster!" I exclaimed. The room was silent, and Erin looked at me as if I slapped her across the face. James' jaw was dropped, and I nervously breathed in.

"Well." I said, and picked up my towel. "I'm off to the pool." I began walking and Veronica gazed at me. I didn't dare look back, and my face felt hot. As I went and laid on the tanning chair by the pool and drank a cold beer, I felt someone poke me. I looked over my sunglasses to see Nathan blocking the sun.

"Nate, grab a chair. You're blocking the sun."

"_No._" He snapped.

"What's your problem?" I sat up, and took my sunglasses off.

"Erin's leaving." I tried not to smile as he was explaining how she began to cry.

"You're ruining this for all of us, I hope you know." He said. "Just shut up and suck it up. Not everyone likes you either. OK?"

I felt ice cold under the boiling sun. Slowly nodding, I mumbled that I was sorry. Nathan walked back to the hotel, and I looked behind me. I saw Erin crying and pushing James away, as she was rolling her suitcase back to the main resort building.

As I watched, Erin said something to James that made him stand still.

"It's over James. I can't…I can't. Not anymore." She finally said, and began crying as she walked. He stood there, in awe. As I began walking towards him, he glared at me. Behind him, Lindsay was folding her arms and shook her head. I went upstairs to the hotel room, feeling uncomfortable. Elisabeth scoffed at me, and Veronica wouldn't even look at me. As I knocked on Amy's door, she opened, and when she saw it was me, she shuffled.

"Sarina, you went too far this time."

"She took a dig at _me!_" I began saying, but Amy shook her head.

"No. You made her leave _James._ That's not being a good friend."

"And he is? He never has my back."

"He never attacks you! And you just hurt him. No matter how much of a bitch Erin is, James loved her." Amy shut her door on me. It felt as though everybody did. I felt alone, and I just wanted to leave. Speaking to James about this was out of the question. Maybe it's true. Maybe I always do run away from my problems, rather than face them.

**Charlotte:**

As Nathan called us down to go to the buffet for dinner, I wore my green strapless dress.

"You look beautiful, wife-y." Sam kissed me on the cheek. I smiled back, but felt uncomfortable. _Wife-y._ The term made me get an awkward feeling inside.

"Thanks. Husband-y." I replied. Then I realized how lame I sounded, I wanted to get away.

"It's hubby." Elisabeth whispered to me over the table and Sam laughed.

"It's okay, Char. You'll get the hang of it." He winked.

"Where's Sarina?" A voice asked, and everybody looked around. James silently played with his food, and Luke tried to give him some sympathy.

"Bro, want to go check out some beach babes after?" All James did was just glare at him. He dropped his fork and got up and walked away.

"Nice one, Luke. _Beach babes?_" Veronica scoffed. Another awkward pause came between us, until the waiter came by.

"The buffet closes in half an hour." He gave us the heads up and left.

"I'll go find Sarina." I said, as Sam starting picking out themes for our wedding. I had to leave, no matter what lame excuse I had. As I walked, I bumped into a waiter who was delivering drinks.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

"No problem, it's fine." He said, as he began to clean up.

"You speak English?" I asked, before realizing what I was saying. He began laughing.

"Well, yes. I'm from London." He smiled. I was taken aback. Why was he working in Cuba as a waiter?

"Wow! I love London."

"Me too. But the rain becomes depressing after a while." He picked up the tray and began walking away. I turned back to realize that he wasn't a waiter after all. His clothes just looked similar. I wanted to follow him, find out his name, and who he was with.

I sighed and kept on walking, until I ran into her.

"Sarina!" I exclaimed, and she looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Whhhhhhhoo are yoooooooou?" She slurred, and began laughing. Beside her, I noticed a bag filled with beer cans.

"Did you drink those by yourself?"

"Hahaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She shrieked with laughter, and began skipping away.

"Wait! Sarina! Come back, where are you going?" I exclaimed, and she didn't look back. Suddenly, from afar, she began walking unsteadily, and walked towards a trash can. Puking in it, I began walking towards her.

"Okay, don't go anywhere. I'll go get the girls." I said, and began running back. As I did, I heard Sarina puke again and I turned back. Suddenly, I hit the person in front of me. Those eyes again. That hair.

"I'm _so _sorry, again." I said, and he looked at me. He smiled.

"Well, looks like I'm going to be seeing you for a while. Thankfully I didn't have my drinks on me." He teased.

"Well, they do call me Clutzy Charlotte." I joked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Charlotte, huh? Cute." He smiled.

"…And you are?" I blushed.

"Sean."

"Well nice to meet you."

"I'll probably run into you again, Clutz." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, British boy."

I began walking back to the restaurant, however, I felt something I haven't felt in a while. That pre-dating excitement. The flirtatious fun. Is normal for it to all fade away…?

**Amy:**

Charlotte ran to us, to tell us where Sarina was. At first, nobody moved.

"…And?" Nathan asked. I found myself frowning. Whether or not Sarina ruined the start of our vacation, AP's stick together. I got up, but Munro pulled me down.

"Where are you going?" He whispered.

"She's my friend, Munro. I wouldn't just leave her there. Despite what happened, Erin was still a bitch." I replied, loudly. He got up with me, and we held hands walking towards where Charlotte told us to go to.

"I can't see her anywhere." I said, as groups of girls kept walking by. One girl came by and ran up to Munro.

"Oh my God! You're on Degrassi!" She exclaimed, and pushed me aside. "I _love _you on that show, you're so hot. Oh my God, guys!" She called back to her friends, and they all began squealing around Munro. He, however, loved the attention. I sighed, and tried to get his attention, but he was busy signing autographs and taking pictures. It felt as though it was always a war. Between the fan girls and I. And they'd always win.

"_Munro!_" I called, and he looked at me.

"Yeah, one second." He said, and continued talking to the girls. As the flock of them began walking away, he finally sighed and came up to me.

"Why don't you follow them?" I folded my arms and looked in their direction.

"Why should I? I have a beautiful girlfriend in front of me." He leaned down for a kiss. As much as I wanted to kiss him, I sighed and turned my back on him.

"Amy…" He said, and I heard him sigh. "You and I both know we can't do anything about this." I fought back the tears, and began counting how many times this has happened.

"Eight." I said, and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Eight fucking times, Munro. Eight times during our dates, when we're together, even on _vacation_, the girls come up to you." I couldn't fight back anymore. The tears began flooding down my face, and I walked away from him.

"I need a break." I said, not listening to my conscious who was telling me to take it back.

"Why?" He stood by the pool, and ran his hands through his hair. "This is so fucking stupid, Amy."

"No it's not! Everything I do is 'stupid' to you. Can't you _listen _to me for once? Or is the fame getting to your head?" I snapped. I couldn't believe what I was saying. Everything began pouring out of my heart, and I couldn't control it. I felt as though I couldn't close my mouth. All the words I've kept in secrecy began to come out.

"…And all of your fan girls. How do you think it makes me feeling, knowing I won't be as perfect as they are? That I'm not a _fan, _but a friend? Being around these girls, with you getting all of this attention!"

"Are you jealous of me, Amy?" He asked, with his green eyes wide open. My jaw dropped. _Jealous? _

"Munro. I want my fucking boyfriend. I don't want a Hollywood actor."

"You don't even _know _me like that! You met me during my fame!" He replied, and angrily yelled.

"No!" I managed to say through all of my crying. "I met the real you. Deserted on some island, I met the you that didn't have any fans around him. The one that _wasn't _on camera. I met the real you."

"And now I'm fake?"

"You're acting as if this is all some script!"

"_How? _How do you think I feel when I have you coming around like a lost puppy?"

"A lost puppy? If you don't want to expose me in front of your big shot acting career, then you won't have to have someone as embarrassing near you anymore. It's over, Munro." I began bawling, and turned around. My throat felt scratchy, as I've never yelled like that before. My hands and feet were shaking. And my heart felt cold; I lost something I could never get back. I slowly went to the hotel room, and I cried into my pillow. I heard knocking on my door, and the crying calmed down.

I went to open the door, and based on staring at his shoes, I recognized him.

"I'm switching rooms." I quietly said. He stiffened and nodded. How could he not fight back for our relationship? I swallowed and packed my suitcase up. I tried to carry it, but he helped.

"You don't have to." I muttered, and he softly looked into my eyes.

"I want to."

I sniffed, trying to fight the urge to cry out to him, hug him and plead him to take me back.

"Amy…" I paused to see if he'd say anything else.

"Don't forget your sweater." He finished. Sighing, I closed my eyes. Of course this would happen. Of course I would fuck up the best thing I'd ever have.

**Elisabeth:**

As the entire crew split up to try and find the others, I walked back towards the hotel room. I noticed James sitting on a tanning seat, with Sarina laying down on another one. James looked up at me and smiled, and I smiled back.

"How's she holding up?" I asked, and he managed to laugh.

"After drinking six bottles, she finally passed out. She'll be fine in the morning."

"That's good. How're you holding up?"

"I don't think the feeling'll go away in the morning."

"I'm sure Sarina didn't mean for you to be upset."

"No. Erin was looking for an excuse to end it anyway. I knew it was going to happen."

I sat down next to him in silence.

"Amy's in the hotel room, by the way. She told me she wanted to see you." James said. I took this as a hint to leave him alone to think, and I did. I began walking, until somebody grabbed me from behind. Thomas kissed me, and began kissing down my neck. Suddenly, he hit a scar. I flinched and backed away, like a reflex.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and I nodded, disappointed I ruined the moment.

"It's the scar…from that day." Thomas suddenly realized what I was talking about, and nodded. As memories from the gun being held to my head came back, I didn't feel like hugging anybody. Instead, I wanted a break.

"Want to go by the ocean?" I asked, and he nodded.

"The lifeguard said nobody can go at night though. The waves are intense." He replied.

"Oh." I said sadly. He took my hand and tried to make me smile.

"Doesn't mean _we _can't." He winked, and we began walking towards the other side of the building. As we sat down by the sand and heard the sound of the waves, I felt a déjà vu.

"Do you remember anything similar to this?"

"Hmm…Does it involve quick sand, my sweater and a possible plane crash?" He teased and looked at me. I laughed, and nodded.

"It was so much more beautiful there." I said, and he agreed. Thomas reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a clear colored rock, with a line of pink across it.

"I found this on the beach, that night I was with you. I decided to bring it with me, and today I got a lady here to make a hole in it." He let it hang from his finger, and I noticed the small pebble. There was a nice chain around it.

"You made a necklace?" I asked, in shock.

"For you." He smiled, and asked me to turn around. I held my hair up as I did, and he tied it for me.

"Never take it off."

"I won't, promise."

We went back upstairs after a couple more minutes by the beach. As I went to sleep, I was thankful. For Thomas, my friends and the beautiful paradise and brought us together. I gave the necklace one last touch, before drifting away.

In the morning, I woke up to the sound of Thomas's alarm clock. I checked the time and looked over at him, who was still sound asleep.

"Wake up sleepy head, we're going to be late for breakfast." I said, nd he groaned.

I went into the washroom and pulled my hair up as I washed my face. Finally, refreshed and wide awake, I looked back into the mirror and glanced down towards my bare neck. Abruptly, I touched my chest to make sure. There was nothing there. I quickly ran back by the bed and looked under the sheets and covers. Still nothing. Panicking, I looked on the floor, and there was still nothing.

"What're you doing?" Thomas groaned again, and I swallowed nervously.

"Er. Nothing." I replied. "J-just looking for something to wear."

"Wear your pink dress. It'll go with the necklace." He mumbled.

"Yes! The necklace." I said. _Now if only I could find it… _


	12. Chapter 12

**Lies, Losses and Lust.**

**Willow:**

Waiting outside of the hospital, I held Kris in my arms. He was sleeping, and I rocked him back and forth while AJ went to get his Volvo. After putting the new car seat in the back, we strapped him in and sat down. Sitting in the parking lot, AJ didn't drive. We both stared at the road ahead, wondering if we were ready for what was headed for us. In silence, he let go of the brakes and we began to slowly drive. I couldn't speak; I felt as though I shouldn't. My hand twitched as I was about to turn the radio on, but then regretted it. He pulled up into the apartment and waited for me to get out.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked, and he gave me the look. I still remember this look, as he gave it to me the first time we met. He finally smiled and gave a slight nod, and I held my breath. I walked to the back seat and un-strapped Kris. He began to cry as he was woken and I held him tightly in my arms, wrapping his blanket around him.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah." AJ replied, not looking at Kris. I fought back the tears, imagining the hate he had towards his son.

"Goodbye Willow." AJ said, and began driving away. Standing in the lobby looking at his car drive away, I had a feeling it would be the last I'd see him. Sighing, I took the baby seat and supplies and went towards the elevator. An elderly woman was also in it. She smiled at Kris, who opened his eyes.

"Your first one?" She asked, and gently stroked his head. I noticed myself nodding before I could control myself.

"He's going to be a handsome young man." She said, and I nodded.

"Just like his father." The elderly lady smiled and gave me one last smile before getting off. Finally, once we reached my floor, I unlocked the door. Setting up the baby-rocker for Kris, I settled him in it. I went to heat his milk, until he began crying. As I cradled him in my arms, the crying faded away and he opened his eyes. Starring into mine, he looked as though he could see right through me. As if he could tell who I am, and how much I cared for him. His crying stopped, however, the starring didn't. I picked up his bottle of formula and began feeding it to him. After rocking him a bit, he fell asleep. Gently placing him in his bed, I began making a list of things he would need. I called AJ to tell him what to pick up, but there was so answer. Frowning, I pressed redial again, and another ten times. Finally, after twenty minutes and calling, I gave it one last shot. A woman answered, with the sound of a police siren coming from the background.

"Paramedic speaking." The voice said. My heart skipped a beat, and I nearly dropped the phone. Aside from Kris's crying, the police siren, and the woman speaking, the only thing that went into my mind was the yelling in the background. The sound of the police officers.

"Is…Is AJ okay?" I felt choked up, unable to speak.

"M'am I'm going to have to ask you to speak louder."

"W-where is he?" I asked, tears rolling down my face.

"Spadina Street." The paramedic was called and she hung up the phone. I quickly picked up Kris, who began crying, and made my way out the door. I knew I couldn't take Kris with me there, so I rang my neighbors door.

"Willow!" Mrs. Boman opened the door. I noticed her three grandchildren in there with her, and she looked at my crying face. "My goodness, darling what's the matter?"

"Can you please watch Kris." I asked, panting.

"Who is this young lad?" She smiled at Kris, who stopped crying once he went into her arms. Her grandchildren ran around him, examining him as if he was a new specimen.

"Don't worry; he'll be in good arms."

"I'll be back in less than an hour; he's already eaten about twenty minutes ago." I handed her all of Kris's stuff, and began running down the hallway towards the elevator.

Waiting for the bus to come, I couldn't take it anymore. I began running down the streets in the cold winter air. I ran across the street, only to see a police car blocking the roads. After looking around, I noticed something. AJ's Volvo.

"AJ!" I yelled so loudly that people from the thirtieth story could hear me.

"AJ!" I began to scream. I passed through the Caution tape and pushed passed the officer. I looked over at the ambulance, and I saw him, with an oxygen mask put over him. I opened the door and hopped on, not allowing anybody to question me. I began crying, and stroked over his cheek.

"Wake up, please wake up." I bawled, and his hand began to move. He held onto my arm, and his eyes opened, but barely.

"Willow…"

I held onto his hand and began crying, hard.

"Please don't go, please."

"Willow, promise me one thing."

"Anything! Just _please _don't let go."

"Take care of Kris. When he's older, tell him about me."

"_No! _No, AJ. _You, _you have to tell him. You have to be by his side."

"I love you."

His eyes shut. The paramedics ran in, and I was asked to leave. Crying behind the ambulance as they sped away, I began crying. Slowly, the snow began to drop down. People around me were stunned and shocked. Who in the right mind would drop on her knees and begin crying in the middle of the street? _I _would.

**Elisabeth:**

At breakfast, I drank a sip of orange juice. Sarina gave me an awkward look and raised her eyebrows.

"Elisabeth, aren't you hot?" She asked, and she was right. Today was the hottest day we've had on this island. There was no wind, and the sun was beaming right at us. I began sweating and nodded.

"Yes. Er…I mean, no. I'm quite cold actually. I think I'm coming down with something." I replied. Sarina gave me another look, and took a sip of her drink.

"It's probably heat stroke. You're wearing a thick scarf, take it off."

"Yeah, Elisabeth." Thomas chimed in. There was no way out of this, I thought. I slowly began to unwrap the scarf, and sighed with relieve as I had a small breeze hit my neck. Thomas, taking a bite of his fries, pointed at my neck. "I got her it."

Lindsay frowned and then laughed.

"You bought her neck?"

"No, the necklace." He said, and turned around. "See, this one right he—" He stopped chewing and frowned. "Why aren't you wearing it?"

Our table went silent. The only noise was from James slurping soup, but then he stopped. Everybodys eyes were fixed on me, and I swallowed nervously.

"I…I…" I didn't know what to say. "I didn't want to lose it."

"Elisabeth, just wear it. The chain is pretty strong, it won't fall off."

"What if we go in the ocean?"

"Then just take it off." He replied.

"What's the point then?" I shot back. Even if I _did _have the necklace, why was he being so complicated about it?

"Elisabeth, do you even like the necklace?"

"Of course I do!"

"No, you don't."

"_I _would know what _I _like." I snapped.

"And I thought you'd be grateful." Thomas muttered. There was an awkward pause, and Amy broke it.

"So…How was everybody's night?"

"Good." We all muttered, still having tension in the air. Nathan stole a glance at Sarina, who was drinking. James whispered in her ear, loud enough for me to hear.

"Okay, I can do what I want. Thank you." She replied, and opened another can of beer.

"Would you like to relax?" Nathan dropped his fork, and she sipped the can.

"Actually, I'd like to do what I want. Thanks though." Sarina shot back.

"Guys…Not this again..." Lindsay rolled her eyes, and Nathan got up from his seat.

"I'm done here. Hope it was worth it. In fact, order another beer." He threw his napkin on the table and began walking away, towards the pool area. Lindsay sighed and ran after him, and there was another silence.

"Awks…" Sarina said. The only noise we heard was from the clashing of the forks hitting the plates. During the silent breakfast, Thomas kept stealing glances at me. I tried to avoid them, trying to let him know I was mad. Finally, I finished and got up and left. He quickly did the same and followed me.

"I'm sorry for all of that." He said, and scratched his head.

"It's fine." I replied, still feeling guilty, and not being able to tell him anything.

"I just…I want you to like it."

"I do! Thomas, I love it." I said, and his smile lit up the room.

"Good." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went towards the guys. I groaned and went back to the hotel. After searching the entire room, I couldn't find it. I sighed and went back downstairs, and Thomas suddenly met me in the hallway.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled, and I kissed him.

"Thomas…We have to talk." I managed to say, and he nodded.

"Sure babe, one second." He opened the hotel room door and went inside to change. "What is it?"

"I lost the necklace." I closed my eyes, not bearing to see his reaction.

"_What?_"

"I'm sorry! I didn't purposely lose it, when I woke up, it was gone and—"

"You're beyond ungrateful." He shook his head and walked out. I sat down on the bed and sighed. I've never gone this far with a boyfriend to feel this hurt. Did I speak too soon? Is perfect not our word?

**Lindsay:**

I followed Nathan and yelled at him.

"Nathan, come back here." He kept speed walking, and I ran up to him and pulled his arm.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull off?" I exclaimed.

"Nothing! I'm so sick and tired of her."

"She's my friend, Nate. I deal with yours, I deal with your friend's _girlfriend, _but you can't 'suck it up' and deal with my friends?" My hand was shaking as I yelled at him; something I've never done before.

"Well I wish I knew your friends better before we got married."

I was taken aback.

"A-are you saying…you regret it?"

He sighed and looked at me with calmed eyes. "No, Lindsay that's not what I meant…"  
I began to walk away faster and faster, crying. He kept calling my name and grabbed my hand but I pulled away.

"_No_, Nathan. What was said was said. There's no taking it back!" I exclaimed, and a couple people turned back and starred at us. Nathan stood there by the pool, and heavily sighed. I began counting to ten in my head. If he didn't follow me, then he doesn't care. Then it should all be over.

_1…_

The sound of the footsteps behind me brought my hopes but, as they passed me, I realized it wasn't him.

_2…_

I looked around for an open place to sit, but instead, I made my way towards the bar.

_3…_

_4…_

_5…_

_6…_

I reached nine. I held my breath before opening the door. I closed my eyes and turned around, and when I opened them, I saw his face right in front of me. His lips pressed onto mine, and he put his arms around me.

"You're crazy to think I'd ever let this go. No matter _who _or what gets in the way."

I smiled, and the tears stopped. I sniffled, and he held onto my hand, and we walked back towards the pool.

"I haven't had any time to myself with my _wife, _actually. Alone." He had a bit of tease in his voice, and I felt myself blush. "Look at you, turning all red." He winked.

"It's the sun. Obviously." I rolled my eyes, but I blushed even move. He squeezed my hand and led me up to the hotel.

"I hope you know, we have a Jacuzzi."

**Veronica:**

Everybody left the table but Luke and I. I sighed and awkwardly got up to leave, but he grabbed my hand.

"Veronica, please wait." He said. I looked over at him, and noticed Charlotte and Sam coming our way.

"I'm going tanning with Charlotte. Luke, not _now." _I replied, knowing what stupid explanation I was going to get. Some stupid excuse, how he can't stop, how he has to continue, and how it's more important to him than our relationship. But of course. Why wouldn't it be? I'm just some girl, and those are his drugs. His addiction. His—

"I quit."

Two words came out of his mouth, and my thoughts stopped. I felt the way I felt the first time he and I went on our date. The feelings all returned.

"You quit…for _me?_" I asked, not believing a word he was saying.

"Veronica, you mean more to me than some stupid…injections."

He looked up at me with his blue eyes. Every part of my body wanted to forgive him, to accept what he was saying. My heart was pounding out of my chest, telling me to go for him. However, that tiny voice in the back of my head was telling me that he was lying.

"Why?" I found myself ask. He looked at me, stunned.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why did you quit for me?"

"I want you back."

"Did you quit, Luke?"

"I'm doing less than I did before. Veronica, you think I can just do this alone? You think if you were the one going through this, I wouldn't try to help you?" This time, it was Luke who pulled away. I stood there, as Charlotte and Sam came beside me.

"What was that about? Where's he going?" Sam asked, and I shook my head. Sam signalled Charlotte to go, and he sat down and talked to me.

"He told you…about what he does?"

"You know about it and you didn't tell me?"

"It doesn't change who he is, Veronica. He's still the same Luke."

"He's living a double life. How do you expect me to be with him, when he goes around _dealing heroine!_"

Sam began to laugh and shook his head. "That's not how it works."

"He needs to get professional help."

"He can get arrested."

"He can _die._" I hissed, and we both cringed at the thought. "I can't not be with him, but I can't _be_ with him. Not like this, anyway."

"He's willing to try to quit for you. That's something he's never done before."

"Sam…"

"Veronica, give it a chance. If you see he's lying, then you can break it off. But give him a chance." He nodded, and then sighed. I looked behind me to where he was looking and saw Charlotte.

"Who is that?" I asked, looking at the tall boy talking to her.

"I don't know. She's been talking to him a lot…"

"Maybe they're friends."

"How? They _magically _just met up in Mexico?" He sighed and buried his face into his hands. "Do you think I'm rushing her?"

"Into marriage?" I asked, and Sam nodded. I shrugged.

"Talk to her." I got up and walked towards Luke, who took out a pack of cigarettes in the smokers section. My jaw dropped. I knew he did _other _stuff, but this too? Sam's voice came in my head. The second Luke saw me; he put the pack in his pocket and smiled.

"So…" He said, as I stood there looking at him.

"There's a disco right now. It's nineteen up, so we can go." I smiled. He smiled too, knowing that I forgave him. We walked towards the rest of the crew and made our way towards the disco.

**Munro:**

After drinking one too many drinks, I came outside of the nightclub. Luke took out a pack of cigarettes, and I sat on the curb as he smoked.

"Don't say a word to Ver." He said, as he inhaled. I shook my head and looked down.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuke….." I slurred his name without realizing it. "I fucked up."

Luke began laughing, and Sam came outside.

"What're you doing? Luke, stop." He ordered, but Luke shook his head, also drunk.

"Nah, bro. Just don't rat me out and we're all good." He winked.

"She'll smell you."

"I've got that covered." He winked again, and took out a pack of gum. Sam shook his head and sat beside me.

"What's up with you, lover boy? Where's Amy?"

"In the hotel. Alone. I fucked up."

"Why? Why'd you break up anyway? She hasn't come out all day." Sam replied. I looked over at him, and couldn't see him standing still. Suddenly, I had to run to the nearest garbage can and began throwing up.

"Oh boy, someone get James. He's an expert on these thanks to Sarina." Luke said, and Sam laughed, texting him to come outside. While I was bingeing all of the alcohol out of my body, I began to pour my heart out.

"I fucked up _so _bad." I said, and threw up again.

"I ruined her vacation."

Luke came over and patted me on the back. "What'd you do this time?"

"Get away from me; I don't want to smell like you." I pushed him away, but missed and ended up hitting the air. Luke laughed as he backed away, taking out another cigarette. Sam came and helped me sit down on the curb again, and we talked. He handed me a cup of water, and I began talking again.

"She told me fame was getting to my head." I noticed Sam and Luke exchange looks.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. She said she'd accept me for it, she just doesn't want the fan girls around." I took another sip.

"She said she'd go back with you in a second. Well, she told Sarina who told me." James said, as he walked towards us.

"I can't get back with her." I sighed, and went through my hair. James took out a pill to stop the vomiting.

"Why?" Sam asked, and I shook my head.

"You don't get it. The more she's with me, the more she's going to get hurt. She's not like those other girls. I actually like her, a _lot. _Almost love. But the fame hurts her."

After a pause, we all stared into the open space, thinking _let me have love. _

"Well, Romeo, I think it's time you hit the hay." James finally said, and we all laughed.

"Yeah, I'll go in a while. Just need to think a bit more, that's all." I replied, and laid on one of the benches nearby. James took my spot and took a sip of his drink.

"So how're you and Sarina?"

"She's not interested." James wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and we all silently listened, as he explained. "She tells me Erin's the one for me. I don't know if she's trying to mock me, or what."

"I thought she liked you…" Luke said, taking another whiff.

"Luke, stop. Two is enough." Sam said, and Luke threw it on the ground. He took out cologne and sprayed it on, along with gum. Sam shook his head in disappointment. I threw my shoe off the bench and sighed.

"Girls suck." I groaned. The guys began hysterically laughing, and James got up.

"Alright big boy, let's get you to bed." He and Sam helped me get back to the hotel. As we walked down the hall, I saw Amy, talking with Elisabeth.

"I don't know _why _he's holding a grudge over that! It's a necklace…" Elisabeth started saying, but then cleared her throat as we walked by. Amy turned around and our eyes met for the first time ever since the break up. I noticed how red she was, and her eyes were red from all of the crying. I almost fell down, but James was there to hold me up.

"Amy…" I said, not being able to control my tongue. "I miss you." I whispered, so quietly, that nobody except me could have heard.

**Willow:**

It isn't right to bring a child, a newborn baby, to their father's grave.

I placed white flowers down, and Kris and I knelt down near the snow. Kris opened his eyes, and I rocked him. Tears rolled down my face as I read his name on the grave.

"I miss him, Kris." I managed to say, my voice choked up. "He wanted me to tell you about him. He had such a kind heart, Kris. And I never want you to forget that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Never Judge. **

**Charlotte:**

I walked back from the disco with all of the girls, as we held our heels in our hands. Veronica was holding Luke's hand, and I got a text from Sam saying he helped Munro in the hotel. We began laughing uncontrollably, and started posing for pictures. I stood next to a bridge and tried to get on top.

"Char!" Sarina giggled hysterically. "Be careful!" She said, holding the camera up. Veronica started laughing at me, but she wasn't as intoxicated as Sarina was, to start flashing the camera in my face. The flash ruined my eye sight, and I lost balance. Before I knew it, I was screaming, about to fall in the pool with my party dress, when a hand caught me and pulled me down.

"Well Klutz! Looks like I'll have to be with you everyday, hmm?" He winked. I looked at him, and the inebriated feeling I had was gone. I starred right at him, thankful that he caught me.

"Th-thanks."

We were interrupted with a shriek of laughter coming from Sarina, as she was literally rolling on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! Char you almost fell!" She exclaimed, and grabbed her sides to stop from hurting.

"Sarina, relax." I said, laughing nervously, and realizing how embarrassing she was being in front of Sean.

I noticed Nathan walk by and look at Sarina, with the most forceful glare I've ever seen. I began to frown at him, as he ignored Sarina's inability to get up.

"Should we help her get into the hotel?" Sean asked, and Sarina got up.

"I'm fine! I can find my way!" She began laughing again, reminiscing of the two minutes that passed. We looked at her until she was in the hotel, and then resumed our conversation.

"So…I've been seeing a lot of you lately, and I think we should go on our official date." Sean said, scratching his head, avoiding eye contact. Was he nervous? His British accent was shaky, and I couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, he held onto my hand, and touched my finger. He looked at the engagement ring Sam gave me, and he squinted.

"You're married?" He asked. I could barely even keep up in the conversation. My head felt dizzier than ever. I began making self notes _not _to go drinking with Sarina again. Whatever amount her liver could take, mine couldn't. I kept seeing white flashes every time I blinked, and I backed away from Sean.

"I-I have to go." I said, nearly falling back. He grabbed onto me, and then suddenly, I heard another voice. I could barely see anybody, but I felt myself being passed onto the next guy.

In the morning, I woke up to Sam sitting in the balcony, listening to the waves of the ocean. I went behind him and massaged his back, yet he didn't act like he used to.

"Something wrong?" I asked, yawning.

"Who is he?" Sam asked, and turned around at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who is the guy you were with last night? _All _of the girls went in their hotel rooms, but you were the only one out. With him." Sam angrily looked at me, as if he could read my mind.

"Sam, he's just a friend…I barely even remember last night."

"Oh! Like that makes anything better?" He snapped, and walked right past me. The wind blew through my nightgown and hair.

"What are you talking about? Sam…nothing _happened _with him. We're just friends; we met a couple of days ago." I wasn't like the other girls. I wasn't going to just break down crying, I told myself.

"So is that why you take your engagement ring off when you go clubbing with him?" Sam yelled. He's never yelled at me before, not even regarding the past events with Luke. My jaw dropped, and I gawped at him.

"Sam…" My voice began to shake. "I have never taken the ring off. I haven't cheated on you after—"

"Well history can fucking repeat itself!" Sam hollered, and stormed out. He slammed the door so hard, the mirror began to shake. I sat on the bed, telling myself not to cry. I fought back the tears, yet one slowly rolled down on my left cheek. I began to sniffle, and walked outside. I didn't want to be near anybody. None of the girls, none of the boys. I wanted to be alone. I took my own way near the ocean, while the rest of the crew participated in an event the DJ was hosting. I heard Amy and Elisabeth's names being called through the speaker. Lying on the sand, I brushed my fingers through it. The waves slowly hit the tips of my toes and pulled back. I looked over at my finger and tried to remember. When did I take my ring off? I didn't blame Sam for being angry; the diamond must have cost a lot. But if I didn't have it, who did?

**Sarina:**

James grabbed me by my elbow and pulled me aside.

"Sarina, we have to talk." He said, and looked at me with his blue eyes. Oh, how much I was resisting kissing him was uncountable. I starred back at him, and blushed.

"James, not right now." I said, trying to get away. If I gave into any of his flirting, leading me on or anything I would be setting myself up for heartbreak. I knew it would never happen. Especially with Erin around, and the fact that I can never _be _in a relationship.

He pulled me in and kissed me, and I pushed back. Every single part of my body, even my brain told me to continue it, but my heart didn't. Fear took over, and I backed away.

"What was that for?"

"Are you serious?" He said, and looked around. I couldn't help but sneak a peek at his shirtless body. "Sarina, do you really not have any attraction to me at all?" His tone wasn't cocky, but it was serious. I couldn't lie, but I didn't want to tell the truth. If I told him the truth, I would be the one hurt. Sooner or later, I would be hurt; I'd rather have it be now.

"I…I can't be in a relationship. Not right now, James." I said, and began walking to where the girls were, getting their hair braided. He didn't let this go. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"So… that kiss didn't mean anything to you?" He starred at me. I wanted to scream at him, _Of course it did! It meant more to me than life itself. _But instead, I looked down at my feet, cussing at myself for letting him do it.

"I'm sorry I've been a burden to you. With drinking and all." I finally said. He looked away and nodded.

"That's what brothers are for." My heart felt as though it stopped pumping. Ache and pain went through it, and I closed my eyes. _Brother. _Of course, he would say brother. We could never be more.

"Yes, brother. Thank you for that…bro." I managed to smile, but he wouldn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out it was fake.

"Can you stop and just get to the point? Do you want to be my girlfriend or not?" He grabbed me by the shoulders. My head was slowly nodding yes, but I spat out the word that ruined it all.

"No."

He let go and breathed in. "Okay." He began walking away, and I knew I lost it all. There was no getting back, I just rejected the boy I've been after for over six months. I couldn't cry, that wasn't the point. It was _over. _

"What did he ask you?" Veronica nudged me, and I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"So, Jarina's still on the go, eh?" Elisabeth winked, as the employee was braiding her hair. I shook my head, once again.

"It's over. It's all over. The dealing, the flirting, the friendship, and what even was the relationship." I jumped into the pool and began swimming. Amy frowned and jumped in, following me.

"Wait up! Where are you going?" She yelled, and I ignored her. I didn't want to be near her. I swam under a bridge, and hid until she came by and didn't see me. Under there, away from reality and everyone around me, I began to cry. Fright, of course, ruined it for me again.

**Amy:**

I swam one lap around the pool to find Sarina, who vanished. Shrugging, I got out and told the other girls.

"They're doing a couples dance right now. I'll see you there!" Elisabeth said, as Thomas took a hold of her hand and walked together towards the DJ. I smiled and waved, but went the other direction. The last thing I needed was to see couples together. As I walked to the bar, I noticed a familiar voice speaking to the bartender.

"…_And it's not even my fault! You know? She's the one who has problems with the fans. But I nearly love her…" _I looked over and recognized his brown hair and green eyes. Suddenly, one of the employees grabbed my hand and began speaking Spanish to me.

"He's telling you to go join the dancing event!" The bartender translated and laughed. I began to blush and shook my head.

"It's for couples! Er…Me no amor." I attempted to speak Spanish, which caused the bartender to laugh even more. He translated what I said to the employee and the employee rolled his eyes, jokingly. He went up to Munro and grabbed his hands and brought us together. He winked at me, and pushed us towards the group of couples. The bartender called after us, saying "Have fun!" And continued to laugh. As Munro and I held hands, the second the employee left, we broke apart and stood there. I've finally seen him after two days, and after our odd confrontation that night.

"So…I think Pedro over there might get a bit sad if we don't participate in this event together."

"I don't think Pedro'll mind." I glared at him.

"Amy…Can we please just talk about this?"

"So what, you can say what you told the bartender? How it was my fault and how I'm jealous?"

"I didn't say that! Amy, please don't start this. Please don't fight with me. We're on _vacation_, for Lindsay and Nathan's sake."

"Thanks tips." I rolled my eyes and began walking away.

"Amy…" Munro ran after me. We began arguing up until we reached the DJ, where he chose us as his first example for the couple games. Stunned to say anything, tourists all around cheered me onto the stage. Nervously, I stood next to the DJ.

"Hola senorita." The DJ smiled. "What's the name of your boyfriend?"

"Er…Well, he's not really my—" I faced the huge crowd waiting for me to finish. I really wasn't going to begin telling everyone the complications of dating an actor.

"Munro." I said, quietly. There were a couple of howls and whistles from all around, and the DJ attempted to repeat it.

"Manruh?" He asked, and I laughed.

"Munro."

"Manro."

"_Mun_ro." I replied, one last time, getting a bit annoyed how people around were laughing. Suddenly, a blond girl yelled.

"Munro Chambers! The actor!" Most girls began to squeal and shriek and I stood on the stage, being ignored. The DJ's attention turned to Munro and he brought him up on the stage, kicking me off. I got down, and the entire 'couples event' turned into a Munro Chambers interview. However, his girlfriend wasn't mentioned in any questions.

Sighing, I walked away. I noticed Lindsay and Nathan tanning, and I went next to them.

"Where's Munro?" Lindsay asked, and I pointed.

"Where else? Obviously getting interviewed. _On vacation._" Lindsay and Nathan exchanged glances, and Nathan looked at me.

"Amy, I know you're upset with the amount of attention he gets…But, I mean. It's worth it. The fame and money, it's what he likes." Lindsay slurped her coconut drink, and nodded.

"But…I think if he were to choose between something he loves doing, and somebody he's _in _love with, he should go with Amy."

"He's coming." Nathan hissed, and I tried not to turn around.

"Amy, can we please talk?"

"Sure you don't have another interview to go to?" I snapped, but Lindsay widened her eyes, signalling me to stop. Sighing, I got up. She mouthed the words, good luck, as I walked with Munro. I noticed her and Nathan snuggling up together afterwards. Why couldn't I have a relationship like that? Already married and all.

"I'm sorry. I can't control it." Munro sighed. "That night when we all went to the club together, when I finally saw how much this break-up affected you, I never thought you would be upset."

"You actually thought I would just end things and go on with my life being all happy?" I was astonished. I couldn't help but ignore the smile appearing onto my face as he continued to pour his heart out.

"…Overall, I miss you, Amy Zallo." He blushed, and smirked to the side. I laughed and opened my arms.

"Come here, you. I miss you more, Munro Chambers." He hugged me tightly, and then didn't let go.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend again?"

I began to laugh, not letting go either. "Who said we even broke up?" I joked. He began laughing and tightly hugged me. We walked back to the rest of the crew, where everything was perfect. Nathan and Lindsay were hand in hand, and everyone else were in their own little world.

"We want to go on a tour to the city tomorrow." Lindsay said, and we all listened. "Whoever wants to come can come too. The bus leaves in the morning." I looked over at Munro and he nodded. "Amy and I'll come."

"Okay, they sell tickets for it over there at that booth." Munro and Nathan walked away to go buy everybody a ticket, and the girls and I went back to the hotel to get ready for lunch. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"It's from Toronto!" Veronica exclaimed, as she looked at the caller ID.

"Don't answer, we'll get charged." Lindsay said, as she applied lipstick. Suddenly, Charlotte flew in the room.

"Does anybody have a dress I can borrow?"

"We're going to lunch, Char. Just wear shorts and a tank." Sarina replied, tossing her a summer dress.

"Er, actually, I won't be joining you guys today." Charlotte turned pink and began heading out the door, when Veronica got up from the chair and called her back.

"Are you going out with Sean?" She said, and Charlotte looked pale.

"It's not a date. We're going as friends, I need to get away from all of the drama—"

"Shut _up, _Charlotte. Sam cares so much about you, and you go ahead and lose his five thousand dollar ring? And then cheat on him with some British douche bag?" Veronica snapped. My jaw hung open, and Charlotte's lip began to wobble.

"For your information, Veronica, you have no idea what even happened last night!" She replied.

"Actually, I was more sober than you. I saw the way you leaped into Sean's arms. You don't deserve Sam." Veronica looked at her one last time in disgust. Charlotte angrily stormed off, and returned Sarina's dress. We all sighed as she closed the door, and there was silence. Veronica began ranting on about how much Sam gets hurt and his heart broken. Little did she know, he wasn't the only one.

**Charlotte:**

I went by the second hotel building, waiting for Sean. He came outside in his shorts and a wife beater, and smiled at me.

"Bloody hell, I need to be careful, then." Sean muttered. I raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"Your boyfriend might attack me if I made a move on you, but you look dashing." He smiled. I began to blush, and hated myself for being so easily bought by compliments.

"Well, no. Compliments won't get me to cheat on him." I said, again. As he continued to talk, my head wasn't in the conversation. I occasionally nodded now and then, but the words Veronica said to me kept going on in my mind. As we walked, Sean's hand gently hit mine, and he interlocked his fingers with mine. I pulled away.

"Sean…" I began and he cut me off.

"I know, I know. You're with Dan."

"His name is Sam," I replied, trying to keep a straight face to tell him that I was serious. As we walked around, there was artwork some employees at the resort were selling. I noticed a painting that I loved, and I took out my purse to purchase it. As I looked around for my wallet, I couldn't find it.

"Everything okay?" Sean asked, and I shook my head.

"I can't find my wallet."

"Well, that's okay. I can buy it for you." He offered, sweetly.

"No…no you don't understand. My _passport _was in that wallet." I said, panicking and going through my bag. "Oh my God, where is it?"

"…Maybe Sam took it?" Sean suggested. I paused and looked at him, frowning.

"Sam wouldn't." I said. "Would he?"

"Well, maybe. To get revenge on you so you would forget about the fight and focus on the wallet. And then he'd pretend to return it to you acting like the hero."

I shot Sean an awkward look, and he laughed. "I've been there. Trust me." As stupid as his theory sounded, I believed him. How could Sam do such a thing? Was he really this immature? I headed off towards the restaurant they were having lunch in, ready to yell at him. I barged in, and walked straight up to Sam, with Sean beside me.

"Stealing my wallet makes you real mature doesn't it?" I shot, and everybody from the table turned and looked at me. Veronica dropped her fork and rolled her eyes, ready to say something. I held up my hand towards her direction and snapped at her as well. "Bitch don't even try to start something with me right now. Sam, give back my wallet. It has my passport in it, and I really need everything back." Veronica closed her mouth and sat back, folding her arms together. Sam frowned, comepltely distracted from what I was saying, and was staring at Sean. Sarina cleared her throat and glared at me.

"Want to introduce us to your friend there, Char?" She said, with a bit of tention in her voice.

"No, actually. All I want is my passport back." I said, and everybody looked over at Sam.

"Oh my god, can't we have _one _meal without drama?" Lindsay said, and scoffed. "Sam just give her back the fucking wallet so we can eat in peace."

"I don't have her wallet!" He exclaimed, and I groaned.

"Don't try to play stupid with me! Just give it. I know you have it so you can hide it and then act all heroic…" I stopped myself from continuing. As I said the theory out loud, it sounded like the dumbest thing in the world. I sighed, and looked back at Sean, who also shrugged.

"You probably legit it back at the hotel." James suggested, and Luke agreed. I thanked them and began walking to Sean, when I heard Sam mutter saying, "Have fun on your date." I turned around, hurt and upset to see him like this. However, he had no idea what was in stored for him and I.


	14. Chapter 14

**No News is Good News. **

**Amy:**

Once Charlotte went back to the restaurant with Sean, I turned to Sam.

"Do you have it?" I asked, curiously.

"No! Why would you even think that?" Sam frowned and angrily flipped his hair. Munro and I exchanged glances, and everybody ate dinner in silence.

"I didn't take it. Stop." Sam finally said, and got up from the dinner. Veronica followed him out, and grabbed his hand.

"_Sam,_ nobody's saying you did." We overheard.

"Why did Charlotte think I did?" He exclaimed, and didn't stop walking.

"Wait! First her ring, Elisabeth's necklace, now her passports?" Veronica said. I suddenly looked over at Munro and I could see his mind click everything together.

"He's a fucking thief." He said, and we all quickly got up.

"We have to get Charlottes stuff back!" I said, and we began running, trying to find her. As we searched the entire resort, she wasn't found. We all got back together, and Munro squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry. He can't get any of our stuff." He smiled, reassuringly. Finally, it was late and we all went to our hotel rooms. As I unlocked my room door, I saw Charlotte and Sean sitting on Munro and I's bed. My jaw dropped, and Munro suddenly attacked Sean. He pushed him towards the wall and glared him down.

"Give Charlotte back all of her things." He said, in the deepest voice I've ever heard him in. Charlotte suddenly got up and began going hysterical.

"Munro, get off of him! He's trying to help me; he's not the bad guy!" She kept repeating. I've never seen Munro fight with anybody, and seeing how red and uncontrollable he was, made me stunned. I stood there, unable to help Charlotte, Sean or even Munro.

"Amy, do something!" Charlotte screamed, as Munro was choking Sean. My hand began shaking, which snapped me out of everything. I ran up to Munro and looked at him straight in the eye. He suddenly looked at me and let go, as Sean began coughing.

"You're fucking mad." Sean said, as he was trying to breath. He stumbled, attempting to get off the bed, and almost fell. Charlotte ran after him, and she and Sam exchanged glances by the doorway. She shook her head and walked with Sean, and Sam came up to us.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sam and Munro nodded, looking over at me. I couldn't believe what I saw, and I was still in shock. Munro didn't take his eyes off of me, and I was afraid to leave.

"Amy…" He began, the moment Sam left.

"Hmm?" My voice squeaked.

"About what happened…that-that wasn't me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You did the right thing." I said, and I felt my face burning with fear. "I'm going to Elisabeth's." I finally said, and fled the room. I began knocking on Elisabeth's door, and Thomas opened it, holding a can of beer.

"Excuse me, is Elisabeth here?" My voice was shakey, and he opened the door, letting me go from under his arm. I saw her staring at the TV in her nightgown, as they watched Degrassi. She was drinking as well, and she began laughing crazily.

"OH my goodness, Fitz is such a joke in this! Look!" She pointed at the TV, where James and Aislinn had a scene together.

"Er…yes." I replied, not thinking about Degrassi.

"Elisabeth, I have to talk to you." I said, and she turned the TV off when she saw my worried look.

"Um, Thomas. Could you go pick up something from Munro's room?" She hinted, and signalled him to leave. He quickly caught on and nodded, heading out the door. I turned to her, and explained what happened with Sean, as she took a sip of her beer.

"…Maybe he was just angry and sticking up for Char?" Elisabeth suggested, and I shook my head.

"No, it wasn't anything like that."

"You've never seen him in a fight, Ames. You don't know what he's like. I'm sure it's no big deal." She replied, and I shook my head.

"_No,_ he knew that he did something wrong. It wasn't right."

"I don't know. I mean, you'd have to talk to him about it." She replied, and quickly changed the subject as Thomas came back into the room.

"…Right. Well, I should be going." I said, and nervously walked out. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to face Munro again. As I was walking out to go to the bar, I felt someone grab my hand.

"Amy, stop." Munro said, and looked straight into my eyes. I avoided the eye contact, and felt tense.

"I'm going for a drink, Munro. We'll talk later." I said sternly.

"No! Why can't we just talk about it now?" He frowned, and I began walking towards the bar, needing to get a drink. He grabbed onto my hand, hardly. He didn't let go, and tightly squeezed until I squealed.

"Ow! Munro, stop!" I said, and he began turning red.

"I-I-I…" He began saying, and looked pale suddenly. He began backing away and running.

"Munro!" I exclaimed, running after him. "_Stop!_" I said, and I finally caught up to him. He started shaking and sat on a bench.

"I'm sorry. I-I don't know why…" He said, and began rocking back and forth.

"It's okay. I'm not hurt, everything is okay." I replied, and he looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Amy, I can't control myself." I brushed a piece of his dark hair out of his face and lightly kissed him.

"Yes you can." I said, and grabbed onto his shaking hands. He calmed down a bit, but was still fearful.

"When did this happen?" I asked him, hoping I wasn't pushing it too far.

"M-my dad. Thomas and I would always get…" His voice trailed off, and I noticed him gaze at the ground. He stopped talking, until I asked him again.

"When we were little, they would always fight; my mother and him. And he would take it out on us. It-it was our fault they separated." He replied, and took a deep breath. "Every time I fight with someone, I feel as though I've morphed into him. I can't control it, his power takes over me." I began to stroke his arm, and got up.

"Munro, just because he was a bad man, doesn't make you one. Don't blame yourself for anything he's done." I said, and let my hand out. He took it, and we made our way back to the hotel. I made him tea to calm him down, and then gave him a pill.

"Everything will be better in the morning." I whispered, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Promise."

**Sarina:**

Early in the morning, I noticed Amy and Munro taking a walk down the beach, from the balcony. I decided not to interrupt them, so I went for breakfast by myself. As I sat down, James came right across from me.

"Hey," I smiled, and went to sit with him. "You're up early."

"Yeah." He shuffled, uncomfortably. "Are you going to sit here?" He asked.

"Well…if you don't mind, then yeah." I smiled and pulled back my curly hair into a pony tale.

"Actually, I was expecting somebody." He replied, still not looking at me. I slowly placed the napkin back on the table.

"Oh. Okay...sorry." I replied, confused. I picked up my bag and sat back in the table I was originally sitting at, right in front of him. He would steal quick glances, as I looked on the menu, and I would do the same. Suddenly, as the waiter came, a tall tanned brunette girl went towards James. I gripped onto the menu, and the waiter asked me what I wanted.

"Shhhh." I hushed. I leaned over to hear what they were saying. James gave her a quick greeting peck on the cheek and pulled out her seat. She sat down and flipped her long golden hair, and began laughing.

"So, what's Australia like?" I heard James' voice. I leaned in further, and the waiter asked again.

"Miss, would you like our new Australian crème Brule?"

"_Australian?_" I spat out. I glared at the girl and undid my ponytale. "No, as a matter of fact. I would like anything besides Australian. And no golden food. Actually, just get me anything that girl isn't getting." I nodded towards her and the waiter nodded. He went over to ask for their order, and I could barely hear what she was saying, thanks to the live band right beside me. Three guys began playing the guitar, and one held a tin can for tips.

"Okay! Okay, I'll give you a tip if you _stop _playing. Thanks." I said, and took out a twenty and placed it in. Once the moved onto another table, I could hear their conversations again.

"So who's this girl you were telling me about? That total bitch?" The girl asked, and James suddenly looked over at me. He mumbled something and the girl replied.

"Oh! Oops." She said, and turned around to look at me. James hid in his hands and I avoided eye contact. She kept starring until I got up. I left money on the table and began walking away, with tears in my eyes.

"Pricilla, I'll be right back." I heard James say, and he began to follow me.

"Sarina, she wasn't talking about you—"

"_Total Bitch_? James…do us both a favour and never talk to me again. This entire vacation was filled with drama, and tomorrow is our last day. _Stop._" I ignored anything else he was saying, and walked off to a booth. I ordered a sandwich, and from the corner of my eye I noticed him walk back to the restaurant. _Total bitch? He thought I was a bitch? I'll show him a bitch. _

**Elisabeth:**

I sat in my room waiting for Thomas to come in.

"One more day!" I squealed as I stretched and he came over to tickle me.

"It went by so fast…!" He replied, and we laid down in bed.

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about we sleep in today? And skip breakfast." He began tickling me some more, until I screamed really loudly. Suddenly, we were interrupted by the sound of the phone.

"Look what you did, I bet it's the front desk complaining from your loud screams." Thomas joked, and poked me. I screamed again and jumped off the bed.

"It's from Canada." I gave a confused look. "They called us two days ago too…"

"Maybe it's AJ. What if something's wrong?" Thomas suddenly ran to the phone and picked up.

"Hello?" He said, and paused. "It's Willow." He handed the phone over to me.

"Willow? How are you?" I said, and could barely hear her from all of the crying.

"He-He's dead." Willow said, and was interrupted by a crying baby in the background.

"Willow? What? Who's dead?" I asked, and felt cold. I sat down, frowning, as Willow began to cry, as well.

"AJ! AJ's dead."

I nearly dropped the phone. Willow hung up, and I stood there, in shock starring at the wall. Nothing seemed to matter.

"Thomas." I whispered and looked at him in teary eyes. "Get the others. AJ passed away."

**Lindsay:**

We stood in the airport, trying to get the next flight. Everybody had tissues in their hands, and Nathan paid for the early leave fee. Veronica began sobbing onto Luke's shoulder, as he tightly held onto her. I grabbed Nathan's hand, and nobody could bare look at Munro. He sat alone, not wanting to be with anyone. Not even Amy. He kept repeating the same words over and over again; his best friend died, and he was last to know. He was rattled.

"Amy, go comfort him," I whispered, and Amy shook her head.

"No, let him be alone." She replied. Veronica sniffled her way over to us and hugged Amy.

"Why…Why did this happen?" She cried, and Amy patted her.

"I know. I know."

We noticed Sam and the rest of the boys walk over to Munro. We were all wearing black, on this dreadful rainy day. Finally, the flight attendant came over and gave us our new boarding passes.

"We will board you in about ten minutes. Please go to C-16." She said, and I gave out everybodys passes. We began walking, and I looked over at Sam.

"Charlotte's not coming, is she?"

"She can't. James stayed behind with her, but even if she wanted to, she can't. Her passports…" His voice trailed off. I could see he still missed her, on top of the news with AJ.

"Call her. We have ten minutes, she can get herself to the airport in time, I can get her a boarding pass—" I began saying, but Sam shook his head.

"She's happier with Sean. I know it." He began walking away, but I caught onto him.

"Sam! She loves you. I know she does, she's not happy with Sean." I said. "Besides, we all know he's the one who stole her stuff." I whispered. Sam stopped walking. He took out his phone and dialled her number, and finally got an answer.

"Hello? Sam? How is everything? Are you guys there yet?" I overheard Charlotte begin asking questions, and Sam sighed.

"Charlotte, I want you to come with me."

"B-but I have to file for a passport!"

"I'm not leaving if you're not coming."

"I can't come! Not if I don't find my wallet!"

"Sean has it! Charlotte, everyone knows he does. You _have _to notify the police."

"Sam" I nudged and he looked over. "They're boarding the children, we're next. Are you coming?" I asked, and let out his boarding pass.

"Charlotte, they're boarding."

"Go without me. I'll see you tomorrow night." She said, and he stood there. One hand was on the phone, and his eyes were on the pass.

"Sam, AJ would want you to go. Be there for Willow." Charlotte repeated, half crying.

"I have to stay, Lindsay. I don't trust Sean, and I don't want anything happening to her." He took the boarding pass from me, and walked back to the flight attendant.

"Bye Sam. Take care." I muttered, and turned back to Nathan who took my hand for us to board.

As we sat in our plane, I sighed. Why did something good have to be followed by something bad?

"I wish I was there for him…when Kristiana…" Nathan said, and I noticed a trickle of tears fall down his cheek.

"He hasn't left us. He has a child here, Nate." I replied, holding onto his hand.

"Yes, but he killed himself. It wasn't meant to be, it was _suicide._" The way he said suicide caused Luke, who was sitting on his other side, to break down. I looked over at Veronica, who was also trying to calm him down.

**Veronica:**

"Luke, please stop crying. He's in a better place."

"You know, Veronica, he was my brother. When we were younger, we used to make these videos…" Luke couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears began coming out, and he sobbed.

"He was the only person who tried to help me. With the addiction." He said, and cried some more.

"Luke…" I was speechless. I never thought of AJ this close with any of the boys, other than Munro. Finally, the flight attendant brought Luke some water, and he took a pill. After a couple of hours, the pill caused him to sleep, along with more than half of the people on the plane. I, however, couldn't. Where was AJ? I looked outside the window and starred at the clouds. _AJ…wherever you are, we all miss you. _

When I woke up, everybody took their baggage off of the plane. I walked into the Toronto Airport, and looked at Luke.

"You can get through this." I whispered. He nodded, and the doors to the terminal opened. We walked trying to find Willow. Suddenly, I saw Sarina in tears as she ran up to a girl who I couldn't recognize. As we got closer, I saw her. Was that Willow?

Her long hair was out of place, she had no glasses on. Her clothes were miss-matched and she had no makeup on. She looked as if she hasn't slept for days. A rush of guilt ran over me, knowing that we were out partying for days, while she was mourning. I looked by her leg and saw a car seat, and a small baby's hand poking out of it. I clasped my hand over my mouth, as we all gathered around the baby.

"Oh my God." I finally broke the silence.

"Veronica." Willow said, and cried onto my shoulder. We all greeted her, and then I went next to the baby.

"Hello Kris," I said, in a playful voice. I gave his head a light kiss and he opened his eyes, looking at all of our unfamiliar faces.

Willow took out a tissue and wiped her tears, and then looked at me.

"Where are James, Sam and Charlotte?" She asked.

"Well, it's a long story with Char. She met this thief, and he took her stuff, so Sam stayed behind until she got it back. James, on the other hand…I'm not sure." I turned to Sarina to ask her, but she ignored the question.

"Who's James?" She blatantly asked, and I decided to drop it, exchanging looks with Willow.

The baby began to cry, and Willow picked him up, lightly rocking him back and forth in her arms.

"The taxi is going to be here soon," She whispered to us. I couldn't dare take a look at Luke, as he excused himself. Then I followed him to where he was.

"I can't stand being around Willow, seeing how hurt she is. I feel horrible." He said, and took out a pack of cigarettes. I bit my lip to stop myself from saying something to him about this, since the time was wrong. He blew the smoke and didn't even finish. He threw the butt onto the floor and looked at me.

"I hate myself so much, you don't understand." I stood next to him, crying.

"All you have to do, is be there for his son. We have to help Willow raise him." I choked out, and Luke nodded. He put his arm around me, and we walked back. Willow was handing the baby to Munro, who finally smiled after many hours.

"They look so much alike," He said, and the baby seemed calmer with him. Willow sniffed, and put her glasses on.

"AJ wanted you to be the godfather," She smiled over at Munro. He looked up in astonishment.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…it's an honor." He managed to say, as he and Amy began feeding the baby.

"What's his name?" Elisabeth asked who was handed the baby to, next.

"Kris." Willow replied, gathering Kris's belongings.

"Kris…like Kristi—" Thomas began to say, but Sarina nudged him. Willow flinched, and trying to change the subject, Sarina brought up Charlotte.

"So, who's going to come pick those three up tomorrow?"

"They can taxi," Thomas replied, and Sarina rolled her eyes.

"Why won't James just stay there?" She mumbled. Finally, the taxi came in and we all got in. Willow wouldn't separate herself from Kris, so she, Munro, Amy and Sarina went in a separate taxi than the rest of us. The car ride home was very awkward and silent, until Thomas broke it.

"Willow looks...different."

"It's all of the stress. He died in her arms, you know." Elisabeth chimed in.

"I feel bad for her," Luke said, and I nodded, still in shock that _that _was Willow.

"I want to stop by AJ's grave." Thomas said, and I agreed. Hearing the words '_AJ's grave_' made me shiver. Luke put out his hand, and I held onto it, shaking.

"I don't believe he's dead." I whispered, and the rest of the cab ride was silent…


	15. Chapter 15

**Sarina:**

I waited by the door of our apartment for Charlotte, Sam and James to come. They were said to be here any minute, and I had an excellent conversation in mind to have with James. Suddenly, the doorknob on our door began to turn, and there was knocking. I bolted to the living room and past everyone. I opened the door, to see him standing right in front of me. I starred right into his eyes, and threw my head down.

"Hi." I managed to say, and he responded the same. I saw Charlotte and gave her a huge hug, and she smiled.

"So much shit went down, I have so much to tell you," She whispered in my ear. Her and Sam went up to Willow and gave their condolences. Charlotte Sam and I went downstairs to get their luggage, as James went to set up everything in the guest room. Once we were downstairs, I turned to Charlotte.

"So, how'd you get your stuff back?"

"Sam called the police and they searched through his stuff. He even had Elisabeth's necklace!" She shook her head in shame and I sighed.

"Some people, they're just fucked up." We walked back into the elevator, and everyone was gathered around Kris, as Munro was feeding him milk through the bottle.

"He's a really good dad." Amy whispered in my ear, and I nodded. I looked around to see where Willow was, but she wasn't there. Suddenly, Kris burped up milk all over Munro's black v-neck.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed, and startled Kris, who automatically began crying.

"Can somebody get him a change of clothes?" Someone else yelled. I quickly turned around to go to Willow's room for the baby bag, but it wasn't there.

"Willow?" I called, and made my way into the guest room. "Willow do you have the baby ba—" I stopped in my tracks. My jaw hung over, and I couldn't blink. There she was, sitting on his bed, mouth on mouth. As soon as Willow saw me, she pulled away, and James got up. I breathed in, and my voice cracked.

"Willow. The baby bag." I said, and tried not to stare at her. Willow turned a light shade of pink as she handed the bag to me, and James slid past me through the door. There was no explanation to be made, what happened already happened.

I walked over to Munro and handed it over to him, and I walked back into my room. I slid down the door and began to crying, and threw my phone at the mirror. The mirror shattered down, and Veronica ran into my room.

"What was that? Oh my God, are you okay?" She exclaimed and helped me up.

"Close the door," I sniffled, and she nodded. After locking it, she placed me on the couch and asked me what was wrong.

"I saw Willow and James kissing." I whispered, and she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"_Willow _and James?" She exclaimed, and I nodded.

"But…but it doesn't make sense." She started pacing back and forth, and suddenly, Willow walked into my room.

"Sarina, what you saw…it meant nothing."

"You sly little bitch!" Veronica attacked and pointed her finger at Willow. "Your best friends man?"

"No! No, it's not like that!" Willow broke down into tears, and I just stood there, starring at her. I couldn't feel any pity, not even if I wanted to.

"It's not like that! I don't know what happened, _okay?_ I was upset, I needed comfort, and he was there for me….! Sarina, you understand right?" She turned to me, with her piercing red eyes, with tears everywhere. I didn't even want to _look _at her.

"No, she doesn't. You filthy man stealer!" Veronica spat those words out and Willow just looked stunned.

"Sarina, he still loves you." This topped it off.

"_NO _he doesn't Willow! You don't know how he feels, you don't know what's happened between him and I. And you know what, Willow? It hasn't even been a week since AJ's passed, and you go around with other guys? I'm done here." I felt terrible bringing AJ up, but I grabbed my car keys and walked out of the room, leaving Willow behind.

**Veronica:**

I stood in Sarina's room, staring Willow down.

"What happened?" Amy and Elisabeth rushed into the room, only to find Willow crying and me pacing back and forth.

"Sarina just stormed out of the room like a madman." Elisabeth said, and Amy nodded in agreement.

"This girl over here—" I started, but I couldn't say it. I looked at Willow, who really did look hurt.

"I didn't mean to hurt her…" She said, and began to walk out of the room.

"Willow, come back." I sighed, and she did. "At least tell us what happened."

"Well, okay. I was setting up the baby's crib until James came to help, and I told him about AJ, and he told me not to be upset, and he hugged me…and it sort of just happened. He's perfect, Veronica. He's sweet, and—"

"Okay, _enough_!" Amy exclaimed. "You kissed _James_! Oh no. Oh _no, _I'll be back." Amy stormed out of the room and Elisabeth and I followed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, and she put her coat on.

"To get Sarina! God knows what she's doing. Where's the nearest pub?" Amy asked, and James turned.

"I'll come with you."

"No, you can go stay with Willow." Amy snapped, and opened the door. Munro followed her out, handing the baby over to me. As I rocked Kris in my arms, I could see so much of AJ in him. Luke came over next to me and smiled.

"With the baby in the house, there needs to be less smoking now." I saw a tiny smile form on his face. I nodded in agreement.

"True…second hand smoking _is _dangerous." I nodded, while cradling Kris in my arms.

"Thank you, for helping me get through this." He smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. Nathan interrupted us, while sitting in the middle.

"We need to make plans for his burial." He said, and I nodded, feeling as though this conversation would be too depressing to hear. I walked back into Willow's room, and placed Kris into the crib. Sam walked in, and sighed, placing his backpack down.

"Are we all supposed to just cram into one room tonight?"

"I don't know what's happening." I felt tears fill my eyes again. "Amy and Munro are gone, Sarina's moving out, Nathan and Luke are planning the burial, and I don't even know what to do." I sobbed.

"Don't cry…it's hard for all of us. This vacation wasn't much of a vacation."

"Drama follows us everywhere. I thought you knew that." I raised an eyebrow, and he smirked.

"Unfortunately, I've realized that with all the girls. It's stupid." For once, Sam wasn't joking. He picked up his bag again and made his way towards the door.

"Charlotte and I are going back to our condominium. The more we mourn about it, the more we'll all be depressed. AJ, I know for a fact, wouldn't want this." He slammed the door on the way out, causing Kris to cry. I sighed and looked at the baby.

_This isn't going to work, _I thought. _We can't take care of a baby. _

**Amy: **

In the car, as I drove to London Pub to get Sarina, Munro suddenly brought something up.

"Do you think we'd make good parents?" He asked, out of the blue. I frowned and then laughed at the random timing this was asked. I bit my lip, and blushed.

"Well, er…We're not exactly married."

"That's not the point. My question is, would we?"

"If we get a house, and have a stable income—"

"Amy, you don't get it." Munro snapped. "I meant personality wise. Would we?"

"Well, of course." I replied automatically. Munro rubbed his chin and smirked at me.

"Good. We're going to adopt Kris."

I pressed hard onto the breaks and starred at him.

"_What?_ B-but but, Willow!" I exclaimed and he shook his head.

"She can't take care of him on her _own!_ Besides, _I'm _the godfather."

"And AJ left Kris with her…" I began to argue.

"But she can't take care of her and you know it!" Munro yelled, and I was silent. He had a point, but was wrong. I _knew _AJ wanted Kris to be with Willow. That's why he called her to take care of him. We pulled up in the driveway and Munro signalled me to go.

"Well? Aren't you coming?"

"No." He looked away and I shook my head. I went into the bar and I saw Sarina sitting, but she wasn't drinking. I pulled up a chair next to her.

"No drinks?"

"No. I don't feel like it. How'd you know I was here?"

"When _aren't _you here?" I joked, and she almost smiled.

"I'm moving out, Ames." She took out an article and pointed at a dorm for a night school.

"…You can't be serious."

"This is where I wanted to be. At a boarding school in England, but I stayed behind because of all of you. We're all splitting apart, getting married, and… just, splitting apart. I can't stay here forever." She looked at me with saddened eyes, and I knew that she would be happier there. I felt tears fill my eyes as the Apartment Girls were really breaking apart.

"I'll come with you." I heard myself say before controlling it. Sarina began laughing and shook her head.

"No, you have to stay here with Munro and Kris." At the sound of that, I felt queasy. Looking away uncomfortably, I fretfully laughed.

"Yeah…He wants to adopt Kris."

"He should."

"But Willow—"

"She can't take care of him on her own."

"She's going to fight back for him though. We all know it."

"But you'll win. The court wars, you see. I've been there." Sarina thought back to her parents divorce, and I shook my head in disagreement.

"Yeah, but it'll be a foul win." I replied. She shrugged, and I told her to come back.

"I called the school," She said, and ordered two drinks for us.

"You didn't! Sarina, why not talk to everyone about it? At least talk to Jam—"

"—Don't say his name!" She cut me off and took a sip of her beer. I paused, and let her continue. "They said I can enrol now. I'd have to go this weekend, because the new term starts now. I also have the money I saved up for this in my bank account. It's all perfect, I can easily go…" Sarina stopped talking after seeing the look on my face. Suddenly she nudged me as Munro walked into the bar.

"Hey," He smiled and sat down. I noticed Amy cringe and I frowned.

"Hey…" I replied.

"So, are you coming? Amy, I called a lawyer. He said we'd easily win _if _Willow wants to fight back—"

"With all due respect, Munro…What if Amy's not ready to be a parent?" Sarina stuck up for me. I gave her a small smile and sat quietly, as Munro frowned.

"Are you, Amy?" He asked, and I felt as though I was put on the spot. He grabbed onto my hand and smiled. "There's nothing to be afraid of. We'd move in together."

"Munro." I heard myself say. "I'm not doing anything without marriage." I smacked my twenty on the bar and made my way back to the parking lot. Sarina followed me and we went into her car.

"That'll give him a lot to think about." I smirked, as he called the bartender for another drink. Sarina shook her head laughing, and started the car. We drove away back to the apartment, and I braced myself to tell Willow the news.

**Elisabeth:**

Charlotte and Sam were saying goodbye to everyone, but before they were about to leave, Charlotte came up to me. She held a familiar necklace and smiled.

"Well well well!" She laughed, and I gasped.

"Oh my God, you got it!" I took it from her, and she helped me tie it around my neck.

"Well, now Thomas won't be as upset." She gave a quick wink and a goodbye, and went along with Sam. Thomas called me from the kitchen, but I quickly tied a scarf around my neck. I wanted to surprise him with it. After all, tonight was his younger brother's birthday dinner.

I wore a dress and went into the kitchen, and tried to see if he'd notice.

"So, when are we going to see Michael?" I asked, placing the chicken in the oven.

"I'm not sure." He replied, without looking at me. I frowned and tried again.

"Oh silly me, I got a bit of sauce on my neck. Can you wipe it off?"

He raised an eyebrow and handed a towel to me, and I sighed. One last try…

"Thomas, I think my necklace is falling off…Can you help me tie it?"

"Ask Willow." He said again, adding salt to the chicken.

"Charlotte found the damn necklace." I snapped and he turned around with a smile on his face. Angirily, I pulled the necklace off and placed it in his hand.

"Well. There you have it." I walked off and heard him sigh.

"Elisabeth…"

"What?" I said, and pulled the same thing off; acting as if I didn't care.

"Don't be like this!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied again, and walked towards the washroom. As he walked behind me, he tried to place his hands on my hips. I shifted away and slid into the washroom and gave him one last look.

"Elisabeth, just wear it." Scoffing, I shut the door on him and turned around.

"_Elisabeth, just wear it!_" I mocked him quietly. What was with him? Why was he so obsessed with that stupid necklace? I opened the door, and held up my finger at him.

"Thomas, _you _keep that stupid necklace. I have no interest in it."

"B-but…it's my first gift to you."

"You're _only _gift to me. We've been together for how long?" I exclaimed and noticed him flinch. He quietly apologized, making me feel guilty.

"Thomas…I didn't mean it like—"

"No. You're right, I should be showering you with gifts right now. But I can't…I…"

"It's okay! Really!" I held his hand but he shook his head.

"No. I can't give away anything. It…I feel as if somebody gets hurt when I do. I can't. I just can't. Giving you this necklace and you not accepting it…Elisabeth…"

I suddenly bit my lip from gasping. I remember back when we would watch an episode of Degrassi on Eli being a hoarder. Was Thomas the same?

"Thomas…do you, well. Have you ever heard of—"

"Hoarding? Yeah. I know."

"I'm sorry." I finally said, and took the necklace from his hands. I tied it around my neck and smiled. "I'll never take it off." I saw a small, but still fearful smile form on his face and I still felt guilty. Before I could say something, Amy, Munro and Sarina walked through the front door. Thomas gave me the look not to say anything and I gave him a slight nod. Sarina sighed and ignored all of us, as she ran into her room and Amy and Munro began arguing.

"Amy, this is what _has _to happen. For the sake of the child!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not ready."

"I can't do this without you, why are you making all of this so fucking complicated?"

"It's not _our _right! AJ is the father. He _chose _Willow!" Amy yelled and Munro looked pale at the subject of AJ. Willow suddenly came into the living room and starred at Munro and Amy. At the same time, Veronica and Luke came in.

"Oh boy." I whispered, and Thomas and I backed away in the kitchen.

"Willow…Veronica and I have a request." Luke smiled, and they looked at each other.

"We want to adopt Kris."

Willow's jaw dropped, Munro cussed and Amy exclaimed at Munro. Sarina walked into the room with her luggage all packed up and James following her from behind.

"Sarina it meant _nothing!_" He exclaimed and Willow gasped at her.

"Y-you're moving out?" Sarina held her head high and nodded. "What happened to Apartment Girls forever?" Willow's voice cracked and she began to cry. Amy, Lindsay and I rushed over and hugged her, and Sarina's lips began to tremble.

"Sarina…don't go." Lindsay said, and Sarina shook her head.

"I already bought a plane ticket."

"_Plane ticket?_" I hollered, as Willow sobbed even more.

"To England, the boarding school." James began breathing hard and was unable to say anything. Sarina came up to each of us and said her goodbye. When she got to Willow, she hugged her tightly.

"I know you're going through a tough time. But try to think of the best for yourself. Okay?" She said, trying hard not to cry. She came to me and hugged me tightly as well.

"Elisabeth," She whispered. "Invite me to your wedding. Elismas will so happen." She smiled, and I brushed a tear off of my cheek. When she got to James, she looked away.

"Bye." She muttered, and he stood there, paralyzed.

She opened the door and everyone was too much of in shock to say anything. James suddenly grabbed his coat and Munro stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You think _that _was a simple goodbye? I'm not letting her go." I smiled as he pushed Munro aside and walked over. I _knew _he'd bring her back.

Willow pushed all of us aside and went to get a Kleenex.

"Wait. Munro and Luke…what did you say?" She asked in a more serious tone.

Munro glanced over at Luke, making sure he was the one to speak first.

"Amy and I would like to adopt Kris."

"Are you serious?" Willow snapped. "This is the _only _thing I have left of AJ."

"Whoa, whoa. _Veronica _and I want to adopt him."

"I'm his Godfather."

"It doesn't matter. I'd make a better dad."

"_NO!_" Willow screamed at them both. "I'm not giving him up." Munro rubbed his chin and glared at her.

"You want the best for Kris, don't you?"

"I'm giving him the best already."

"In some apartment? He doesn't even have a nursery."

"I can't believe this." Willow said, and ran off in tears again.

"She doesn't want the best for Kris!" Munro yelled after her. I clasped over my mouth, as Thomas went to calm Munro down. Amy just ran off into Willow's room, and so did I, while Veronica and Luke sat down on the sofa.

"I'm not giving him up." Willow sobbed, and held onto Kris. "Even if it means living on the streets."

"Willow, he just wants the best for him." Amy started saying, but Willow shook her head.

"I have to leave. I don't trust any of you." She grabbed her bags and grabbed Kris.

"Willow calm down!" I exclaimed and held onto her. "Nobody is taking Kris from you." I eyed Amy, who guiltily left the room.

"I promise."


	16. Chapter 16

_Just note: This Chapter isn't happy. It's filled with drama and I wrote it in a rush, so hopefully you won't get confused._

_Also, I know I didn't get to mention a lot of couples in this, and in the next chapter it'll be in the POV's of people that haven't had their "POV"'s in a while. So sorry for that._

_AND ALSO, I'm quite aware of the cliffhanger at the end. It'll be worth the wait, I promise. ;)_

* * *

_**Ice Cold. **_

**Sarina:**

I waited in my gate at the airport, when I looked outside. I gasped at the huge snow storm that was delaying all flights.

"Big storm ahead, eh." This elderly man with an accent spoke.

"Yeah. I really hope it won't interfere with our flight." I replied, trying not to show how much his accent made me happy. I should get use to it.

"Hopefully not. Keep a secret?" He leaned in from reading his newspaper and whispered, "I'm a fearful flyer." He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, you wouldn't believe what happened to my friends and I, then."

"Oh really? Will it make me even more afraid?"

"Yes and no." I laughed, and I began explaining our entire journey. His facial expressions in between made me laugh, and I absolutely enjoyed speaking to him.

"Well…! That's something, alright." There was a twinkle in his eye and he reminded me of someone. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he seemed so jolly.

"And that's the entire story."

"So what happened to that chick? Erie? Eric?"

"Erin! _Well, _I sent her home crying. I accidentally broke them up." He had a very loud roaring laugh, and it finally hit me. This man reminded me of Santa Claus! I started laughing, and the man asked me if I could go get him tea.

"Tea? We're boarding soon though; wouldn't that make you feel sick?"

"No, no. I want tea, love. But not from Starbucks. I want it from that tea shop outside of this gate area."

"Er, okay. Sure thing!" I flashed a smile and began to groan in my head. Why would he want tea from the _exact _same coffee shop but different location? I sighed, and finally got there and placed my order. As I turned, I noticed _him. _His black leather jacket made him stand out from all of the other passengers. My hand began to shake and the hot tea spilled on me. I let out a small yelp which made his head turn and he saw me. He began running as everyone gave me napkins for my burning hand.

"I-it's okay." I said, as the staff members came to see if my hand was badly burnt. I began to cuss, and then I turned, only to see him standing in front of me.

"James…what are you doing here?"

"What else would I be doing here?" He looked at me as if I was crazy. "I'm here to get you, silly. Let's go."

"What the fuck? I'm not going anywhere. Go kiss your precious _Willow._" I scoffed and walked back.

"Sarina…"

"I have to give this tea to a friend of mine."

"A friend?"

"Yes. A guy, actually."

"He's going to London with you?"

"As a matter of fact, he is." I held my chin up and began walking, even though I didn't want to.

"Sarina, just come home. Please. For another week, give me another chance."

"You _had _another chance." I walked with the tea into my gate, but the old man wasn't there. None of this baggage was there.

"W-what…"

"Just come home. You don't even have to go to Willow; you can come into my apartment."

"H-he was just here…"

"…What?"

"The man! Santa! I was talking to Santa!" I exclaimed, and nearly dropped the tea. James grabbed onto my hands and gave me a hug.

"I think it's time you go home, now."

Stunned, I couldn't say anything. Was he…real? Was it all a coincidence that he wanted me to go to a particular Starbucks and see James there?

"Yeah." I said, still shaky. "Take me home."

**Amy:**

I sat down in the living room as Munro paced back and forth.

"Well?"

"Well, this wouldn't be a fucking problem if Willow could just _agree _to it."

"Munro, I'm not talking about that! Did you find us a house?"

"What?"

"I _told_ you, the court won't let us have Kris if we don't have a stable life."

"True. House hunting, eh?" I noticed his face light up and he smiled. Nathan came over with preparations for AJ's funeral, but Munro motioned for me to go. As I got up to get my jacket, Nathan signalled Lindsay and they both came in front of us.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere." Lindsay said, and stood in front of the door.

"Why?" I asked, a bit angry.

"Lindsay, move. We have important business to take care of. You kids wouldn't understand." Munro rolled his eyes at her and I smirked.

"Don't talk to her like that." Nathan stepped up, and I sighed.

"Okay. Obviously we all need a break from each other…" I stepped in and pulled on the door handle, but Lindsay shut it.

"Nathan and I are going to adopt Kris."

It was as if a bomb went off. Willow came into the room screaming at Lindsay, yelling at her, cussing her out and Munro and Nathan almost began to fight. I grabbed Munro's shoulder and pulled him back, and Elisabeth came to grab Willow and take her to feed Kris, who was crying.

"Why the fuck would _you_ two get Kris?"

"We're married, first of all." Lindsay began, but Nathan held his hand up.

"No. Because AJ wasn't only _your _best friend. Okay? Who's the one whose been preparing his entire funeral? Huh? Who's the one who's been calling everywhere, who's the one who knows more about his fucking corpse, then some idiot friend who cares about his child! The child that isn't even _yours. _You have no house. You have no job, you work for some low-paying television show, you share an apartment with your brother and all you have is a girlfriend who only loves you for your looks, if you were to get into a fight she would _leave _you, Munro. You're famous for acting and having some smirk. You have _fans _not friends. And you're sure as hell not being a friend. Not a good one, in fact." Nathan snapped. He threw all of the paperwork for the funeral home onto the floor and stormed out into the balcony. Munro was pale and looked as if he was just slapped. He had tears in his eyes, and Lindsay quickly followed Nathan out.

"Munro you know that's not true." I managed to say, my throat feeling dry. He looked up at me with his tearful eyes and shook his head.

"It is, Amy. I'm worthless. I'm an _actor. _What can I do for the baby? He deserves better."

"You're not worthless! You've turned my entire world around; you're not somebody who would just be forgotten. Kris will always love you."

"No…I just, I just can't do this anymore. We can't adopt Kris." He shook his head and began walking to walk towards the door. Suddenly, I felt as if he left, he'd be walking out on everything. Kris, his friends, and worse of all…our relationship.

"Munro!" I choked out, feeling tears come down my cheeks. "If you walk out that door, then it's all over. You've given up on AJ, Kris, and _me._" My hand was shaking as I pointed towards the door. He gave me one last glance and put his hat on.

"I can't." He began walking out. I couldn't breath and my chest felt all heavy. I walked towards the couch and sat down, burying my face in my hands crying as hard as I could. Lindsay tried to comfort me, but I couldn't take it. I couldn't stand having her next to me.

"_You._ You and Nathan just can't let us be, can you? Munro was his _best friend. _Nathan wouldn't have even met AJ if it wasn't for Munro! You ruined my relationship, and you both ruined Munro's hope for anything." I paused, trying not to let Lindsay's reaction stop me. I felt unstoppable, and I had to let it all out. I tried to breath, but I couldn't. I grabbed my jacket and shook my head at Lindsay.

"Have a nice life, Lindsay. Way to pick dicks before chicks." I slammed the door on my way out, and I could hear the yelling as I walked towards the elevator. I sniffled, and had no idea where I was going. As I tried to dial Charlotte's number in my phone, I couldn't take it anymore. The sobbing began, and when she answered, I could barely speak.

"Please pick me up."

"What? Amy is that you?"

"Charlotte, he left."

"Oh my God. I'm coming, don't go anywhere." Charlotte quickly slammed the phone down as I waited outside in the cold.

**Sarina:**

I woke up to the smell of hot cocoa set on the nightstand next to me. There were over three blankets on me, and I tried getting up. I took a sip of the warm drink as James walked into the room.

"Oh – you're awake." He said, and he placed his hand on my forehead. "Well, your fever's gone."

"What happened…?"

"You passed out as we were leaving the airport."

"Airport? Oh. Oh my God! My flight!" I tried getting up and I starred at my phone. 5:05. "Oh no, I missed it! Shit, what do I do?"

"Relax!" He grabbed me by the shoulder and placed me down. "I don't think you should be going…in this condition."

"Nothing is wrong with me, James." I angrily brushed him off. I wasn't going to suddenly forget everything that happened.

"I wouldn't say nothing."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You were talking about some man. Some man that you had to see, and something about a tea shop."

"Oh…er…Santa?" I blushed as I said it. James held back a laugh and nodded. "But I did see him!"

"Sarina…"

"I did!" I exclaimed and then sighed. What if I didn't? Was he some ghost? "James…am I going crazy?"

"No!" He quickly said and sat beside me. "You're not."

"I am! Oh my God. What am I doing? I was going to go to _London._" Tears began coming out and I tried onto his shoulder. He held me tightly and whispered in my ear;

"You're not crazy."

"You don't know that."

"I know enough, and you're not crazy. Okay? There is _nothing _wrong with you."

"I don't know what's happening anymore. With the girls, with myself, and with…you." He gave me a look and I straightened up. "We all used to be so close. We were all enjoying life, everything was perfect. And then…we began spreading apart. Half of us hate each other. We're never going to be close again…" My voice broke and I began to cry. He stood up and gave me a hug and looked at me.

"Hey, don't cry. Anything that happens—it happens for the best."

"Can you take me to them? Please?"

"It's a pretty bad storm outside…" He began but his voice trailed off when he saw my reaction. "But it's not a long drive. Get your stuff."

"Actually, if it's okay with you…can I spend the night here?" I blushed, but I didn't want him to think it was because of him. "Just so I can get away from the drama." I quickly added.

"Of course." He muttered, and then looked up at me. "Yeah, you can." I got my bag and we walked downstairs to the parking. As he pulled his BMW out, we slowly drove towards the girls' apartment.

While we were driving, I recognized someone sitting out in the snow.

"I-is that Munro!" I exclaimed and pulled down my window. The cold breeze came into the car, and James yelled out his name. We pulled up beside the curb where he was sitting, and forced him into the car. Munro began shaking and James gave him his sweater.

"What the fuck were you thinking? To just leave in this weather?"

Munro didn't respond. He just looked down and his rosy cheeks began shaking. A tear dropped down, but James didn't notice.

"You're so stupid sometimes, Munro…."

"James." I said, but he continued.

"What if Sarina and I didn't come to you? What were you going to do? Don't you have a fucking car? Did you want to _die?_"

"James!" I nudged him, and he looked over at me. I signalled him to look into the rearview mirror where he saw Munro's reflection. James looked taken aback as he saw Munro crying and he nervously swallowed.

"I-I didn't mean it like that."

"We just want you safe." I spoke up. James turned the radio on to take the awkward silence away, and we finally pulled up into the apartment parking.

Munro and I got out by the lobby as James went to park the car.

"Is everything okay?" I asked calmly. Munro shook his head and we walked towards the elevator in silence. As we were walking, I noticed someone familiar's back facing us.

"Wait. Amy?" I said, as I noticed her dark green coat and white hat. "Amy!" I said a bit louder and she turned. She smiled as she ran up to me and hugged me.

"I knew you wouldn't leave!" She exclaimed and I smiled. _Her _smile, however faded at the sight of Munro. Munro quickly went into the elevator and waited for me.

"You go. I'll come up." I said to him and then turned to Amy, whose eyes began getting tearful.

"What happened?" I asked, and she hugged me, burying her face into my shoulder.

"We broke up. Nathan yelled at Munro, and he got depressed. He's given up on everything, Sarina! Even me. Even Kris."

"Oh Ames…" I said, and hugged her back. "It'll get better, don't worry." I was about to give her some advice until I was interrupted by the honk of a car. We turned to see Charlotte and Sam's red van in the parking lot, along with a bizarre snow storm outside. As I opened the lobby door to go greet them, the wind nearly blew me away. I couldn't open my eyes as the snow came into eyes and I frowned.

"Guys come in!" I yelled, still unable to see them. I felt someone push me back into the lobby and I looked up at James, who turned red from the cold.

"It's freezing. All of the shops are closed and the parking attendant's letting everyone in. There's apparently going to be a hurricane or something." He said, and Charlotte quickly ran in.

"What's happening?" Amy asked around, and Sam shortly ran in after parking his car.

"In the radio they said the temperature's decreasing by five degrees every ten minutes. It's fucking crazy outside." He said, while he was out of breath. Charlotte took off her ear-muffs and placed them on his red ears. The lobby attendant quickly came to us and asked us to go to our room.

"We're trying to bring as many people as we can into here. If you can clear the space, please go upstairs." He said, as groups of families were brought into the lobby. We quickly went upstairs, and opened the door. As Elisabeth and Thomas were trying to keep the fireplace going.

"Get more wood." She ordered him to do, and he went into the closet to find some extra wood.

"Finally! You guys are here!" Veronica exclaimed as she came to hug us. "We were getting worried!"

"The TV isn't working." Luke chimed in, as they all brought blankets and we went beside the fireplace. "In the radio they said the weather is going _extremely _bad. Down by Newmarket they had to get firemen and everything. Hopefully it won't come by here."

"Wow." I was speechless and I stole a glance at James. He gave me an assuring nod, telling me we were going to be okay. Lindsay came up to us holding Kris, who was wrapped in many blankets. Suddenly, we were all interrupted by a cracking sound. Nathan quickly turned and saw that the balcony door was cracked.

"Holy shit." Sam exclaimed, and Charlotte gasped.

But it was about to get worse…The power began going out and all of the flights were flickering.

"Somebody get the flashlights!" Veronica yelled and I walked towards the closet to get some. Another cracking noise came and I looked at the bedroom window which was broken.

**Veronica:**

"Everyone close all of the doors! Bring all of the blankets and everything to the living room!" Nathan ordered, and we all scattered around. I tried to wake Willow up, who was sick sleeping in her room.

"Willow wake up, there's an emergency." She groaned as she got up and looked at all of the ice on the windows.

"Oh my God. Where's Kris?"

"With Lindsay. Grab everything and bring it into the living room." I yelled as she grabbed her blankets and pillows. Her window cracked open and the cold air began coming in. I grabbed all of her books and she yelled at me.

"What are you doing?"

"We need them to burn!"

"No! You are _not _burning my books!"

"Willow, we can't _survive _without heat." I snapped at her, and gave them all to Thomas who quickly began to burn them. I brought the last of the pillows into the living room and went to get some food. As I looked, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Everybody looked angry, as if they would rather be somewhere else. I went and sat next to Luke, who tightly hugged me.

"We'll be okay. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm afraid one of us will kill another, before the _weather _does."

"That won't happen. There's just been a lot of drama recently."

"Luke, how can you say that? There's _always _ been drama."

"It's not so bad right now. Everyone's just doing their own thing."

"Luke, I love you and all, but you're so dim. Look around you." I whispered in his ear. "Willow is glaring at Munro, who's depressingly sitting down looking at Amy, who's giving Lindsay some sort of a death look. Nathan looks like he wants to smack Thomas in the face for putting too much paper into the fire. Elisabeth's in her own world next to Sarina who's about to kill Willow, who James is afraid of talking to...Amy's crying on Sam's shoulder which is pissing Charlotte off. Do you see how mad we've all gone?" I said the last part loud enough for everyone to look back.

"What?" Nathan snapped.

"Nothing." I replied quietly, and the tension grew.

"What did you say?" Luke said with a big smile on his face.

"What?" I frowned, about to snap at Luke. How can somebody be so stupid? "Luke, I just clearly explained what I meant."

"No, no. Before that."

"…That you're so dim?" I frowned again.

"Yeah, but before that."

"That…_Oh_." I felt myself blush now that I knew what he was talking about.

"So you love me, eh?" Luke teased and I started laughing. He poked my sides and began tickleing me and I fell onto the floor rolling around, laughing.

"Well, I love you too." He whispered in my ear and he tickled me some more. Suddenly, Charlotte, who was already mad, looked over at us.

"Can you fucking stop?" She snapped. I got up, and the good feeling I had was gone.

"What do you want me to do? Mope around like you are, just because Amy's talking to Sam?" This triggered Amy to stop crying and glare at Charlotte.

"What the fuck? Charlotte, relax. I'm not snogging the guy, I'm _talking _to him."

"Snogging him? You might as well be." Lindsay shot at Amy, which caused Munro to speak up.

"Don't talk to her like that after you broke us up!"

"Fuck off, Munro. Stop being such a sensitive puss." Nathan stood up for Lindsay, which brought Thomas in.

"Hey Nate, watch what you say to my brother. And control your girl."

"Control _me? _Elisabeth's the one who needs to control you. You have no part in this!" Lindsay shot back at Thomas, which brought Elisabeth in.

"Thomas doesn't need controlling, thank you. How about _you _control yourself, Willow, since you started this entire mess?" She yelled at Willow from across the room.

"Me? What's this got to do with me?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about you go kiss up another girl's man, huh?" Sarina snapped, and that I was it. I stood up and screamed at everyone.

"This drama needs to stop. You're all being so fucking immature." I stormed off into the kitchen and sat there, where Luke followed me. I could hear them murmuring and whispering about me.

"It's never going to end until we all split up." I said to Luke, who brought me a glass of water. Elisabeth joined us, as she pulled up a chair.

"I'm so sick and tired of everyone right now. I want to ask them all to just leave." She said, and she poured herself a glass too. Luke took it as his queue to leave, as Elisabeth and I just sat there. Luke took it as his queue to leave, as Elisabeth and I just sat there. Just as I was about to continue complaining, I heard the sound of glass breaking. We both got up, but only to see Thomas push Nathan into the table, causing the flower pot to fall.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that you fucking douche bag!" Thomas yelled, and he angrily began breathing hard. Elisabeth ran up to him to calm him down, and Nathan touched his lip, while Lindsay wiped the blood off.

"I'll get you back, little bitch." He muttered, and he began walking into the washroom. We all froze in silence, and the only noise that came was from Kris, who began to cry.

"I'll feed him." Amy muttered, and then Willow picked him up.

"I'll do it."

"You don't _own _him, Willow." Amy snapped, and James stood up for Willow.

"Amy, AJ gave Kris to her."

"James, stay out of it." Sarina snapped, and I rolled my eyes.

"Here we go again," I turned to Luke and he shook his head in disappointment. "Ignore it. It's all such stupid highschool drama."

I turned to see Thomas and Elisabeth sitting by the fireplace, as she placed ice on his bruised cheek. Suddenly, Sarina startled everyone.

"Do you have feelings for her or not, James. It's a yes or no question." She screamed, and Amy tried to hold her down.

"I-I don't…" He started saying. "know. I don't know." Sarina got up and walked into her former bedroom, and I went to follow her.

"Don't go. Let her be." Luke held my hand.

"She'll freeze!"

"She'll be fine. The temperatures not that bad. I think she needs to be alone."

I sighed and looked at him. "If all of the guys were like you, none of the other girls would have any problems."

"Er…Yeah. Actually, Veronica. There's something I have to tell you…."

**To.**

**Be.**

**Continued.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Charlotte:**

I woke up to find myself draped over Sam. I could feel his light breathing as I slowly got up. I rubbed my eyes to see the sun shining through the windows and the balcony door open. I looked over the wall to see Veronica and Luke placing the dishes into the dishwasher and having a small water fight. I cleared my throat for them to notice me, and they suddenly jumped away.

"Charlotte! It's about time!" Veronica said, blushing as Luke poked her.

"What the hell happened? Where is everyone?"

"Well, the weather changed overnight, and now it's all sunny, so everyone went out. I'm not too sure about Sarina though…" She gazed at the dishes as she tried to think, until I snapped her out of it.

"So…the weather's okay? We can all go home?"

"Yes. The bickering from last night didn't change though. Everyone's still moody."

"Oh. Are you the only ones home?"

"Yeah. Amy and Munro went on a stroll at the park, Elisabeth and Thomas are in the other room I think…"

"Okay. Well, I'll wake Sam up and we'll go home to freshen up." I looked at the mirror in the front hall, only to see my hair nearly greasy. Disgusted, I went to wake him up but it didn't work.

"Sam!" I finally exclaimed and startled, he jumped.

"Wha- What happened? Who died?" He exclaimed, and then looked around. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wake up, sleepy head. We have to go home. The weather's okay now." After minutes of shoving him to stand up, he finally did. We gathered our things and went into the van.

"_So, _we didn't get to finish the conversation we had last night." I said over the loud music of the radio.

"Conversation? Charlotte, you were accusing me of cheating." He snapped, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Well I had a good reason to! Sam, it's completely obvious you love her."

"_Love _her? You sound like a madman. Amy's my _friend, _why can't you accept that?" Sam yelled loudly over the music, and I felt choked up. I didn't know how to explain to him how I felt. I couldn't stand seeing him with other girls. I began cussing back at him, and the fight kept going back and forth until his phone began ringing. He turned the radio off and answered.

"Mom?" He gasped, and then gave me a look of panic. "Of-of course! No, no everything's fine." He said, and took another sip of his coffee. Suddenly, he spat it out all over the dashboard and his jeans. I began dabbing a napkin over his jeans, silently.

"Ten minutes? Yeah. Yeah that's fine. Okay, I'll see you then, Mom. Love you too." He shut his phone off and pulled over in our condominiums parking lot and turned to me.

"My parents are coming."

"Holy shit, Sam. Couldn't you have dropped me off somewhere else?"

"You can't avoid them again. They think we're _married._"

"What? Sam, you proposed about one week ago! How did they find out?"

"My dad came into my apartment and saw all of your things. Do you know how much _hate _I would get from them if they found out you were just living with me? They're old school parents. Marriage always comes first." Sam began quoting them and I could feel my head throb. I ran into the shower as soon as we got home and then cleared the guest room. Sam ordered in Chinese take-out and placed it into the oven. Before I could ask him what he's doing, the doorbell rang. I panicked and looked at him, fixing his collar and he touched over my French braid.

"You'll be fine. I promise." He whispered and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I smiled and took a deep breath as I opened the door.

"Samuel!" His mother pushed me aside and walked in, handing me her feathered boa and black hat. She gave him a huge kiss on the cheek and began pushing his hair to the side. His father came in and greeted me, and handed me his coat. As I put them into the coatroom, I noticed his mom wipe her finger across our counter. She looked at her white gloves and raised an eyebrow.

"Samuel, when was the last time you've cleaned?" She asked, completely ignoring my presence.

"Well…! Sam, come here m'boy." His father called from across and Sam went to him. I went to get them drinks from the kitchen, where his mom followed.

"So, Crystal, is it?"

"Charlotte." I politely corrected her, but didn't get a look up.

"Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?"

"Oh! I, uh…I, er. I was just in the shower! Yes. And I took it off so it wouldn't, er, get ruined." I began breathing hard, as if this was an important test that I shouldn't fail.

"Mhm." She said, still not looking at me, but examining our glass antiques.

"Well, I'm starving, dear. What have you cooked for us?"

"Cooked? Well, I didn—" Suddenly Sam ran into the kitchen and interrupted me.

"Charlotte made Chinese! We've got tofu, and some sushi…and noodles. Your favourite, dad." He flashed a smile and took out the food. I noticed his mom nudge his dad and point at our trash bin. She smirked and looked over at me.

"So, Charlotte. How long did it take you to make these?"

"Well, er. About an hour, but the sushi took longer."

"And…what type of noodles are these?" I felt myself go cold. I _hate _being questioned, and she wasn't helping, with her calm yet attacking voice.

"Plain, of course!" I forced a laugh, and Sam joined along.

"Lovely. I never would have wondered you got them from Ming-Lee's restaurant downstairs, those cartons are probably from last night, then?" She pointed at our trash bin where Sam chucked the bag. I glared at him and sat down. I couldn't even eat.

"So, tell us, Charlotte! When will we getting our grandson!" Sams father asked, and I nearly choked on my sushi. I began coughing and Sam passed me a glass of water.

"You _are _going to have kids, right?" Mrs. Earle raised an eyebrow at me again, and I nodded.

"Of course! Four to be exact. Actually, I have their names all planned out." I smirked at Sam. Two can play at this game, I thought. If he's going to put me through this, then he's going with me.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! I like names that are classy and original and…not modern. Like, Evangeline, or Flora, named after you of course." I smiled at his mother, who smiled back. "But Sam really seems to be obsessed with this one name, but I don't know why…"

"What name?" Both of his parents leaned in and asked. I saw Sam go pale, and he knew what was coming next.

"Amy."

**Elisabeth:**

I rocked on the park swings as the snow around us melted. It was beautiful seeing it happen, and Thomas kept pushing the swing back and forth.

"Elisabeth?" He asked, and I waited for him to continue. "I punched my own best friend in the face…" His voice trailed off, and he stopped pushing me. The swing slowly began stopping and he came and sat next to me.

"I ruined twelve years of friendship. Over what? Some bad night we all had."

"Hey…don't be so rough on yourself." I stroked his cheek. "It'll get better, I promise. He said some harsh things as well, he'll apologize too."

"No, you don't know Nathan like I do. On his way out the door today, he told me he wished that it was worth it. He said he lost a friend."

"Listen, Lindsay told me she took him out to calm him down a bit today. Maybe we'll run into them, and hopefully you can both apologize!"

"No. It's over, E. He made me have to chose between him and my own _brother."_

"Speaking of which, how is he?"

"Not good. He's like, in depression right now. He's given up on Kris, so the lawyer and child services are coming today to take him to a new home."

"I think that's for the best." I said, rocking the swing back and forth again. It was really a beautiful and peaceful day, perfect to calm everybody down from what happened yesterday. Thomas picked a flower down and placed it in my hair. It was wet from the melted snow, but I didn't complain. Before I knew it, my smile faded away at the sight of two familiar people.

"Thomas, don't do anything." I whispered, as Nathan and Lindsay walked by us. Nathan raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Thomas, and scoffed. Lindsay, too afraid to do anything, walked with Nathan hand in hand. As much as it bothered me, I didn't say anything. Thomas, however, did.

"You can't fucking apologize?" He got up, and put his hood from his sweater on. His fitted stuck out and he looked ten times stronger than Nathan did, who was in a v-neck and shorts.

"Fuck off, pussy." Nathan spat the words out at Thomas, who angrily formed a fist. I jumped up to grab him back so he wouldn't do something he'd regret again, but Nathan continued.

"Don't ever step foot in our apartment again. You digusting disgrace of a _friend._" I knew Thomas wouldn't be able to hold back, and it all happened so fast. In a blink of an eye, Thomas grabbed Nathan by his shirt. He pinned him down and glared at him, and punched him once in the stomach.

"That ones for my brother." He said, as Nathan was gasping for air. And then Thomas began walking back, and suddenly turned and punched one in Nathan's face.

"And that one's for me." Thomas began breathing hard and began stepping back. Nathan managed to smile and muttered "I'm getting you Chambers' back." Thomas spat into the ground and laughed.

"You're all talk and no show, Nate. Stick by your wife and don't cause anymore shit."

"Our friendship is done, Thomas." Nathan said, squinting his eye and touching the blood around it. "It's over."

"What happened, happened mutually." Thomas replied, and I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. I could see him breathing hard, and I couldn't dare look over at Lindsay. Suddenly, I heard a shriek and Amy ran up to us, and ran next to Nathan. Munro followed her and came to Thomas, asking what happened.

"Nathan…I had respect for you, man." Munro said, and he led out his hand.

"Man, what the fuck are you doing?" Thomas said, and scoffed walking beside him.

"Being the good guy? We grew up with him; you don't just knock someone like this down." Munro snapped at Thomas who frowned.

"Fuck you. Fuck all of you. You were always the soft one, Munro." Thomas began walking back shaking his head. He took out a pack of cigarettes and took out a lighter. The entire peaceful feeling of this area was gone.

"Elisabeth." Amy whispered and linked her arm into mine, as we starred down at Nathan bleeding with Munro next to him. I felt tears in my eyes as their friendship was coming to an end. Thomas walked back and I could hear the loud music from his iPod.

"Elisabeth. You stayin' with him or are you coming with me?" He said, and inhaled. I looked down at Nathan who began shaking his head.

"Thomas, don't make her chose."

"Was I asking you?"

"C'mon bro, we've been friends for how long?"

"It doesn't fucking matter. What you said, that's something engraved into my mind now. Like you said, we're fucking _done._" He snapped and then glared at me. There was silence, and the only noise was the sound of my jacket unlinking from Amy's arm. I slowly walked beside Thomas and held onto his hand. As we walked away, I turned around and mouthed the words, _Sorry. _

**Willow:**

I walked into the kitchen and the sound of the doorbell came. I sighed, and held the box of tissues and placed them onto the table.

"I'll be needing you." I sighed, and breathed in. I looked over at Kris who was in his rocker, and I opened the door. A tall skinny lady with a man came in.

"Willow Catherine. Pleased to meet you. Linda Walker." She let out his hand and I shook it, sniffling. She took out paperwork and Luke and Veronica came and sat with us. As I was signing everything to put Kris up for adoption, Veronica squeezed my hand.

"Miss. Walker?" Veronica asked, and we all turned to face her. "I don't think what you're doing is right."

"Pardon me?" Linda seemed taken aback.

"In AJ's will, it clearly states that Kris is to be given to Willow."

"Yes, but…" Linda scoffed and smirked. "Kris is not an item to be given to."

"Actually, he's not. But his custody is, which AJ stated _is _to be given to Willow." Luke chimed in, and I couldn't help but have my jaw drop. Veronica's eyes lit up at Luke standing up for her, which made him feel braver and stronger.

"Which, is why _you _need to contact your lawyer, Miss. Walker." Luke snapped and this time he was the one to smirk. The man along with Linda opened his book and formed a smile on his lips.

"Well, Linda, I believe they're right. Ms. Catherine has a large chance of winning this case if it were to go to court. Single mother or not, the custody is in her hands." He said and gave me a small wink. I couldn't help but pick Kris up and cradle him in my arms. Linda glared at me and got up, slamming her heels on our hardwood tiles.

"You'll be hearing from me, Ms. Catherine. And my lawyer too." She slammed the door and as the man followed her he smiled.

"Don't count on that." He said. Once they left, Veronica, Luke and I began cheering on as if we were in our teenage years and I kissed Kris's forehead.

"Baby, you're finally mine."


	18. Chapter 18

**Start of Something New. **

**Charlotte:**

As I laid in bed next to Sam, I couldn't sleep.

"Can you turn the lamp off already?" He whispered and I just froze.

"Sam…what're we going to do?"

"About what? They'll be gone in a week."

"I _can't _lie to them like this. She asked for wedding pictures! Let's just tell them the truth. They would want to be in our wedding, wouldn't they?"

"Charlotte…"

"Come on. Please? Tomorrow the crew's coming over for a barbeque lunch, so we'll just tell them all we're getting married…"

"Married when? Huh? When are we going to get married, nothing's even planned."

"Next week." I said hastily. I held my breath for the yelling that Sam would have done, but he didn't instead, he nodded his head.

"Okay. Okay, fine. And if they get mad?"

"I'll deal with it." I replied, and spent the rest of the night panicking, regretting and preparing myself for tomorrow.

**Amy:**

I woke up in my room and I felt as though all of yesterday was a dream. It was all so confusing and I wasn't even sure if Munro and I were back together. I turned over to see if Elisabeth, my roommate, was still asleep but I caught her leaving.

"Where are you going?" I frowned and groaned as I got up. I began to stretch and I didn't notice Elisabeth's guilty face.

"Er…nowhere." She said, and then quickly rolled her luggage out. As I looked at her side of the room, everything was gone. All of her clothes, makeup, everything. A rush of panic came inside me and I got up and followed her, only to find Thomas impatiently waiting at the door.

"Oh my God." I said, and I rubbed my eyes. I was too shocked to be embarrassed to be in front of him in my duck t-shirt and shorts.

"Amy…please don't make this harder than it is." Elisabeth whispered and came in for a hug.

"Were you not going to tell me you're _leaving_!" I pushed her back and I noticed tears falling down her face. She silently shook her head.

"Not now."

"Why? Why are you leaving?"

Elisabeth's back was to Thomas and she signalled at me, pointing to him.

"I think we all just need a break from each other." She said, and I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe Thomas was just going to let all of this break us up. I pushed Elisabeth aside and I held my finger at him.

"You know what? Munro was able to forgive Nathan for what happened. You don't understand the real importance behind friendship. You're cutting Elisabeth out of this all, just because _you _don't like someone." I yelled so loud that Kris began to cry from the other room. Thomas frowned and his eyes began turning bloodshot red.

"You, Amy, don't know what the _fuck _I've been through. You sit here, with your little pretty life, everything going perfect for you, you have my brother – a good money making actor – and you have no job. You sit back and _enjoy _life. Now I didn't ask your fucking friend over here to come with me. She chose love over friendship. Now tell me, Amy, how the fuck do you feeling breaking her and me up? Because don't tell me I don't understand the real importance of friendship. She doesn't." Thomas spat the words right out and I felt as though it was a slap in the face. He slammed our door and left Elisabeth's luggage in the doorway and I could hear him slam the stairs doorway hard. We stood there in silence and the only sound in the house was the echoing of Kris's cries.

"Oh, Elisabeth…I didn't mean to." I took my arms out to hug her, but she backed away.

"I-I can't be near anybody right now." She said, and stood by the balcony door. Willow ran into the room holding Kris in her hand and starred at the two of us.

"Will this drama stop? I heard everything from my room and we're all just over reacting! Elisabeth, chill out. Thomas didn't leave _you, _he just left the crew."

"It doesn't even matter." I chimed in. "Elisabeth, he wasn't right for you. It's for the best."

"For the best? Amy, I'm sorry that I can't have a perfect relationship with mister big-shot-actor over here." She turned around and snapped at me. Her mascara was running down and seeing that made me feel like the worst friend in the world. The worst _person _in the universe.

"You think Munro and I have it good? Elisabeth, we barely talked yesterday. Because of Lindsay's man, everything's ruined for us. We took a stroll in the park to talk things out, and what happened? _Nothing. _We come to see another fight. I don't even know if he and I are still together." I screamed, and Lindsay ran into the living room with Kris in her arms. She handed the crying baby over to Willow, who sat down and began feeding him.

"My mans fault?" She finally said, and held her hand up as she was yelling. "It's not Nathan's fault. It's nobody's fault. Honestly, guys. We all need a break."

"Yeah. We should just…go our separate ways like Sarina did." Willow chimed in and we all turned our heads and looked at her.

"What?" We said at the same time.

"You didn't know? She left, she's gone."

"What do you mean she left?" I exclaimed and threw my hands up. Great. This is exactly what we needed, another friend gone. Another friendship ending.

"She went to London for one week. She called me and said she'd be back soon. She just had to leave everything…I'm one to blame." Willow sighed and looked down. I rubbed my head and I heard Elisabeth crying.

"Elisabeth, he's not gone yet. Go. We're all going to take a break. I guess I'll see you guys at Charlotte's today." I sighed and went into my room. I packed up a couple of clothes and changed. I called Munro and he came out into the lobby to pick me up. Embarrassed, I got into his car and we sat there in silence.

"Amy, what're you going to do?"

"I honestly…I don't know. All I need right now, is to know what's going to happen between us." I said, and I began to cry. He let out his arm for me to hold, and we interlocked our fingers.

"We're not over, I promise. What happened in the past _is _the past."

"Can we start fresh?" I said, with a weak voice. I looked up to see what his reaction would be, and before I knew it, he kissed me. He kissed away the pain, sorrow and hurt that I had, and finally, we broke apart.

"Well! I guess that says it all." I smiled, but still confused about everything. I shrugged and decided to go along with our plan. To start new, brand new. He drove me to his townhouse and let me put all of my things in his guest room. Finally, after a couple of hours, I put on my dress and we headed off to Sunset Beach for Charlotte and Sam's barbeque.

**Charlotte:**

I grabbed the nearest bench and took out our picnic basket. As I set everything up, all of the chairs were put around. Sam's family came and all of the kids were running around and playing with our dog, and playing Frisbee. It was the perfect brunch to have out, by the lake. Finally a car pulled up and I saw Luke and Veronica come out of it with a beach ball and food. I went over to greet them and looked behind Veronica to see if anyone else was coming.

"Where is everyone?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I don't even know. Apparently there was a big blow up this morning." She leaned in and whispered, "Thomas might not even show up today." I rolled my eyes and helped her take our the snacks and serve them to everyone. Suddenly, another car pulled up and this time Nathan, Lindsay and Willow came out. Willow had Kris in a stroller and they came and greeted everyone. Shortly after them, James came alone, and then finally Amy and Munro. We were all shocked to see them hand in hand, but Amy told me that they were planning to start over and forget about the fight. I shrugged at the thought of that and looked over at Sam, who gave me a nod.

"I guess this is it." I said to myself and stood up to give a speech. Suddenly, Sam's mom interrupted me.

"Oh no, darling. Not yet." She smiled and waved in the other direction. I looked over and squinted my eyes, only to see a skinny girl waving back. She came out of her Mercedes and had on white short shorts and a strapless peach colored top. Her tan was indescribable and her platinum long blond hair reminded me of Erin. I shuddered at the thought of Erin and pressed my teeth together.

"Oh my God, Flora. I've missed you like, so much!" She squealed and gave Sam's mom a kiss on the cheek. I looked over to Sam to ask him who she was but I couldn't find him anywhere. "Where's Sam!" The girl spoke before I could, and then Sam suddenly popped out behind a tree. He was a bright shade of red as the girl went over to give him a hug.

"Oh Sammy, I've missed you beyond belief."

"How've you been, Bella?" I raised an eyebrow at him. _Bella?_ Now, Sam had better not be Italian to be calling this girl 'Bella.' I glared until Lindsay poked me. She whispered

"It's quite obvious what your facial expressions are saying. Charlotte, I'm sure she's just a cousin of his." I breathed out and sat down around the table with everyone. I tried to keep myself busy with Kris as I held him in my arms but then the 'Bella' girl kept flipping her hair and sucking up to Sam's parents. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sam and I aren't married." I said aloud, and everybody stopped. Flora's jaw dropped and his father stared at me as if I cussed. All of our friends, however, looked confused.

"Well, obviously you're not married. He proposed one week ago. Duh." Veronica snorted and ate a chip and everybody glared at her. I sighed and handed Kris over to Willow and began to explain. Before I could, I saw a smile creep over Flora's mouth.

"Brilliant!" she said under her breath and I frowned.

"Excuse me?" I said and she ignored me.

"Isabella, do you remember the amazing times Sam and you had?"

"Of course! Oh my God, like the Bahamas, and like…just, like everywhere! I miss the good times. Don't you, Sam?" I slammed my fork down on the French fries and glared over at Sam. He guiltily mouthed the words 'Sorry', but I shook my head.

"So! Isabella, I'm afraid I wasn't able to introduce myself." Amy let out her hand and Isabella looked confused. "I'm Sam's _wife's _best friend." Isabella took off her glasses and lifted an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sam's previous fiancée."

That did it. I grabbed my stomach tightly and ran towards the nearest trash can. I began throwing up and all of the children screamed in disgust and horror. I began running towards the portable washroom in the park and I heard footsteps behind me.

"Charlotte! Charlotte wait!" Sam yelled and I began crying. He grabbed onto me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry."

"Sam," I cried onto his shoulder. "You had a fiancé?"

"I…it was a mistake. I promise you, it was a mistake. Isabella means nothing to me."

"But your parents, they love her!" I yelled, and he tightly squeezed me.

"It means nothing, Charlotte. They're not the ones who have to live with her for the rest of their lives. _I _am. And I chose to live with you." I couldn't help but smile, and he grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go back."

I stood where I was and shook my head. "Y-you go. I have to check something and I'll be back." He nodded and made his way back. I quickly went into the portable and took out the box. I took a deep breath and went through the instructions written on it. After waiting for about five minutes, the results showed up.

"Oh my God." I whispered.

**Lindsay:**

Sam walked back to us and I asked him if Charlotte was okay.

"Yeah, she's coming." He said, and went over to speak to his mother. I could see him yelling from afar as they both looked at Isabella. I snarled at her, as she was the spitting image of Erin.

The awkwardness between us all was so thick that it could have been cut.

"So…" James said, completely out of the loop. "Has anyone spoken to Sarina recently?" He asked and we shook our heads.

"I think Willow has." I said, as I ate a fry.

"D-does anyone mind me using their phone to-to call London?"

"Aw, James…" Amy began and smiled at how he missed her. She took out her cell phone and let him call. He didn't leave, however. He stayed seated with us, but only to make us believe that he hasn't fallen for her. I looked over at Nathan who couldn't help but also smile. Suddenly, she answered. Her voice was so loud that we could hear it from the phone.

"Sarina?"

"Who is this?" She said, and I felt choked up. How long would it be until I got to meet her again?

"It's…er, James."

"Oh." She replied, and I frowned. Couldn't she be a _bit _more sensitive? "Guess who I sat at the airport?" She said, a bit nicer.

"Who?" He blushed and she replied, but I couldn't hear her very well.

"Who'd she say?" Veronica whispered, and James took the phone away from his ear.

"Ciara! She said she's coming back from France to Canada."

"Someone go tell Willow!" Luke piped in, knowing how close Ciara and Willow are. Sarina and James continued talking, until Sarina said she had to go back into class.

"Class?" I asked once she hung up and dipped my French fry into the ketchup.

"She's in some…program there. I don't even know." James said again, but blushed. Finally Charlotte came back and she looked pale. As she sat with us, she tightly held onto her stomach. I took another fry and as soon as I began chewing, the next few words out of Charlottes mouth made me choke.

"I'm pregnant."


	19. Chapter 19

**Final Chapter. **

**Sarina:**

I sat down in Myrtles café by the apartment I rented. I starred at the beautiful rain that was dropping down and I took out my cell phone. Starring at it, I questioned whether or not I should turn it on. I sighed and asked the waiter to bring me another cup of tea, until a beautiful redheaded boy walked into the shop. After the drama with James, I've stopped caring about relationships and boys, but this one was breathtaking. I tried to hastily think of a way I could start up a conversation with him. I picked up my tea cup to go over by the table he was at so I could re-fill mine; however, on the way there I missed the 'Caution' sign and tripped. The tea spilled everywhere all over my white blouse and on my new jeans. I shrieked as it was burning my hand until the redheaded boy turned and gasped.

"Bloody hell was that?" He exclaimed and handed napkins to me. His green eyes were piercing and I blushed, forgetting about the sticky mess.

"Oh-Oh that. Nothing, I just slipped." I replied, and he smiled.

"American, eh?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Toronto."

"Oh!"

"Guessing my accent gave it away, eh?" I laughed and he nodded. I stood there for a couple of minutes and then awkwardly walked back by my table. He sat at the one in front of me and smiled as he took out his newspaper. I decided to turn my cell phone on, until suddenly, I began getting loads of text messages from the girls.

_Call me ASAP when you get this!_

_There's an emergency!_

_OMG! You won't believe what just hppnd! CALL ASAP_

I got over sixteen messages from them, and the noise of my phone wouldn't stop going off. The boy looked up and laughed.

"Need help with that?" He smirked with his accent and my hand was trembling. I handed my phone to him as he placed it on vibrate.

"Thank you." I managed to say and bit my lip from embarrassing myself. He was about to walk back but then turned around.

"Expecting someone?" He asked and I shook my head. He sat down and we began talking; about Canada, London, taxi's, the coffee shop, tea, how to _make _tea, until the waitress came over to tell us they were closing in half an hour. As I smiled and took the last sip of my now-cold tea, I realized something.

"You know, I still didn't catch your name."

"Blaize."

"Sarina." I led out my hand and he shook it. Just as he was going to say something, my phone began vibrating. I sighed to see that it was an incoming call from Amy. I ignored it, until Blaize gave me a look, which made me quickly answer.

"Hey," I said, and Amy sighed.

"_Finally, _you answered. We have a huge problem."

"Why? What happened?"

"Char's pregnant and Sam's parents kicked her out of Sam's house so the wedding is off and Isabella's got an arranged marriage with Sam, and they want Char to have an abortion." Amy said, all in one breath. I noticed Blaize's eyes widened as he could hear Amy's loud voice from where he was sitting. I turned a bright shade of red.

"Amy this isn't quite the right time…Can I call you back?" I said, hoping she would somehow find my subliminal message that I'm sitting with the cutest boy in the world.

"Oh my God, _no. _You have to come back, everything's out of control. Erin came over to our apartment yesterday and made a huge scene about how James left her for yo—"

"Amy!" I cut her off, thankfully right on time. "This _really _isn't the time."

"Are you out with a guy?" She asked and I sighed with relief.

"Er…" I stole a quick look at Blaize who smiled and I blushed. "Maybe."

"Oh! Oh my, I'm so sorry! Is he cute? Did you kiss yet? I can't believe you got a boyfriend on your second day in London." Amy rambled on, and I panicked, afraid she'd bring up James so I tried fidgeting with my wrapper so Blaize couldn't hear.

"…Anyway, you have to come back. Honestly, just for one week and I _promise _we'll let you go. This is really important, Char needs you here." Amy said and my fidgeting stopped. I felt nothing but guilt and I sighed.

"Amy, even if I wanted to, the amount of money…"

"_Yes! _I told you she'd agree." Amy said to someone in the background. "Okay, good. We already sent you a ticket via email so you wouldn't have to pay. It's only for four days, just so we can get their wedding back on. You can bring your hot sexy piece of ass with you." Amy teased and I dropped my phone. My jaw hung open at the fact that _the _piece of ass was actually hearing everything Amy was saying. I was beyond mortified and I quickly picked the phone up.

"Okay! Okay, I'll come. And no, he…Amy I'll just call you later tonight." I said quickly and hung up.

"I'm so sorry about that!" I said, and realized that maybe I should go. As much as my brain told me to avoid any other embarrassment and get _away _from Blaize, I stayed.

"Well. Your friend seems quite…interesting." Blaize laughed and I nervously nodded. "So you're leaving tomorrow?"

"'Fraid so. I'll be back in four days though…if it matters." I mumbled the last part and he raised his eyebrows.

"So movies tonight would be wrong to ask, then?"

"Possibly. I would have to pack…" I thought and felt as if I was losing what could have been such a great relationship.

"I know that we've met for approximately, one hour. But would you mind some company on the plane?"

**Veronica:**

I woke up in the morning to the sound of loud coughing. I walked towards the guest rooms bathroom only to find Char on the floor, binging everything.

"Oh my God! Charlotte, are you okay?" I quickly got down helping her up. She suddenly turned around and vomited and then gave me sad eyes.

"Being pregnant sucks." She said and I couldn't help but smile. After I helped her up, she went to wash up and then came into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" I offered but she shook her head.

"Hell no. I have a craving for…Cheerios." Charlotte's face lightened up as I took out a new pack and handed it too her.

"Oh my God, perfect!"

"You know, Sarina's coming back today." I said and she smiled.

"Thank God. Finally, someone'll teach Erin not to come here anymore. And she can be James's partner in the group wedding dance!" She put a mouthful of Cheerios in her mouth and I frowned. Has she forgotten?

"Er…Char. I thought- I thought there wasn't going to be a…wedding." I said, and I braced myself for what would come next. The sound of the chewing stopped and all I heard was the drop of the cereal box.

"Oh my God." She said, and looked at me. "Oh my God, you're right."

"Charlotte, it's going to be okay." I said, and cautiously walked towards her. From previous experience, I learned that pregnant girls can be _extremely _dangerous.

"Veronica…" Charlotte looked at me with tearful eyes. "_I'm going to be a single mother!_" She began bawling and screaming and I led her to the couch. Luke came into the living room and starred at me as Charlotte's face was buried into my shoulder. He gave me a look and I mouthed the words 'Chocolate.' He nodded and quickly ran to get her chocolate ice cream which I handed to her.

"Now, Char. Don't you worry one bit. Luke and I are going to go to the airport, and Amy and Munro'll be here. Lindsay and Nathan went over to talk to Sam, so you just stay put, and watch TV. And you can have chocolate."

"I love chocolate." She said. "But you know what tastes better? Chocolate…and bananas!" She exclaimed and I signalled Luke, who quickly ran to the fridge and found her some.

"Thank you Lukey." She smiled and Luke and I ran back into my bedroom to get dressed.

"Oh my God. Veronica, just promise me you won't get pregnant." Luke sighed and I laughed.

"Hey!" I teased and he came and kissed me.

"Well, even if you _do _become moody, I'd still love you."

"Well, I love you."

"I love you more." He replied, and before I could say something, we were interrupted.

"Uh, gross. No PDA please." Char said, leaning on the door. I glared at her and she snorted, as she walked into Willow's room to see Kris. Ever since the news, Charlotte's been taking care of Kris for practise for her baby. Luke leaned in for a kiss, but I looked at the time.

"Holy shit, its 12pm! Sarina's going to be here by now!" I exclaimed and rushed Luke. Finally, as we were getting ready to leave, Amy and Munro showed up at the door.

"Hey!" Amy smiled and had pie in her hand.

"Pie?" Willow asked, as she was warming up the bottle of milk for Kris, who was in Charlotte's arms.

"Char's order." Munro smirked and I rolled my eyes, playfully. Charlotte ran and grabbed the pie, and we walked out the door. Sudenly, Amy ran after us.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To the airport."

"Isn't it too early to go?" She looked confused and I shook my head.

"No, we're picking James up to go to the airport." I replied and began walking. We went to James's apartment and saw his sister Carly at the door by the lobby.

"Is James coming?" Luke asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know. Erin and he are fighting again, so I doubt it." She smirked and Luke sighed. We waited for ten minutes until James finally came.

"Sorry guys, she was asking for her stuff back. Let's go get Sarina!" He smiled so big that I've never seen him like this before. While we pulled up at the airport, Luke stayed behind.

"Luke…" I began, as I noticed him take a lighter out. He guiltily took out a pack of cigarettes and began lighting them up, until he saw my face.

"Luke! What happened to what you told me? Did you lie?" I exclaimed as a couple of passengers walked out.

"Veronica, you're making a scene. Go pick Sarina up and we'll talk about this later." He whispered, as James ran inside. I scoffed and walked with James until we got to the pick-up area. Suddenly, I saw her come out and James held the flowers he had for her. She waved, and right behind her, was a red-headed boy. I didn't know if he was with her or not, but James's reaction was something that would break anybody's heart. He dropped the flowers and his smile faded. Sarina ran up to him and gave him a hug, while the boy was behind her came with the luggage.

"I missed you so much!" Sarina exclaimed as she hugged me and I hugged her back. We stood in an awkward circle while Sarina introduced him.

"This is Blaize. Blaize, this is James and Veronica." She smiled and then told him where Luke was to put the luggage. James sheepishly followed along while her and I walked alone together.

"Sarina…"

"I didn't know he was coming, okay? Don't I deserve some fun too? He _had _his fun with Willow." Sarina began and I sighed.

"Okay, good point. But he's _really _fallen for you." She didn't say anything, but instead she shook her head.

"Well. The feelings used to be mutual."

In the car, Blaize took out a pack of Cuban cigars, which surprised Luke. He quickly asked for one and they began discussing which ones were better. I eyed Luke and he saw from the mirror and turned a deep shade of red.

"B-but you know, smoking's bad." Luke managed to say, and I smiled with approval. Blaize, however, laughed it off.

"I thought that too…And then I turned fifteen." He winked and we all forcedly laughed along. Finally, Luke pulled up in the drive way and we dropped everyone off in the lobby. Sarina and Blaize ran up upstairs, while James stayed behind with us.

"Luke." I said, and he knew what was coming next.

"Veronica, stop."

"Luke, we have a _baby _in the house, you can't just fucking smoke!" I exclaimed and he looked shocked. I've never cussed at him before, and he was flabbergasted.

"Ver…" He said, but didn't do anything. "I'm sorry." He whispered, and his eyes turned a deep shade of grey. I knew when he was really upset, and this was one of those moments.

"Maybe," My voice cracked, "…maybe you should go seek help, Luke. Smoking is a _huge _deal for me."

"How? So many people smoke! It's no fucking big deal. It's not like I'm going to randomly get lung cancer!" Luke yelled, and I couldn't believe it. Tears began streaming down my face and I opened the car door.

"Bye." I said, and began walking off. I could hear James call Luke an idiot from the car.

Little did he know what trouble_ I _personally went through with smoking. My haunting past was what should never be revealed to Luke.

**Lindsay:**

I impatiently waited outside of Sam's apartment as Nathan went inside to speak to them. I turned around to Ciara, who came along with me after we picked her up from the airport two nights ago.

"Oh my, I can't believe so much drama happened while I was gone."

"While you were having your romantic rendezvous in France," I teased and she blushed. Her freckles brightened and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I really wish I knew. With AJ, and Willow, and Kris and Charlotte and your wedding!"

"Well, you did leave a bit unexpectedly. You also didn't _tell _any of us, so I didn't really know if you wanted to be in it."

"I-I know. I just had to get away from everything for a while. After our plane accident, I really couldn't." Ciara looked really hurt and I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I hugged her tightly and then let go. I could hear Isabella's shrieking voice coming from their apartment, and I wasn't ready to go in yet.

"How's Spencer doing?" I asked, trying to get this fight off of my mind. _It's not your battle to fight, Lindsay. _I kept telling myself, after Charlotte told me not to get involved.

"Well, he's good. He went to his parents' cottage, and he wanted me to go. But I figured, if I missed Sam's wedding, then I'd really be a horrible friend." She continued on, with full detail of her amazing trip with Spencer, but my mind was somewhere else. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"…And then he asked me to move in with him, but I thought I'd speak to the girls first, and—"

"Sorry Ciara. I'm going inside."

"Are you sure? I mean, Charlotte—"

"Is my friend. I'm going to have her back, I can't stand this stupid bitch." I snapped and walked into the door. I found Isabella crying onto Sam's mom's shoulder and his father standing next to Sam, who was pale. He was shaking, and Nathan who had his arms crossed. When he saw me, he led out one arm and hugged me with it. I stood next to him, seeing how cold and stressed out he was.

"Another girl? Sam tell your redundant friends to flee. Go on." Flora eyed me and I frowned.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Earle, I have something I'd like to say." I began and cleared my throat. Sam looked at me with hope, but Isabella shot up.

"No! No more, I'm tired of this. Sam, you know we're meant for each other. Not your pitiful excuse of a girlfriend. Please, give us another chance! We were perfect for each other!" She exclaimed and pleaded him. Sam began shaking again, and his mom began cheering her on.

"Oh my God, have some respect!" I heard myself say. "Sam and Charlotte, _love _each other. Do you understand? The baby that Charlotte's got, is their symbol of love. And where, exactly, is yours?" I snapped at her, and emphasized on the word _baby _for Flora's sake. Flora stood up and held her shaky index finger at me.

"You, have no right making decisions for my son!"

"And neither do you! He's a grown man, don't you want him to be happy?" I yelled back, and felt myself go cold. It was wrong; all wrong. I shouldn't be yelling at an elderly woman, but I did. Before we knew it, Sam's father began coughing uncontrollably, and Sam panicked. His father began falling and staggering, and I quickly dialled 911. Before we knew it, the paramedics came in, and Ciara looked ghostly.

"Lindsay, I-I should really go back to the apartment. Spencer's going to drive me, so I'll see you later." She hugged me goodbye and we stayed in Sam's apartment. As they loaded Sam's father into the truck, he squeezed Sam's hand.

"Samuel," He whispered, "Do what makes you happy. If Charlotte, if if…Charlotte." He couldn't finish. He began coughing and the paramedics placed an oxygen mask on him. I stood next to Sam with my hand over his shoulder, as did Nate. His mom went into the ambulance as well, and Isabella stayed behind with us. Once they left, Sam went to get his coat on and Nathan drove him down, while Isabella and I followed along in my car. As we were driving towards the direction of the hospital, I made a sharp left turn and began speeding in the other direction.

"Where are we, like going?" Isabella squealed and I eyed her.

"I think it's time you get your lesson learnt…by my girls."

**Amy:**

As Sarina and Blaize came in, we all greeted them. The boys began hanging around with Blaize, except for James who left home as soon as he got the chance. Veronica ran into the washroom the second she came upstairs, and Sarina and Charlotte began talking. It felt like old times for a moment, as we were all together once again. Munro placed his arm around my waste and smiled at me.

"Amy," He whispered and kissed me. "Let's leave."

"And go where?" I placed my arms around his neck and he smirked.

"Anywhere. Get some privacy." He began kissing down my neck, until Luke looked over at us and began howling. Blaize started to go along with what Luke was doing and I pulled away from Munro.

"This is what I meant by privacy." He whispered and I blushed.

"Where exactly would we be going, then?"

"Well. After _we _finish some unfinished business, we could try to find Thomas?" He asked and I knew this entire plan to get me out of the house was to have a companion to find Thomas. Sighing, I grabbed my coat.

"Where are you going?" Willow asked and I replied.

"We're going to get Elisabeth."

"Ciara's coming though."

"Shit, I'm going to miss her. I'll see her tonight, then." I grabbed my hat and went off with Munro. He took me over to Thomas' apartment, and unlocked it.

"Hello?" He said, and I looked around. It was surprisingly, extremely clean and neat. Everything was white; from the walls to the furniture, to the rug and floor.

"Wow." I was taken away.

"I designed it." Munro pretended to flip his hair and I began laughing.

"Now, since we're alone…" He got close to me again and kissed me. He grabbed my hand and led me into the guest bedroom and closed the door…

"Yeah, let me grab the cash, one second." A voice said and walked into the room. Suddenly, the door opened and I saw Thomas and a bunch of other boys walk in on Munro and I taking a nap.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed and went under the covers and Thomas suddenly flinched.

"Munro, what the fuck." He said and shook his head. "Bro, you have your own place." He rolled his eyes and Munro awoken.

"Oh, you're home." He said and stole a quick glance at me, and I smiled.

"Get out." Thomas ordered and I gave Munro a nervous look.

"Give us a couple of minutes…" He said, and then Thomas shook his head.

"No, just leave the room for a second. I have to open this." He said and we turned. It was a safe. It had three locks on, and a combination.

"What? Why are you opening that Thomas? We swore we would never…" Munro got his shirtless self up, and I stayed under the covers. I grabbed his sweater and wore it and rushed off into the washroom, where I overheard them talking.

"You didn't go back with them, did you?"

"I had to. I was so mad, that I went and…I owe them money."

"Owe them money for what?" I heard Munro's voice blasting through the walls, and then there was some shuffling. "Fuck no. Fuck, no, Thomas get rid of that! Do you know how much shit you'll get in? You're a disgrace of a brother."

"That's all you fucking call me! A disgrace, a disappointment, a gangster wannabe. It's not my fault I didn't go into acting, okay? But I'll show you one day, brother." Thomas snapped and I walked in. My jaw hung open as Thomas was holding a silver revolver and the second he saw me, he quickly put it back into the safe. I was too shocked to say anything. I quickly got dressed and went back into the living room where I saw five boys and one _very _big man waiting. Their muddy and dirty shoes got all over the white furniture, and I noticed someone in the kitchen. I walked there and saw Elisabeth.

"Amy!" She whispered and ran and hugged me. "Amy you have to get out of here. You have to get Munro out of here before he gets himself involved in any of this."

"What's happening?" I said, frightened. I couldn't believe Thomas had a gun on him, and I couldn't put this all together.

"They're a gang, Amy. They're called the Bloody Fangs. They kill as easily as they drink water. You don't know what I've seen this entire week, Ames. Trust me, please. You _have _to leave." Elisabeth said, and then one of the boys came into the kitchen.

"Bitch, get me a fucking drink." He ordered and I turned around about to say something to stand up for Elisabeth. Before I could, she dragged me along with her by the fridge and handed a beer to him.

"Thanks toots." He winked and she sighed.

"Help me." She whispered and I've never felt so hurt in my life.

"I'm taking you with me. I don't know what the fuck Thomas put you through, but—"

"_No. _We have to help him. You don't understand what a mess he got himself into."

"Is there any way…can he come home?"

"Only if he pays them. He has enough, but it's all the money left. It's all of his life savings." We were interrupted by the twins coming out and handing a package to the boys. It was Munro who spoke first.

"I don't know what my brother has told you, but I want this to stop. He put an extra grand in here, but I want all contact cut. If you need another job done, don't come to him." I heard the wrapping of the paper and then one of the boys talking.

"D-boy, count this shit." One of them said and the boy began counting.

"It's all here, boss. All fifty grand."

"Good. Nice working with you, Chambers." He said, and they was some noise. As they were leaving, one of the boys walked by and winked at Elisabeth, who looked as if she was about to break down crying. I held onto her tightly and once they left, we did as well.

"Come on, we're going home." I said softly. And this time, I meant it.

**Everyone:**

As the group gathered together, with new members, but old crushes still in the air. With a new person, with the memory of a lost one. With a flower blooming inside another, and one recovering from the hurt. With fights left unsolved, but words could not solve them. And most importantly with the love they all had for each other, they ate together.

However, the drama for them would never end. Not soon, anyway. New crushes will bloom, old couples will fall apart. New arrivals will come, and most importantly…the dead may rise.


End file.
